


Миражи

by Stochastic



Category: Historical RPF, Seven Pillars of Wisdom - T. E. Lawrence
Genre: Historical, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stochastic/pseuds/Stochastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саммари: слэшный пересказ Арабского восстания 1916-1918г.<br/>Бета: myowlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Миражи

Глава первая  
Мир полон тайн. Нэд уяснил это в семь лет. Чтобы разгадать самые интересные загадки, нужно потрудиться — ему пришлось балансировать на хромоногом табурете, дотягиваясь до верхней полки кухонного шкафа, где мама прятала свои секреты. Ищущий сокровища ребенок должен был разочароваться, обнаружив в запертой шкатулке бумаги. Но Нэд, затаив дыхание, всматривался в буквы и цифры, выискивая в них порядок. Шелест бумаг в тишине пустого дома звучал необычно, словно принадлежал другому, незнакомому миру. В привычном мире Нэда сопровождали другие звуки — стук копыт по мостовой, скрип телег, людские крики, смех и плач, удары молотка, звон церковных колоколов. Как зачарованный, он прислушивался к шороху бумаги и оглядывался вокруг — он все еще стоял на табурете и впервые смотрел на знакомую комнату с высоты взрослого. Позабыв о своем желании увидеть в цифрах порядок, Нэд задумался о запретах.  
Нарушение запретов всегда наказуемо, он знал об этом. Хлопок двери заставил мальчика вздрогнуть. Возможно, у него хватило бы времени положить бумаги в коробку и захлопнуть шкафчик, но мысль о лжи внушала отвращение. Он спрыгнул на пол - привычнее будет просить прощения, глядя на мать снизу вверх. Половица в коридоре скрипнула, раздался приглушенный вздох, настенные часы щелкнули.  
\- Почтальон не приходил? - в ее голосе слышалась усталость.  
Момент когда мать ступила в пятно солнечного света посреди комнаты, Нэд воспринял как сигнал для исповеди.  
-Прости меня, я открыл твой шкаф, - его голос прозвучал слишком громко, слишком звонко и слишком вызывающе. - Я видел, как ты что-то прятала, и не смог удержаться. Мне очень стыдно. Прости.  
Время растянулось вокруг Нэда. Он верил, Библия не врет, и раскаяние поможет ему получить прощение.  
Но его мама думала по-другому, она развернулась и пошла за розгами.  
\- Избалованные мальчики вредят себе и подводят других.  
Она двигалась очень медленно, чтобы провинившийся мальчик успел подумать о связи вины и наказания. Нэд хорошо знал, что его ждет.  
День начался с криков петухов и стука дождевых капель в окно. На улице ветер гнул деревья. Не испорченные грубостью взросления, голоса восьмилетних мальчиков под сводами собора звенели волшебной, головокружительной чистотой. Набирая воздух в легкие, Нэд рассматривал цветные витражи. Несмотря на пасмурный день, красное стекло вспыхивало алыми искрами, зеленые осколки затягивали взгляд в свою глубину. Рисунок казался живым и дышал в такт с Нэдом. Наверное, мозаичным ангелам нравилось пение детей.  
Двери церкви скрипнули, старый Билл принес дрова для священника. Сквозняк пошевелил светлые волосы стоявшего в первом ряду мальчика. Забыв о витражах и мозаике, Нэд не мог оторвать взгляд от аккуратной макушки и розовых кончиков ушей. Мальчика звали Питер. Подвижный в играх, он часами мог стоять без движения на службе, словно связанный невидимыми путами. Питер повернул голову, и Нэд увидел тонкий профиль, бледные щеки и движущиеся алые губы. Но самым удивительным были волосы: соломенные пряди обрамляли лицо, беспорядочно, тонкими завитками падали на лоб, гладили щеки. Нэд испытал странное восхищение, ничего прекраснее за свою короткую жизнь он не видел.  
Целый день он ходил как заколдованный, не в силах ни на чем сосредоточиться, в глубине души лелея неосознанное до конца желание прикоснуться к белым невесомым волосам.  
Грезя наяву, Нэд пропустил обед, засиделся в библиотеке. В темноте пробираясь в комнату мальчиков, он перевернул ведро с водой и промочил ноги. За окном завывал ветер, вдалеке лаяли собаки. В одном из темных боковых коридоров Нэд заметил сгорбленную фигуру. Воображение нарисовало монстра, и, ведомый азартом исследователя, Нэд подкрался ближе. Из меленького окошка под потолком падала полоска лунного света. Мужчина в длинной рясе отстранился от стены, и Нэд увидел белокурую головку за плечом взрослого. Отчего-то сердце забилось быстрее. Взрослый склонился к ребенку, и Нэд услышал сперва шумный вдох, потом тихий стон, а затем все потонуло в мерзком мокром звуке. Оглушенный Нэд не смог уйти сразу, стоял и смотрел, как губы взрослого елозят по лицу ребенка.  
Быстрый бег по просторным коридорам не согрел, и Нэд стучал зубами от холода, забираясь в кровать. Рядом посапывали и вздыхали во сне одиннадцать мальчиков. Дождевые капли стучали по подоконнику. В щель между плотными шторами заглядывала луна.  
Нэд заснул только под утро. Ему снилось, что он сидит на полу. Без одежды, словно он только что вышел из бани. Свет падал откуда-то сверху, но запрокинув голову, Нэд не смог рассмотреть его источник. Как и не мог различить размеры теплой комнаты в которой оказался. Он заметил движение в темноте. Тени вышли на свет и превратились в мужчин. Все они выглядели по-разному: улыбчивые и хмурые, как булочник Стиви, высокие, как отец, и низкорослые, как шарманщик, которого Нэд видел на ярмарке, с юношеским пушком на щеках, с сединой в бородах. Незнакомцев объединяло одно — они хотел прикоснуться к Нэду. А он не мог отклониться от тянущихся со всех сторон к нему рук. Некоторые прикосновения напоминали ласку, некоторые - прощупывания лекаря. Нэду было щекотно, но смеяться не хотелось. Кожа покрылась мурашками. Чужие руки скользили по его худому телу, без стеснения проникая в самые стыдные, сокровенные места.  
Утром, стоя под сводами церкви, Нэд чувствовал себя больным. День выдался солнечным и цветные витражи до слез раздражали глаза своим сиянием. Питер стоял рядом, светлые кудри змеились по его щекам и шее. Питер фальшивил, из его голоса пропала чистота.  
Городские дороги во Франции были вымощены кирпичом, в селах их присыпали песком, между деревнями и городами на дорогах кружилась пыль. С одной стороны загородной дороги всегда мелькал лес или золотистое поле. Нэду нравилось сравнивать жителей Франции с картой их страны. Большие города отражали жизненные цели, мечты о достатке и благополучии. Пустоши, леса и широкие поля воплощали страсти и желания.  
Несмотря на отсутствие денег, путешествие дарило чувство свободы. Впервые в жизни Нэда окружали только незнакомые люди. С ними он сам чувствовал себя незнакомцем. Он мог сочинить свою собственную легенду, и поблизости не было никого, кто упрекнул бы его во лжи. Особенно хорошо грезилось по утрам. И, поглощая в очередном ресторанчике омлет, Нэд рассказывал:  
\- Мой отец был богат и знаменит в графстве Йоркшир. Много лет назад у него было все — большой замок, красавица жена, место в палате лордов и благосклонность самого короля Георга. Но, к сожалению, успехи моего отца злили его завистливого и менее удачливого брата. Однажды, прокравшись в замок, он подсыпал яд в бокал моего отца. Мой отец умер в муках через три дня, оставив красавицу жену с малолетним сыном на руках управлять большим поместьем.  
В ресторане с белыми скатертями пахло свежими булками и полевыми цветами. Обслуживающий гостей мальчик слушал с приоткрытым от удивления ртом, круглолицая кухарка сочувственно качала головой в такт словам молодого чужеземца. Старичок, жующий батон за соседним столиком, недовольно щурился. Две школьницы с яркими лентами в волосах не моргая смотрели на рассказчика.  
\- Замок пришел в упадок. Моя мать работала не покладая рук, но наши долги росли. И тогда мой дядя, брат моего отца и его убийца предложил свою помощь. Он предложил моей матери выйти за него. И бедная женщина, ничего не знавшая о его коварстве, согласилась.  
Нэд сам почти верил своей истории.  
\- Бедная женщина, - вторила ему кухарка.  
\- А как ваш отчим обращался с вами? - выдохнул мальчик  
\- Меня он ненавидел, ведь я во всем был похож на отца.  
\- Но как же вы узнали о предательстве? - спросил старик, поправляя свой потертый сюртук.  
\- Я видел своего отца во сне. И он мне рассказал, как коварно был отравлен собственным братом, - драма достигла апогея, увлеченный Нэд перевел дыхание. - Потом я поговорил со старым слугой, и его рассказ подтвердил мои догадки.  
Зрители вздыхали, пожимали плечами, ругались и качали головой. На их лицах сочувствие сменялось сомнением и сожалением.  
На подоконник приземлился воробей. Бродившая между столами кошка потерлась о ноги Нэда.  
\- Послушайте моего совета, молодой человек, - тучная кухарка шумно опустилась на стул рядом с Нэдом, - забудьте эту ужасную историю. Не портьте жизнь себе и вашей несчастной матери. Не мучайте себя.  
Нэд смеялся, покидая деревню, впервые он чувствовал, что может быть кем захочет.  
Оксфордский университет начался с перевода греческих философов в колледжах Баллиол и Мертон. С тринадцатого века молодежь здесь стремилась к открытиям и тяготела к новым идеям переворачивающим общественные устои. Друзья Нэда цитировали Рембо, сочувствовали Уайльду, спорили об идеях Маркса и говорили о свободе в светлых комнатах университета с окнами выходящими на башню ратуши и церковь св. Марии. Вечерами в душных полуподвальных пабах эти разговоры приобретали особенную откровенность.  
Под низкой аркой потолка плавали облака дыма. Вместо музыки по маленькому залу волнами прокатывались стук стаканов, громкий смех и голоса. Столы соприкасались углами как торговые шлюпы на причалах Темзы.  
\- Видишь парня у стены? - прошептал Форстер, перегнувшись через стол. - Посмотри на его прямую спину... а руки... пальцы длинные, тонкие как у девушки. Готов поспорить, у него все тонкое и длинное...  
\- У него грязь под ногтями, - пожал плечами Нэд.  
Его забавляло наблюдать за мучениями друга — Форстер нервничал, то порывался подняться, то отводил в глаза в сторону, будто хотел забыть о приглянувшемся ему парне. Нэд не понимал его влечения к тонкокостным мальчишкам. Гораздо более притягательным Нэду казался человек в форме у барной стойки. Широкие плечи, военный мундир, огромные ладони. Интересно, есть ли у него мозоли? Так или иначе, Нэд не собирался проверять. Он не был уверен, что готов узнать это. Потому он позволил себе снисходительную улыбку:  
\- Что же ты не идешь к своему Адаму? Боишься быть отвергнутым? Давай загадаем — если ты разобьешь свои дорогие, подаренные дедом часы, мальчишка с грязной шеей сегодня уйдет с тобой.  
Не оценивший шутку Форстер поднялся из-за стола.  
Глава вторая.  
Яркое небо Сирии ослепляло, как вспышка фотоаппарата — мгновенный шок и потеря памяти на короткий миг. Не похожее на небо Англии — белое, не голубое и абсолютно пустое, облака и тучи редко добирались до его высот.  
Пустыня белела холмами, создавая впечатление края без конца. Этот край был свободным. В простейшем значении этого слова, потому что здесь правила необходимость. Хочешь жить - дойди до колодца. Простые условия, простые реакции. Здесь и сейчас. Воплоти себя немедленно, пока пески не поглотили тебя. Даже споры здесь проходили по иным законам. Срываясь порой из-за мелочей, спорщики готовы были вступить в бой, используя вместо оружия любой подвернувшийся под руку камень. Докажи, что ты существуешь. Про себя Нэд называл эти споры черно-белыми, сами арабы тоже представлялись черно-белыми картинками немого кино. Казалось, внутри, под их смуглой кожей тоже существуют бесплотные земли, вади, миражи и белые пятна. Вади были душа и сила воли, миражами мечты и желания, а в белых пятнах зыбучих песков исчезали неприятные неугодные воспоминания. Воспоминания, отравляющие душу и съедающие волю.  
Арабов смешила привычка европейцев носить шляпы, они говорили, что христиане, собирающие пушки и самолеты, боятся сияния бога.  
Профессор Хогарт царствовал в бывшей военной крепости хеттов в Каркемише. Склоны холма покрывали палатки и траншеи.  
В обеденный зной профессор Хогарт пил чай и читал газеты — одна из немногих привычек, привезенных из Англии и сохраненных здесь.  
\- Современная битва при Кадеше? - усмехнулся Нэд, рассматривая заголовок.  
Тучный пожилой профессор с нечесаной бородой и слезящимися под стеклами очков глазами удивленно моргнул. На деревянном табурете он старался сидеть так же прямо, как в кресле своего кабинета в лондонском университете.  
Тряпичные стены палатки дрожали под натиском южного ветра. Одежда Нэда пропиталась потом и песком.  
\- Картер в роли Рамсеса второго, мы - хетты. Деньги лорда Карнарвона вместо легких и быстрых колесниц Рамсеса? - Собственное сравнение показалось забавным, и Нэд весело рассмеялся.  
Сведенные брови Хогарта подсказали ему, что он не сильно ошибся — старик завидовал богатому финансированию египетских раскопок, с которым не могли сравниться дотации сирийской миссии британского музея.  
\- Тогда ваши с Ньюкомбом ночные вылазки... - Нэд заинтересовано склонил голову на бок — старый профессор был едва ли не лучшим игроком в ассоциации, которого он знал.  
\- Что наши вылазки?  
\- Мистерии? Оргии? Ритуальные попойки? Ритуальное самооскопление? Молодость. Чтобы почувствовать себя живыми, вам нужно рисковать, подогревая свою веру в себя и в окружающий мир, играя со смертью. Точно так же почитателям Таммуза нужно было регулярно видеть смерть и воскрешение своего молодого бога.  
\- Мы говорим о культе плодородия? - рассмеялся Нэд и потянулся к разложенным на столе глиняным табличкам.  
Каждый из оказавшихся в его руках осколков мог принести открытие - точный список хетских царей, отрывок легенды, подобной эпосу о Гильгамеше, новую версию истории о потопе, подтверждение изгнания людей из рая или указать, где искать ноев ковчег.  
Времена массовых крестовых походов остались позади, им на смену пришла эпоха индивидуальных крестовых походов. Пустыня была щедра на подарки, и европейцы привозили домой или грааль, или холеру. Хогарт нашел храм Артемиды, Вулли, с которым Нэд вместе готовил к изданию материалы по раскопкам в Каркемише, искал свой Ур. Картер, полагаясь на одну единственную табличку, перекопал долину царей в поисках своего единственного и неповторимого царя. И не важно было, что египетский фараон умер четыре тысячи лет назад — он жил в голове Картера, затмевая реальный мир.  
Нэд пока точно не знал, что он ищет, но верил, что не уйдет из пустыни ни с чем.  
Его размышления прервал резкий крик. На площадке перед профессорской палаткой столпились рабочие в грязных рубахах. Чтобы понять, что произошло, Нэду пришлось разогнать их. На западе, где три недели назад раскопали фундамент большого дома, находились наиболее глубокие ямы. Оттуда раздался полный отчаяния крик. Нэд был уверен, что не он один сорвался с места, и очень удивился когда достиг края большой ямы первым. Он определенно не был здесь самым быстрым. Арабам привычнее было рассекать песок. Тем более, он дважды падал, цепляясь за едва заметные протянутые над землей веревки. Дважды перевернул на своем пути установленные на штативах камеры и раз врезался в ящик с инструментами, расцарапав голень.  
И все же он успел первым. Позади слышались взволнованные оклики. На дне ямы кричал и плакал человек, по пояс погребенный под досками. Нэд и прежде видел такое — почва просела, балки, удерживающие края ямы, завалились на рабочего.  
Скатившись вниз, Нэд вцепился в одну из досок, проклиная свое хилое телосложение, малый рост — одному ему никак не справиться с завалом. Подоспевшие арабы, возбужденные, возмущенные и злые, скатились на дно ямы неорганизованной толпой, толкаясь и споря, они больше мешали, чем помогали. Раздавая указания, Нэд проклинал свое скудное знание арабского - выученные едва ли ни наизусть тома суфийской поэзии и десяток жаргонных словечек.  
Когда несчастного спасли, он потерял сознание. Обе ноги были сломаны, над правым коленом из раны выглядывала кость. Передавая его из рук в руки, арабы подняли раненого из ямы.  
В какой-то момент крики вокруг сменили интонацию, взволнованные возгласы обернулись ликованием. Кто-то протянул Нэду руку и буквально выдернул его ямы. Дружеские похлопывания по плечу были такими крепкими, что его шатало от них. Он улыбался чумазым людям и как умел нахваливал их скорость, сноровку и реакцию. 

Война положила конец раскопкам. Каркемиш был заброшен, через его территорию проходил караван, доставлявший продовольствие турецкому форту. Картографическое общество платило вдвое больше британского музея за исследования пустыни.  
Из-за низкого роста Лоуренса не взяли в регулярные войска. Понадобилась протекция Хогарта, чтобы остаться на востоке.  
Стены каирского штаба военной и гражданской разведки были обклеены желтыми плакатами с которых взобравшийся на скалу лев, символизирующий старую Англию, призывал молодых львов — Новую Зеландию, Индию, Австралию и Канаду поддержать его в битве. С балкона штаба открывался отличный вид на форт Карт Бейн. Рассматривая его, начальник штаба Клейтон составлял приказы и письма.  
Поражение в Галлиполи сделало англичан осторожнее и отодвинуло победу над турками на неопределенное время.  
\- Джемаль-паша хочет поднять все исламские народы против нас на Священную войну, - Клейтон прошелся по комнате и остановился у окна.  
За одну из своих побед Клейтон получил в довесок к медали прекрасной работы шахматы из слоновой кости. Нэду нравилось разглядывать фигурки, в причудливых костюмах которых сочетались детали восточного и западного.  
\- Священную войну должен одобрить шериф Мекки потомок пророка Мухаммеда, - напомнил Нэд, доставая из шкатулки белого короля. На столе лежала карта, размеченные разными цветами территории Сирии, Хиджаза, Месопотами и Палестины напоминали внутренности жертвенного животного на алтаре. Нэд поставил белого короля на отметку Мекки.  
Белый офицер встал на карту посреди Нэджа, отражая эмира Азиза. Две черные туры опустились на точки Дамаска и Медины, превратившись в крупные турецкие гарнизоны. Пешки стали гарнизонами поменьше. Вокруг белого короля появилась свита из его сыновей — самовольно Нэд назначил старшего офицером, средних двух превратил в конных всадников, младшего сделал пешкой. Костяные фигурки грели пальцы. Несколько раз белый король из Хиджаза и белый офицер из Неджа подходили к границам своих владений и встречались друг с другом. Ни разу им не удалось достичь соглашения. Их передвижения больше напоминали брачные танцы. Визит белого офицера в Египет принес больше результатов. Рассудив, что черно-белые фигуры неподходящее воплощение для английских сил, Нэд разместил в Египте стакан с цветными карандашами. Один из карандашей — смелый и неудачливый капитан Шекспир, уговорил неджийского эмира подписать договор с англичанами и погиб в битве между арабскими племенами.  
Сколько иронии в имени и судьбе несчастного англичанина? Однофамилец великого сочинителя, возможно, он пришел в пустыню, чтобы сочинить свою собственную пьесу? А на деле нашел нелепую смерть. Битва между двумя арабскими племенами, враждующими сотни лет, битва, в которой убитым оказывается единственный присутствующий англичанин? Удивительная история, поверить в которую мог только тот, кто сам побывал в пустыне. Для цивилизованного мира она выглядела абсурдной, для пустыни вполне реальной. В песках необходимость по-своему переплетала законы логики и вероятности.  
\- Полная автономия и никаких контактов с иностранными державами без нашего на то согласия, - озвучил условия договора Клейтон.  
Зря новобранцы сравнивали генерала Клейтона с его однофамильцем, американским кинокомедиантом — пожалуй, это было единственным что по-настоящему злило бывалого артиллериста. В армии с двадцати лет — он и о существовании кино знал лишь по наслышке.  
Театр, который Нэд разыграл на карте, понравился Клейтону гораздо больше, чем результаты, которые принесла договоренность с арабами. Наличие договора ничего не изменило — турецкие караваны, снабжавшие продовольствием армию, по-прежнему беспрепятственно пересекали территории Неджа. А теперь еще возникла угроза священной войны.  
\- Шериф Мекки не может признать войну против англичан и французов священной, пока немецкий генерал командует турецкой армией, - сказал Нэд.  
Турецкие правители умели давить — несколько месяцев назад Мекку взяли в блокаду. И если шериф Хусейн сдастся и признает войну против англичан и французов джихадом — Клейтону грозил бунт правоверных мусульман в Египте и в Судане.  
С приходом Ллойда в кабинет Клейтона на карте Лоуренса появилась чернильница — нефтяная вышка на берегу Суэцкого канала. Взбунтуется Египет, англичане рискуют потерять власть над нефтяной скважиной. Будучи опытным финансистом, Ллойд собирался поддержать любое предприятие, лишь бы этого не случилось. Нэд невольно засмотрелся на белоснежную рубашку Ллойда. Белый воротничок и белые манжеты, из-под одного выглядывали часы «Патек Филип». Одежда была настолько чистой, словно Ллойд и не прошел вовсе по пыльным каирским улицам, а перелетел из своей комнаты отеля прямиком в штаб разведки. «Добыча нефти - наше будущее богатство», - говорил он, растягивая гласные на уэльский манер.  
Естественным решением было желание договориться с шерифом Мекки. И нельзя было подгадать для переговоров лучшего момента, чем начало мятежа.  
Четырехдневное путешествие по Красному морю напоминало средиземноморский круиз - днем жару разряжал морской ветер, ночью над головой мерцало яркое звездное небо. Аравийские берега напоминали крепость с высокими горными стенами.  
Повсюду в Джиде виднелись следы упадка. Город так долго принадлежал туркам, что свержение турецкой администрации и упразднение порядков не привело жителей в восторг. Нэд прогулялся по базару среди лотков, над которыми кружили мухи, и убедился, что городские жители не горят желанием поддерживать восстание. Мятежники против турецкого ига могли рассчитывать только на помощь кочевников. Довольно ненадежная прослойка — жителей пустыни обычно мало что интересовало кроме защиты своего клана и вечных конфликтов с соседями.  
Английское консульство располагалось на улице с перекошенными домами в квадратном здании с решетками на окнах. По стенам консульства разбегались трещины, в коридорах каменные полы застилили циновками, в кабинете Вильсона массивный дубовый стол, на котором среди бумаг стояла вазочка с засахаренными фруктами, единственный напоминал об Англии.  
Вильсон был не высокого мнения о лидерских талантах шерифа Мекки Хусейна.  
\- Упрямый узко мыслящий старик, не способный просчитывать свои ходы.  
\- Его четыре сына... - Вильсон закинул в рот горсть фруктов и потер пальцы, стряхивая остатки сахара. - Честное слово, больше всего мне симпатичен младший — Зейд, простой и исполнительный малый. Но он четвертый в очереди на наследование, тем более, рожден от турчанки, вряд ли арабы воспринимают его всерьез. Старший Али, чахоточник, и этим все сказано — то вспыхнет, то погаснет. Два средних...  
Вильсон почесал подбородок и кивком головы предложил Нэду попробовать сладости.  
\- Абдулла и Фейсал. Оба получили классическое турецкое образование — английский, французский, военная академия Константинополя. Оба успели примерить на себя мундиры генералов турецкой армии и побыть депутатами турецкого парламента.  
\- Мятеж против турок возглавляет турецкая элита?  
\- Если не по происхождению, то по воспитанию.  
\- Молодые эфенди, одетые в европейские одежды, которых долг закинул в пустыню, а происхождение поставило во главе полудиких племен кочевников. Хорошее начало, в духе местных традиций, - Нэд скривился — фрукты, которыми угощал Вильсон, показались пересахаренными. - Верить в Пророка - значит, верить, что человек может измениться. Кто раньше обтесывал дерево, лепил горшки, или был турецким генералом, найдет откровение в пустыне и поведет за собой арабский народ к свободе.  
Вильсон неопределенно махнул рукой, показывая, что история о Пророках наскучила ему. Нэд не сдержался и выдал шутливое поучение:  
\- Чтобы восточная сказка заблестела всеми гранями своей яркой простоты, нужно с серьезным расчетом подойти к выбору Пророка.  
Он раздумывал о связи пустыни и Пророков, вплоть до момента, когда увидел на городской площади, среди покосившихся домов и куч мусора приближающегося шерифа Абдуллу и его свиту. Принц на белом коне смотрелся величественно. Ритуальное оружие поблескивало в лучах солнца. Свита из бородатых воинов на верблюдах держалась на почтительном расстоянии. Традиционные приветствия перешли к восхвалению мудрости отца Абдуллы, великого мученика шерифа Хусейна. Вспомнили и восемнадцатилетний плен в Константинополе и возвращение в родную Мекку, разоренную, пришедшую в упадок.  
Дом Абдуллы отличался простой обстановкой — ковры да подушки, резные шкафы да подносы с угощениями. Кофе подавали в фарфоровых чашках, подаренных полковником Вильсоном.  
\- Турки взяли Мекку в блокаду, - жаловался Абдулла. - Превосходят нас в оружии. Англичане обещали поддержку моему отцу.  
\- И как, по-вашему, должна выглядеть наша помощь? - спросил Нэд.  
\- Артиллерийская бригада в Рабеге могла бы защитить Мекку.  
\- Потребуется время, чтобы доставить в Рабег артиллерийскую бригаду. К тому же, английская бригада слишком громоздка, и даже если мы поспешим, вы не успеете доставить орудия к стенам Мекки, - все в Абдулле ему было неприятно — одутловатое, полное лицо, заплывшее жиром тело, высокомерные манеры. Он вовсе не был похож на воина, скорее напоминал Нэду ленивого торговца.  
\- Что произошло в Медине?  
\- Фахри-паша разбил войска моего брата Фейсала, - Абдулла театрально воздел руки вверх, - Фейсал бежал с аджейли и атеби в горы, оставив туркам на растерзание бен-али.  
\- Насколько я знаю, - вмешался Вильсон, - бен-али предали Фейсала и сдались туркам. А турки в очередной раз показали, что не прощают и безжалостно карают тех, кто посмел выступить против них. Как только военные действия закончились, Фахри-паша двинулся на Авали и перерезал в поселении бен-али всех женщин, детей и стариков.  
\- Этого не случилось бы, прояви Фейсал больше решимости, - воскликнул Абдулла. - Племена кочевников слишком самостоятельные. Многие из них не признают власть потомков Пророка. Мы выиграли бы эту войну еще год назад, если бы мой отец слушал меня, а не Фейсала! Мой план был замечательно продуман и обещал успех. Нужно было только пригласить на праздник в Мекку вождей арабских и турецких кланов, а затем взять их в заложники. Тогда мы приказывали бы всем племенам, как собакам. Наше слово стало бы для них законом.  
Нечего говорить, план выглядел мерзким, но нельзя было согласиться, что такие действия обеспечили бы Мекке большое преимущество. Малыми затратами. Малыми силами.  
\- Какое решение принял шериф Мекки после поражения в Медине? - спросил Нэд. - Какой приказ отдал ваш отец? Почему он не отправил ваше войско в окрестности Медины, поддержать Фейсала? Поражение было вероятно, неужели у великого шерифа не было плана дальнейших действий? Или он недостаточно доверяет своим сыновьям, чтобы посвящать их в о свои планы?  
В первую очередь ему хотелось сбить спесь с Абдуллы. Изрядно надоело его желание выгородить себя, очернив при этом брата.  
\- Наши войска нужны моему отцу, чтобы защищать священный город, - воскликнул Абдулла.  
Вильсон еще что-то говорил о пушках, которые можно привезти по хиджазской железной дороге. Некоторое время араб и англичанин горячо обсуждали плюсы и минусы существования самой этой дороги. Нэду стало скучно.  
Старший сын шерифа Хусейна Али производил более приятное впечатление, чем Абдулла. Прямые высказывания, горящий взгляд — порывистый, тридцатипятилетний мужчина с желтоватым цветом лица и уставшими глазами рвался в бой. Немедленно. Он то говорил об опасности, грозившей Мекке, то вспоминал об острой нехватке продовольствия и оружия у прячущейся в горах армии Фейсала. Сплевывая, проклинал коварство Фахри-паши, который не только убил ни в чем не повинных мирных жителей, но также назначил награду за голову его брата и поклялся преследовать отряды Фейсала, пока на намотает на копыта своих лошадей кишки каждого мятежного солдата.  
Идея Нэда проехать по дороге паломников в обратном направлении — не в Мекку, а в горы, где скрывался Фейсал, удивила Али, но он вызвался получить у своего отца разрешение на путешествие чужеземца по Хиджазу.  
Насколько мог судить Нэд, прислушиваясь к скороговорке арабского, стоя у стены телеграфа и рассматривая продвигающуюся по улице Джиды процессию нищих, разговор получился непростым. Мысленно Нэд записал на счет Хусейна недоверие к англичанам, чьей помощи он искал. Вместе с неумением командовать эти промахи делали Хусейна человеком, с которым трудно добиться успеха.  
Вильсон объяснял паломничество Нэда тщеславием.  
\- Англичанам не хватает знаний. Ваша разведка вглубь страны и оценка численности и настроений повстанческих отрядов сделает вас незаменимым в каирском штабе и правой рукой Клейтона. Возможно, вас даже представят к награде, - подначивал он Нэда и при этом по-отечески советовал беречься от пуль.  
Нэд покинул лагерь Али с двумя проводниками и почти без запасов еды и воды, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания к своей вылазке. В который раз он подивился привычке арабов напиваться вдоволь у колодцев, а потом не брать в рот ни капли воды на протяжении шестичасового перехода. Разум европейца подсказывал, что это неправильный расход ресурсов и лишняя нагрузка на организм. Живущий внутри мистик был рад проверить собственные границы. Нэд не питал иллюзий насчет собственного тела, знал все свои слабости - при недостатке физической силы уповал на то, что в вопросах общей человеческой выносливости выигрывает сила воли. Ее он и хотел испытать, отказываясь от воды весь переход наравне с арабами. Через три часа езды по залитым солнцем равнинам язык начал прилипать к небу. Через четыре - горло саднило при каждом вдохе. Губы потрескались, и Нэд сомневался, что когда-либо сможет говорить. Последние мили он проехал как в тумане, сосредоточенно борясь с болезненным дыханием и покалыванием в носоглотке и легких.  
Поднося мех с водой к губам около колодца, он почувствовал, что родился заново. Первый глоток принес мало облегчения, зато наполнил его гордостью и ликованием.  
Пересекая земли бени-али, Нэд видел разрушенный Авали. От домов остались потемневшие стены, базарную площадь забросали тряпьем и мусором. Место выглядело покинутым много веков назад, похоже на города, которые находили археологи. Нэд удивился тому, как быстро светлый песок впитал кровь.  
Проводники кляли вслух Фахри-пашу. Нэд вспоминал упреки Абдуллы и думал о том, что ни одному арабу не придет в голову обвинить Фейсала в гибели Авали.

 

Глава третья  
Жители вади Сафра настороженно отнеслись к появлению чужаков. После короткой перестрелки между местными и его проводниками, Нэду удалось смягчить сердца жителей маленькой деревни деньгами. За два английских фунта его угостили жесткими лепешками, напоили водой и обещали проводить к отрядам эмира Фейсала. Коротконогий двенадцатилетний мальчишка, показывая путь, бежал рядом с верблюдом и норовил запустить руку в седельную сумку Нэда.  
Лагерь арабской армии напоминал стоянку большого племени кочевников. На плодородных берегах вади Сафра, между кустами тамариска раскинулись сотни шатров. Здесь собралось около тысячи людей. И лишь у каждого десятого была винтовка. Несмотря на это, бедуины были полны решимости:  
\- Мы не успокоимся, пока последний турок не уберется с нашей земли! - били себя кулаками в грудь вожди мелких кланов.  
Каждый шериф, присягнувший на верность Фейсалу, привел с собой от двадцати до семидесяти солдат. Все они были бедны, и война стала для них единственным прибыльным делом - впервые изголодавшиеся кочевники получали регулярный доход.  
\- Я служил в турецкой армии, - басил широкоплечий воин. - Кормили впроголодь. Пороли. Не платили. Дом годами не видел.  
\- Фейсал платит за воина два фунта, за воина с верблюдом - четыре, - вторил ему беззубый нищий, один из шерифов атеби.  
\- Великие времена наступили для аджейли! - подхватил человек в рваной рубахе. - Турки у нас овец отобрали, верблюдов для своих солдат забрали... Если бы не Фейсал, пришлось бы мне с протянутой рукой ходить...  
У Нэда была отличная память — он легко запоминал десять страниц текста почти дословно после первого прочтения. Чтобы составить доклад о войске Фейсала, ему не нужно было вести заметки — регулярные записи в блокнот стали данью традиции. Сидя вечерами костра, он составлял отчет об арабской армии и думал о ее командире.  
В великолепной, но значительно потрепанной дорогой одежде Фейсал выделялся среди своих людей. Выделялся своей белой кожей, унаследованной от матери черкески. Тонкими благородными чертами лица. Медленным и тихим говором. Сдержанными движениями.  
Роль Пророка очень шла ему.  
\- Зачем ты здесь англичанин? К чему все твои записи? Какой в них смысл? Не нужно писать о нас книги, дайте нам пушки, и мы будем гнать турок до Константинополя! - прервал его размышления Мавлюд, адъютант Фейсала. Широкоплечий воин, прошел закалку службой в турецкой армии и едва не поплатился жизнью за попытку поднять в ней мятеж.  
Каждый день Нэд слышал о том, что прячущимся в горах отрядам не хватало не только оружия, но и продовольствия.  
\- Почему великий мудрейший Фейсал не попросит своего великого отца и братьев прислать его войску, сражающемуся против турок под знаменами Мекки муку и рис? - сетовал шериф атеба с покрытым оспинами лицом.  
\- В прошлый раз мешки пришли полупустые, а винтовки были с поломанными затворами, - сокрушался другой шериф.  
\- Правда, что Фахри-паша окружил нас со всех сторон?  
\- Да благословит бог добрых и честных жителей вади Сафра за то, что помогают нам мукой и кофе, - напоминал имам, прикрываясь от солнца зонтиком. - Благословит бог наших ловких охотников за то, что ловят в горах газелей и зайцев.  
На ужин в палатке Фейсала подавали пирожки, присланные его бабушкой из Мекки. Что само по себе доказывало, что блокада Фахри-паши не была такой плотной, какой казалась. Размышляя о том, почему его отец и братья отказывают ему в помощи, Фейсал почти не притрагивался к еде.  
Единственным подарком, который эмир не мог оставить без внимания, были сигареты, регулярно прибывавшие из Мекки. Курил Фейсал много и с удовольствием, каждый раз затягиваясь как в первый. Иногда Нэду казалось, что за клубами дыма он прячется от собравшихся в его шатре людей.  
\- Видит бог, никто так не предан эмиру как я, - склонив голову, говорил вновь прибывший шериф из окрестностей Медины. - Для меня честь, если в твоей армии будет служить мой старший сын...  
\- Рад слышать твои слова, - Фейсал устало моргнул. - Уверен, твой сын незаменим в бою. Но меня больше беспокоит твоя торговля с турками.  
\- Это дела денежные и низкие, без которых, к сожалению, мне не прокормить мою семью. Но мудрейший эмир должен знать, что сердце мое принадлежит великой мечте о свободе. Как и ты, я хочу прогнать турок с наших земель!  
\- Отдай мне всех твоих сыновей, - прищурился Фейсал. - Я хорошо заплачу, тебе не нужно будет продавать туркам молоко и сыр.  
Горец качал головой, поглаживал бороду, прикидывал, подсчитывал, торговался.  
«Как он это выдерживает?», - спрашивал себе Нэд, следуя за Фейсалом на следующий день по лагерю. Позолотив водную гладь, солнце ползло к закату, длинными тенями расчертив влажную рыхлую землю вокруг шатров.  
\- У меня пропал мех с маслом, - жаловался низкорослый шериф атеба. - Видит бог, его украли...  
\- Я поделюсь с тобой своими запасами, - не дал ему договорить Фейсал. Не часто эмир сталкивался с проблемами, которые можно было разрешить проявлением доброй воли — поделившись своим или оказав сочувствие.  
\- Шериф Ахмед, три дня назад у вас сбежали два раба? Удалось найти их? - спросил Фейсал пьющего кофе у своего шатра старика.  
Польщенный вниманием потомка Пророка, араб сокрушенно покачал головой и благодарно улыбался:  
\- Не поймали мерзавцев. На все воля бога.  
\- На все воля бога, - согласился Фейсал.  
Эмир Фейсал был выше Нэда на голову. В лучах садящегося за гору солнца его высокая фигура отбрасывала длинную тень на серую землю. Подойдя ближе, Нэд бездумно любовался тем, как его собственная более короткая тень сперва соприкасается, потом прижимается, а затем и вовсе растворяется в длинной тени эмира.  
В это время пожилой араб с застаревшими пятнами крови на одежде жаловался Фейсалу:  
\- Видит бог, я пришел к тебе, потому, что ты борешься за правое дело. Присягнув тебе на верность, я искренне поклялся забыть о кровной вражде, пока последний турок не покинет Хиджаз. Видит бог, я всегда держу слово. Но подлый, бесчестный, лживый Азиз ибн Гасим нарушил все законы, от людей и от бога. Предал и убил моего сына.  
\- Это серьезное обвинение. У тебя есть свидетели?  
\- Нет! Негодяй говорит, что мой сын сбежал к туркам в Медину! Богом клянусь, мой сын никогда не был трусом и предателем.  
\- Если он мертв, я буду искать убийцу так, как искал бы убийцу моего брата. Если он сбежал, я потребую, чтобы ты наказал его, - пообещал Фейсал.  
Во многих спорах невозможно было вынести немедленное решение. Фейсал выслушивал спорщиков, скрестив руки на ритуальном кинжале, а потом объявлял наказание. Дважды справедливость наказания казалась Нэду спорной, вина - труднодоказуемой, а дело и вовсе запутанным. Но разве мог великий потомок Пророка позволить себе сомневаться? Его людям нужна была уверенность. Они шли за легендой. За идеей. За миражом.  
После ужина, когда шерифы покидали шатер Фейсала, ненадолго Нэд оставался с эмиром наедине. В короткие моменты затишья Фейсал позволял себе расслабиться - тушил свою неизменную сигарету и откидывался на подушки. Сидя на расстоянии пяти шагов Нэд наблюдал, как медленно вздымается и опускается грудь лежащего неподвижно принца.  
В полночь наступало время выслушивать отчеты разведчиков и составлять план ночных вылазок.  
План действий Фейсал объяснял, набрасывая схему палкой на земле. Мишенями для полуразбойничьих набегов становились турецкие заставы, цепью растянувшиеся вдоль железной дороги. Гарнизоны в двадцать человек и два-три пулемета делали их легкой добычей для маленьких семейных отрядов на быстрых верблюдах. Целью нападения были запасы еды и оружия.  
\- У источников большой отряд солдат Фахри-паши, - тараторил худой и юный разведчик. - Пять тысяч. У них пять самолетов. Сто пушек!  
Перечисляя вооружение противника, он размахивал руками. Мавлюд, вместе с Фейсалом и Нэдом выслушивающий фантастический доклад, скрипел зубами от злости и поглаживал раскрытой ладонью рукоять кинжала, всем своим видом показывая, что, будь его воля, он бы собственноручно отрезал лживый язык парня.  
\- Вам не хватило кофе? Или рядом никого не было, чтобы разбудить тебя от приснившегося кошмара? - пошутил Фейсал, но его глаза не смеялись.  
Парень тряхнул головой и заново принялся описывать мощь врага - выходило, что турки были вооруженны в разы лучше, чем англичане под Галлиполи.  
\- Где твой брат?  
\- Вчера он ушел домой.  
К сожалению, теперь парень говорил правду, и такое положение вещей не было редкостью. Мало кто из бедуинов хотел служить вдали от родного селения. Несмотря на явную выгоду от войны, они рассматривали мятеж как долгосрочное предприятие. Как строительство канала. Война никуда не убежит. Это вовсе не означало, что они не понимали идею восстания. Нэд не раз видел как шерифы и простые пастухи приносили Фейсалу клятвы верности, с пылом, азартом и со слезами на глазах. Все они ненавидели турок и желали им самой ужасной смерти. Но, наученные голодом и нуждой, знали, что простые потребности тела нельзя откладывать на завтра.  
Целиком и полностью с маленьким исключением армия Фейсала состояла из бедуинов, первым делом которых всегда была защита своих территорий от чужаков. От турок и от соседей, с которыми они теперь сражались бок о бок. Бывших конкурентов за пастбища объединила общая ненависть к тем, кто мог отобрать у них и пастбища, и скот. Способна ли ненависть к туркам объединить бедуинов с европейцами, чьи верования и образ жизни отличались от их? Нэд заметил, как пренебрежительно арабы относились к армянской семье, единственным христианам, постоянно следовавшим за Фейсалом. Трое армян, переживших резню в Киликии, держались днем особняком, вечерами одного из них Фейсал приглашал в свой шатер. Раз в три дня армяне монотонно, без выражения рассказывали о трагедии восьмилетней давности:  
\- Турецкие солдаты окружили город со всех сторон. Сначала они взяли самых сильных и молодых. Связали их, обложили хворостом и подожгли. Мою мать и других женщин загнали в церковь и отдали солдатам. Их изнасиловали, а потом закололи штыками. Детей вывели на площадь, построили в ряд, голова к голове, по росту. А потом делали ставки, скольких можно убить одной пулей, если выстрелить в затылок крайнего.  
От описанной картины на Нэда нападало оцепенение, арабские вожди приходили в яростное возбуждение — вскакивали со своих мест, обнажали оружие, сыпали проклятьями и угрозами. В этот миг они от всей души жалели рассказчика, что не мешало на следующий день многим из них толкать и пинать армян при любой возможности, указывая на их место в конце каравана.  
В один из дней, когда небо над вади Сафра побелело от солнца, как песок в пустыне, Нэд стал свидетелем наказания. Раньше он лишь слышал, что в арабской армии, как в турецкой, в ходу телесные наказания, но сегодня впервые увидев. Он не разобрался толком, в чем было дело, слышал лишь спор двух шерифов о том, как следует покарать провинившегося солдата. Один предлагал выпороть, второй настаивал на пятидесяти ударах по пяткам. В итоге несчастного уложили на землю, закрепили его ноги в петли, прикрепленные к двум палкам фалаки. Двое крепышей подняли фалака, над землей, вздергивая вверх пятки наказуемого. После пятидесяти ударов тонкими прутами, стопы бедняги превратились в кровавое месиво.  
Возможно, любой другой европеец на месте Нэда отвернулся бы, не стал смотреть. Возможно, даже возмутился, но Нэд не отвел взгляд.  
Проведя несколько дней в лагере, Нэд познакомился почти со всеми вождями и отцами больших семейств. Главы кланов жили в шатрах, в их владении обычно был верблюд или мул. Вокруг палаток спали слуги и другие члены клана. Лишь один шатер выделялся среди других. У старика, обитавшего в нем, не было воинов, не было даже слуг. Он мало походил на бедуина, его одежды хранили следы богатства так же, как и платье Фейсала. Живя в шатре, достойном эмира, он не принимал участие в военных совещаниях. Наоборот, если навещал Фейсала, делал это когда эмир оставался один. Подгоняемый любопытством Нэд подгадал момент, когда Насир был у Фейсала, и вошел внутрь. Мавлюд, отдыхавший в тени шатра эмира, скривился и, сплюнув сквозь зубы, выругался:  
\- Насир мерзкий сириец. Земледелец из Дамаска. Один из общества «Фетах». Прячется у Фейсала, с тех пор как Джемаль назначил цену за его голову.  
Сирийца будто смутило появление англичанина, и он поспешил уйти.  
Дамаск? Нэд вспомнил, что год назад, на стадии подготовки мятежа, когда Абдулла посещал Каир и вел переписку с англичанами, Фейсал жил в Дамаске.  
«Каково это - находиться длительное время в тылу врага?», - в душе Нэда вспыхнул азартный интерес. Перебирая в памяти факты из биографии Фейсала, он подумал, что у Фейсала накопился большой опыт игры на чужой территории. Тот, кто провел детство и молодость в плену, наверняка умел хорошо притворяться и хитрить.  
Высказывая сочувствие казненным сирийцам, Нэд надеялся выведать что-то о жизни Фейсала в Дамаске. Поговаривали, многие из казненных членов тайного общества были близкими друзьями шерифа Хусейна и принимали Фейсала в своих домах. Кажется, Джемаль-паша заставил Фейсала смотреть на казни его друзей? Сейчас Нэд отдал бы руку на отсечение, лишь бы услышать эту историю от Фейсала и узнать о его страхах.  
Но, видимо, школа Константинополя с ее вынужденным притворством накрепко въелась в кровь Фейсала, потому в ответ на сочувствующие слова, он заговорил о политике:  
\- Сирийцы добивались протектората Франции. Хотели прогнать турок, чтобы подчиниться Франции. Трусы боялись брать в руки оружие, рассчитывали избавиться от турок силами французов. Они стремились не к свободе и арабскому государству, а лишь хотели сменить хозяев. По сути, они были предателями. А их речи и дела противоречили освободительному движению.  
Нэд все еще гадал, какие на самом деле чувства испытывал Фейсал по отношению к событиям в Дамаске, но вождь арабов пожелал говорить о другом, ясно давая понять, что вместо того, чтобы думать о прошлом, стоит обратить взгляд в будущее.  
\- Сейчас мы гордимся дружбой с англичанами и нуждаемся в вашей помощи. Но мы не подданные Англии. У англичан тяга к пустынным землям. Однажды, возможно, Аравия покажется им ценной и они захотят обустроить ее. Ваше благо и мое благо могут быть различны. А насильственное благо, как и насильственное зло, заставляет людей плакать от боли. Не сочти за обиду, но люди слишком слабые и подчиняются своим желаниям. У нашего народа будет характер хромого калеки, пока он не встанет на собственные ноги.  
Понять и поддержать Фейсала было легко и приятно - Нэд говорил о будущих победах и взятии Дамаска, испытывая при этом волнение, какое испытывал перед началом раскопок, оглядывая пустынные холмы, под которыми рассчитывал обнаружить сокровища, древний город или святилище. В каком-то смысле войско Фейсала виделось ему таким древним городом - если его отчистить от песка и грязи, оно засияет во всем своем великолепии.  
Глава четвертая 

Первое ядро упало рядом с шатром Фейсала. Солнце только взошло — после завтрака главы кланов пришли к эмиру обсудить нужды племен.  
Лагерь всполошился, повсюду раздавались испуганные крики. Люди беспорядочно метались по склону холма до устья вади. Кричали друг на друга и ловили разбегающихся верблюдов.  
Со свистом разрезая воздух фугасные снаряды, подожгли три палатки. Пахло гарью и верблюжьей шерстью. Перемешанная с темным дымом пыль туманом окутала лагерь, ограничивая обзор.  
Обычно для разрушения вражеских укреплений турки использовали тяжелые 149-мм гаубицы. Выигрывая в дальности стрельбы, такая пушка проигрывала в точности наведения на цель. Многие снаряды летели в воду и падали на скалы. Судя по скорости стрельбы, в распоряжении турок была всего одна гаубица.  
Видимо, турецкая выучка позволила Фейсалу сделать те же выводы, к которым пришел Нэд, потому что он вскочил на верблюда и попробовал успокоить свою разбегающуюся армию:  
\- Это не прицельный огонь! - прокричал он, стараясь остановить панику. - Соберите припасы!  
Перепуганные арабы хлестали обезумевших от страха верблюдов, в спешке покидая лагерь. Те, кто были без верблюдов, карабкались в горы.  
Казалось - вот он конец восстания, конец мечтам о свободе. Трусливые дикари разбегутся по домам, зароются в песок, годами будут рассказывать своим семьям о том, что однажды они видели конец света. Если будет кому рассказывать после того, как турки пройдут по Хиджазу карательными отрядами.  
Возможно, Фейсал думал о том же, видел то же будущее, что открылось Нэду. Желая поднять боевой дух своих людей, он кружил на линии огня и обзывал присягнувших ему на верность воинов трусами.  
Вскоре около эмира остались только Мавлюд и Нэд.  
Пушечная канонада смолкла так же внезапно, как началась. Над брошенным, на треть разрушенным лагерем повисла тишина. Нэду показалось, что он увидел влагу в глазах Фейсала, когда тот оглядывался по сторонам. В следующую минуту Фейсал уже повернулся к нему спиной и соскочил на землю.  
Им больше незачем было здесь оставаться, и Нэд не сразу понял, что Фейсал ищет в своей палатке. Только, когда Фейсал и Мавлюд с трудом вытащили из-под завалившегося шатра и погрузили на верблюда массивный сундук из грубого дерева, Нэд вспомнил про сокровищницу эмира. Сундук с золотом из Мекки всегда стоял на видном месте в шатре эмира и охранялся четырьмя рабами.  
Вади Сафра с ее акациями осталась позади. Горы справа выросли, увеличиваясь в размерах, пока вершинами не дотянулись до стоящего в зените солнца. Вытоптанная земля хранила сотни следов недавно прошедшего здесь отряда.  
Три часа они ехали молча.  
Трусливые племена аджейли и атеба устроили привал у горного источника. Они боялись разводить костры, боялись новой атаки, боялись ставить палатки, боялись гнева Фейсала. Когда эмир резко спрыгнул на землю, Нэд невольно вспомнил значение его имени. «Сверкающий меч». В глубине души Нэд хотел, чтобы Фейсал наказал предателей, и совсем не ожидал, что эмир будет говорить с ними:  
\- Мы не смеем предавать наше великое прошлое, жертвы наших предков, мы не смеем подвести наших детей и следующие поколения. С нами правда. Мы на своей земле! На земле наших предков! Мы никогда с нее не уйдем и за нее умрем, это наше дело. Наша слава, смелость и гордость. Борьба должна продолжаться до победы!  
\- Наша гордость..., - подхватили сотни голосов.  
Возбужденная бегством, стыдящаяся собственного предательства толпа билась в истерике, прославляла героизм эмира Фейсала и снова клялась ему в верности. Нэд чувствовал себя разбитым. Фейсал как никогда казался миражем, обреченным исчезнуть, как только сядет солнце.  
После совместной молитвы арабы поставили шатры и приготовили ужин. Не в силах ничего есть, Нэд лег на ковры и тут же заснул, не обращая внимания на собравшийся в палатке Фейсала военный совет.  
Проснувшись ночью, Нэд долго смотрел на дымившиеся угли в яме посреди шатра и дрожащие от ветра тряпичные стены. Тело ныло, на душе было гадко. Взгляд Нэда остановился на сундуке с золотом.  
Если бы его спросили, о чем он думал в тот момент, он не сумел бы ответить. На четвереньках Нэд подполз к сундуку и поднял крышку. Сердце пустилось вскачь, и окружающий мир подернулся рябью, когда он увидел что сокровищница эмира заполнена не золотом, а круглыми речными булыжниками. Прикоснувшись к камням рукой, Нэд покраснел, как ребенок добравшийся до чужой тайны.  
Золото на самом деле оказалось миражом, таким же совершенным как сам Фейсал. Как все тайны, притягивающие Нэда с детства — пустышки, обманки, которые ему самостоятельно предстояло наполнить смыслом.  
Шорох сзади оповестил о возвращении принца. Медленно обернувшись, Нэд посмотрел на Фейсала снизу вверх, как много лет назад смотрел на мать.  
\- Я не смог удержаться. Мне стыдно. Прости.  
Фейсал приблизился, навис над Нэдом и замер, будто раздумывая, как поступить с любопытным англичанином. Потом Фейсал опустился на землю, задевая коленом бедро Нэда  
\- Мои солдаты со мной, пока они верят, что у меня есть золото, чтобы заплатить им, - вздохнул Фейсал.  
В тусклом свете догорающего костра Нэд заметил блоху на одежде Фейсала. Не было ничего удивительного или особенного в том, что в походных условиях эмир страдал теми же недугами, что и его воины, но именно в этот момент внутри Нэда что-то щелкнуло и он произнес самые странные, красивые и, возможно, самые глупые слова в своей жизни.  
\- Я буду ждать, когда ты ждешь, идти, когда ты в походе, не подчиняться ни одному турку, относиться с добром к любому, кто говорит по-арабски. И ставить независимость превыше жизни, семьи и благ.  
Он чувствовал себя одновременно актером, зрителем и автором пьесы. Британский подданный не имел права присягать на верность командующему иностранной армии. Фейсал не мог принять клятву верности чужеземца  
Через два дня доклад для разведывательного управления был готов. Снаряжая англичанина в путь, предводитель арабского войска подарил ему рыжую верблюдицу беговой породы, на длинных ногах, и выделил маленький отряд из четырех человек для охраны.  
Пустыня как всегда милосердно освобождала голову от мыслей и дарила пустоту. После первых часов пути под палящим солнцем думать становилось все трудней и трудней. Рассматривая дрожащий миражами горизонт, Нэд спрашивал себя, не были ли Фейсал, его армия и мечты о свободе миражами.  
Глава пятая.  
В Каирском порту разгружали вновь прибывшие военные корабли. Крики наемных рабочих были слышны в здании разведывательного управления.  
Пока Клейтон читал его доклад, Нэд знакомился с соглашением Сайкса-Пико.  
То, что раньше он видел как набросок на карте, теперь приобрело законную силу в виде договора, подписанного министрами четырех великих держав. Всесильных держав?  
Рассматривая новую карту Аравийского полуострова, Нэд верил, что европейцы, не видевшие толком пустыню, возомнили себя богами и поплатятся за это святотатство.  
Как посмели они навязывать пустыне свои цвета? Сейчас карта больше чем когда-либо напоминала алтарь с разложенными на нем внутренностями жертвенного животного.  
\- Отрядам Фейсала нужна база в Йенбо. Нужны самые легкие пулеметы и горные орудия, какие можно добыть в Египте. Обслуживать их должны мусульмане — египтяне или военнопленные турки. Необходимы также деньги и запасы продовольствия.  
\- Вы пишите, что арабы неорганизованны, не держат линию обороны, не умеют договариваться друг с другом, не верят христианам. От маленьких отрядов больше пользы чем от больших, - Клейтон оторвал взгляд от бумаг и посмотрел на Нэда. - Тем самым подтверждаете выводы французов.  
Призывы имама раскатились по улице. Окна облепили мухи. Вода в графине на столе была слишком теплой, чтобы утолить жажду.  
\- Какие выводы?  
\- Арабское восстание отыграло свою роль. Чтобы победить турок, в Рабеге должны высадиться войска союзников.  
\- По всему Хиджазу под знамена шерифа Мекки встали тысячи бедуинов, - Нэд старался, чтобы голос его звучал спокойно и равнодушно. - Измученные турецким произволом, они готовы сражаться. Это единственная сила, существующая на настоящий момент.  
«Стоит высадиться здесь иностранным легионам — бедуины разбегутся по своим деревням», - закончил он про себя, а вслух добавил:  
\- Технически невозможно немедленно высадить английские или французские части в Рабеге. У нас просто нет лишних батальонов.  
\- Единственная сила, - ворчливо повторил его слова Клейтон. - Арабов трудно понять. Сегодня мы дадим им оружие, а завтра они разбредутся по пустыне, позабыв о данных нам обещаниях.  
Нэд скосил взгляд на договор Сайкса-Пико, лежавший на столе, и подумал, что больше всего боятся быть обманутыми те, кто постоянно лгут сами.  
\- Нам нужны свои люди среди арабов. Кто-то кто бы хорошо разбирался в местных обычаях, завоевал доверие и уважение арабских вождей и мог бы корректировать их действия. Тогда помощь оружием и деньгами не будет напрасной. Но чтобы собрать подходящую команду специалистов в Англии и доставить их сюда, нам понадобится время, не меньше полугода.  
Что случится со стихийным восстанием бедуинов через полгода? Оно захлебнется? Обернется гражданской войной кланов? Или турки задавят мятеж и казнят Фейсала на площади в Дамаске?  
\- Фейсал доверяет вам?  
\- Глупо предлагать роль военного советника человеку, не имеющему опыта сражений, знающему войну только по книжкам, - не сдержал усмешку Нэд. Он совсем не годился для этой роли. Всю жизнь он прожил в мире идей, плохо понимал людей и совсем не умел управлять ими.  
Военный корабль отвез Нэда в Йенбо. Когда он не мог заснуть, Нэд мысленно подсчитывал количество винтовок необходимое арабам, и в уме прикидывал, что из тяжелой артиллерии смогут дать англичане.  
Две пятнадцатифутовые пушки, уцелевшие после битвы под Галлиполи, были совсем не тем на что он рассчитывал.  
\- Этим громадинам больше двадцати лет, - разозлился Нэд. - Для их транспортировки понадобиться упряжка из шести мулов!  
\- А также у них плохой тормоз отката и отсыревшая шрапнель. А еще максимальная дальность стрельбы не больше трех тысяч метров. Но главное - они создают много шума, - утешил его Гарланд.  
Говорили, у старого физика, руководившего египетской бригадой артиллеристов, было больное сердце. Рассказывали, что некогда он преподавал в Оксфорде. По словам самого Гарланда, выходило, что он бродил по сирийским землям около десяти лет.  
\- Или больше, - подмигнул он Нэду. - Вы же знаете, что время в песках течет по-иному.  
Для Гарланда все началось с паломничества в Иерусалим. Нэд готов был признать, что в определенном смысле все истории начинаются с паломничества  
\- Представляете три священных города на обиженном природой, непригодном для жизни человека клочке земли, - бывший профессор поучительно поднимал вверх палец.  
В первые дни знакомства Нэду казалось, что этот человек, носивший арабскую длинную рубашку поверх потертых армейский брюк, смеется над ним, но вскоре появилось ощущение, что Гарланд высмеивает самого себя.  
Дорога через пустыню к вади Йенбо, где, если верить разведчикам, разбил лагерь Фейсал, грозила превратиться для Нэда в лабиринт безрадостных раздумий, если бы болтовня Гарланда не отвлекала его от мрачных мыслей.  
\- Здесь, вдали от дома, среди бескрайних пустошей и их наивных жителей, англичанин легко забывается и мнит себя богом, - кряхтел Гарланд, раскладывая палатку для ночлега.  
Он пользовался черным шатром из козьих шкур, говорил, что пять лет назад этот шатер подарил ему один из вождей бени-сахр, за то что Гарланд спас ему жизнь, и помог отомстить врагам, научив обращаться с бризантовой взрывчаткой.  
После тяжелой работы старик хватался за сердце и долго сидел на песке, рассматривая звезды.  
\- Болезнь. Разве это не лучшее оправдание перед богом? - выдал он между сиплыми вдохами.  
Если у Гарланда и была когда-то семья в Англии, о ней он никогда не рассказывал, зато дважды, качая головой, пересказывал историю своего спутника — сирийского мальчика Али. На вид мальчишке было не больше пятнадцати — тонкие черты лица, большие глаза, стройное сильное тело и узкие бедра.  
\- Его мама умирала от сифилиса, когда я проходил через их селение. Наверное, один из турецких солдат заразил ее. Говорят, в турецкой армии каждый третий болеет, - сосредотачиваясь на рассказе, Гарланд мечтательно прикрывал глаза. - Так вот, Али тогда было лет десять и похож он был на маленького грязного цыпленка...  
\- Неправда, - перебил мальчик по-арабски, прекрасно понимая, о ком идет речь.  
\- Как же нет? - потрепал его по кудрявой голове Гарланд. - Длинная шея, тонкие ручки и ножки. Ни дать ни взять — цыпленок, худой и голодный. Он принес чужаку воды. И его мать, не имея родственников, которые позаботились бы о ее сыне, стала упрашивать меня приглядеть за ее сокровищем.  
Али отвернулся, уши мальчика покраснели. Нэд догадался, что Али сейчас думает не о давно умершей матери, а о том, что Гарланд назвал его сокровищем.  
Нэд наблюдал за ними со странным чувством. В их отношениях не было строгости, часто присущей отношениям между старшим и младшим, зато они были нежны друг с другом, как истинные родственники.  
\- Близость смерти делает меня больше арабом, чем христианином. Мне нет дела до того, чем закончиться эта война. Я искупил свои грехи, прошлые и настоящие. Мое сердце танцует последний вальс.  
В душе Гарланд был поэтом, в жизни по ошибке стал физиком. Его объяснения всегда были простыми, подробными и доходчивыми — «так взболтать порох, сюда вложить взрыватель, тут протянуть бечевку. Повтори. Еще раз. Ей-богу, ребенок сделал бы это лучше!»  
Мальчишка-сириец смотрел на Гарланда, когда тот говорил, ел или кряхтя взбирался на своего верблюда. Временами Али напоминал сиделку, чутко следящую за больным и готовую в любую минуту подставить плечо. Иногда, в прикосновениях мальчика и старика Нэду чудилось что-то интимное. В такие минуты он проклинал свои дурные фантазии и благодарил бога за то, что плохо помнил свои сны.  
-Арабы свирепые воины, но в их истории больше измен, чем побед, - полуденный зной заставил их дожидаться вечера в тени горбов собственных верблюдов.  
Нэд достаточно долго занимался историей, чтобы заметить поверхностность этого утверждения.  
\- Возьмем пророка Мухамеда. Он побил неверных. Взял Мекку. Основал династию Хашимитов, к которой принадлежит твой принц.  
Привыкший к поспешным выводам Гарланда, Нэд возражал неохотно, без эмоций, скорее просто чтобы поддержать разговор.  
\- Фейсал не мой принц.  
Несмотря на улыбку, видно было, что жару Гарланд переносил тяжело — грудь вздымалась слишком часто, дыхание стало сиплым.  
\- Кто приносил победы великому Мухамеду?  
Поучительный тон старика вызвал у Нэда снисходительную улыбку.  
\- Халид ибн Валид, - торжественно объявил Гарланд. - Сначала он был врагом Мухамеда. Перешел на его сторону сраженный его харизмой. Присягнул ему на верность и убивал его врагов. На чьей стороне дерешься ты, Нэд?  
Его давно никто не называл по имени. Почему старик выбрал именно эту сокращенную форму? Удушающая жара мешала сосредоточиться. Хриплое дыхание Гарланда беспокоило — казалось, старик испустит дух в пути.  
\- Зачем ты здесь, Нэд?  
Неужели старик думал, что он будет отвечать на этот дурацкий вопрос?  
\- Я тебе скажу, - объявил Гарланд — и как только его голосовые связки не усохли от жажды? - Тебе нравится, как звучит слово «свобода».  
Гарланл приподнялся, ветер кинул ему в лицо края его головного платка. Он еще раз громко произнес «свобода», английское слово непривычно покатилось по чужой земле, стараясь пустить корни в бесплодную почву.  
\- Освободительное движение - всегда кровь и грязь, ложь, обман, миражи, но из века в век люди идут за этим обманчивым сиянием, надеясь выиграть новую жизнь для себя. Отвоевать свою внутреннюю свободу.  
Нэд дотронулся языком до неба — во рту было слишком сухо, чтобы выдавить из себя хоть слово. Да и что он мог ответить на этот пафосный бред? Гарланду следовало писать стихи, а не взрывать мины.  
-Твой принц отлично поработал, - пошутил Гарланд, когда они достигли вади Йенбо, где осели войска Фейсала. - Его маленькая арабская армия похожа на турецкую.  
За три дня пути Нэд успел привыкнуть к специфическому чувству юмора Гарланда, но не хотел, чтобы его услышал Фейсал, или кто-то из арабских вождей, понимающих по-английски. Впрочем, сейчас было не до того, чтобы призывать старика к сдержанности. Нэд оглядывался по сторонам, признавая, что в словах Гарланда больше правды, чем преувеличения. За несколько недель, прошедших с того времени, как Нэд последний раз видел армию мятежников, Фейсалу удалось сделать невероятное. Теперь арабская армия напоминала регулярную, со строгой иерархией, распорядком дня, включающим в себя тренировочные часы, проверку оружия и регулярные вылазки в горы маленьких отрядов.  
Наравне с организацией была налажена связь — несколько раз в день прибывали гонцы от двигающейся в сторону Медины из Рабега колоны Абдуллы. Получив в свое распоряжение, наконец, долгожданную артиллерийскую бригаду, старший брат Фейсала спешил снискать славу великого полководца. Команда египетских связистов протянула через пустынные мили провода и установила телеграфную связь с отрядами Али и Зейда.  
Фейсал выглядел очень воодушевленным этими маленькими победами. Узнав о пушках, он радостно пожал руку Гарланду и следовавшему за ним по пятам сирийцу.  
Разговоры о пушках чередовались с восхвалением новоявленного короля Аравии. Новый титул Хусейна воодушевлял простых солдат и превращал их в собственных глазах в великих воинов. Англичане, признавшие Хусейна королем, автоматически были зачислены в друзья.  
\- Мы окружим Медину. Абдулла с юга, Али и Зейд с запада, мы с севера, - объяснял Фейсал перед собранием шерифов. - Ударим с трех сторон, и Фахри-паша не выстоит против нас.  
Вожди волновались, спорили, торговались и вскрикивали, чем-то их поведение напоминало поведение купцов на базаре. Фейсал, как обычно, справлялся с гвалтом, убеждая и обещая.  
Вечером между холмов завывал ветер, от вади тянуло запахом ила. Фейсал сидел в палатке, опираясь спиной на набитый камнями сундук. Но ведь больше не было необходимости в этой бутафории? Или была? Почему Фейсал держал поблизости этот символ миража? Не потому ли, что не чувствовал уверенности в нынешней, якобы благоприятной, ситуации, не особо доверял новым братским договоренностям? Абдулла и Али обещали поддержать его атаку на Медину, но вряд ли Фейсал забыл, что недавно они бросили его в турецком тылу без пропитания и оружия.  
Осмотр пушек не занял много времени. Через десять минут приседаний на жаре около железных громадин Гарланд сплюнул себе под ноги.  
\- Шрапнель заплесневела.  
\- Но стрелять они смогут? - спросил Фейсал.  
\- Конечно, - Нэд не понимал, что заставило его ответить вместо техника. Обычно он не отличался нетерпением и уж тем более не позволял себе выдавать желаемое за действительное.  
Иногда вместе с новостями гонцы от Абдуллы привозили подарки. Часто это были бутыли вина и сладости, один раз немецкий пистолет для Фейсала, другой раз — кальян и барабаны.  
А однажды подарок и вовсе удивил Нэда. С гонцом приехал молодой араб, невысокий и худой, он привлекал к себе внимание разве что гладко выбритыми щеками. Оставшись в лагере, он целый день бездельничал, валяясь в тени, а вечером переодевшись в женское платье и нацепив на руки браслеты, устроил в шатре эмира представление. Нэд видел нечто подобное в кофейнях Каира.  
\- Наверное, европейцу такое любование мужчиной кажется дикостью? - глупо было надеяться, что Фейсал не заметит его замешательство.  
\- Нет, - пробормотал Нэд.  
«Я мог бы влюбиться в тебя», - подумал Нэд и встретился с Фейсалом взглядом. Рядом кто-то хлопнул в ладоши, сразу несколько голосов закричали что-то пошлое, подбадривая танцора. В палатке пахло вином, сигаретным дымом и потом. На миг все окружающее перестало для Нэда существовать — он рассматривал отблески огня в темных зрачках Фейсала. Внутри всколыхнулся знакомый восторг. «Я почти влюбился в тебя», - он постарался представить, как произносит это вслух. Почувствовал веселый азарт и небывалую легкость. Нэд снова ощутил себя одновременно сочинителем и исполнителем самой приятной пьесы, которую мог придумать.  
Наваждение отпустило, когда танцы закончились.  
Наверное, он плохо слушал о чем говорили окружающие, не уловил суть разговора Гарланда и Фейсала. Потому на следующее утро, выбираясь из своей палатки, не выспавшийся и мучимый жаждой, Нэд удивился, увидев в лагере оживление. Переезды не были редкостью - гордясь мобильностью своего войска, арабы часто меняли место стоянки. Изумление вызывала не суматоха вокруг, а гарцующий на белом коне, наряженный в яркое платье юноша-знаменосец. Уложенные в косы темные волосы, красные с желтым шелковые одежды развевающиеся на ветру притягивали взгляд сильнее, чем реющий над головой знаменосца бордовый флаг. Узнать в этом дивном экзотическом создании Али, мальчика Гарланда, было непросто.  
\- Я хотел отблагодарить Гарланда, - пояснил Фейсал, передавая Нэду мех с водой. - Старик сказал, что ничего не хочет для себя, просил позаботиться о его воспитаннике.  
Вода была теплой, как ветер от реки и песок под ногами.  
К новому месту стоянки Нэд ехал рядом с Фейсалом. Мальчишка-знаменосец маячил перед глазами, сверкая довольной улыбкой. Покачивающийся рядом в седле Гарланд выглядел так, словно наступил один из самых счастливых дней его жизни.  
Оглянувшись несколько раз назад, Нэд обнаружил, что никого из арабов не удивляет происходящее. Люди занимались обычными делами: шерифы кричали на слуг, охотники гоняли в горах газелей, самые неугомонные из арабов устроили гонки на верблюдах впереди отряда. В воздухе кружила пыль, резкие хлопки одиноких выстрелов оглушали. Никому не было дела до нарядного мальчишки.  
Новый лагерь обустраивали до вечера. Шатры собрали около финиковой рощи. Прохлада просочилась в воздух вместе с темнотой. Нэд пил кофе в палатке Фейсала, и теплая чашка скользила в вспотевшей ладони.  
\- Почему бы тебе не переодеться в арабскую одежду? - спросил Фейсал, закуривая очередную сигарету.  
Мысль показалась здравой. С практической точки зрения, в просторной арабской тунике удобнее ехать на верблюде. Но гораздо интереснее и важнее казалась идеологическая составляющая перевоплощения. Конечно, этот шаг нельзя сравнивать с принесением присяги, но Нэд отлично помнил, какой восторг испытал, впервые облачившись в военную форму, словно стал выше на пару сантиметров. Сколько в этих ощущениях было его личного восприятия, сколько навязанного обществом восхищения военными? С арабской одеждой будет по-другому. Вряд ли европейцы, его земляки, одобрят такое перевоплощение. Но нужно ли ему их одобрение? Нэд потер ладони, обдумывая новый вызов.  
Оказывается, покинув Каир, он всячески избегал мыслей о своей новой, непривычной роли британского военного советника при арабской армии. Любой спектакль предполагает переодевание. Ему предстоит остаться в пустыне на неопределенный срок. Если он переймет некоторые местные привычки, легче будет завоевать доверие и уважение бедуинов. Они привыкли видеть, что турки носят хаки, не стоит мозолить им глаза английской формой того же цвета.  
\- Хорошая идея, - наконец заключил Нэд и благодарно склонил голову.  
Белый наряд хранился в тисненном кожей деревянном сундуке с золотым замками. Несколько минут Нэд смотрел на этот непривычный для походной обстановки предмет роскоши. Сперва он думал, что Фейсал просто даст ему одно из своих сменных платьев. Но то, что вручил ему эмир, походило на дорогой подарок. Шелк холодил ладони и казался невесомым. Пояс с золотой окантовкой соскользнул и Нэд быстро перехватил его в воздухе, боясь, что он испачкается о пыльный ковер. Английское воспитание требовало отказаться от дорогого подарка, интуиция подсказывала, что отказ обидит Фейсала.  
\- Другой чистой одежды у меня нет, - сказал Фейсал, словно услышал его колебания.  
Довольный и смущенный Нэд отправился в свою палатку. Даже в темноте ткань блестела белизной.  
На следующее утро он умышленно оттягивал момент переодевания - долго купался в вади, бреясь, случайно порезал шею. Солнце почти добралось до зенита, когда Нэд надел тонкую тунику. В просторной одежде жара ощущалась иначе - армейская форма не пропускала воздух и быстро пропитывалась потом, отчего неприятно прилипала к телу, легкий шелк наоборот позволял коже дышать. Из-за привычки Нэда закатывать рукава его предплечья покраснели, нежные прикосновения ткани успокаивали воспаленную кожу и снимали зуд. Путавшиеся между ног при каждом шаге полы туники едва не убедили Нэда в том, что изменилась не только его одежда, но походка и ширина шага.  
Он предполагал, что его будет раздражать всеобщее внимание к его новому облику, готовился снести все как неизбежную необходимость, но на деле оказалось, что чужие любопытные взгляды доставляли ему удовольствие. Еще один вызов. Еще одна роль. Еще одна возможность стать кем-то другим. Новым? Лучшим?  
\- Давно пора вам было выбросить ужасно тесную форму, - прагматично заметил Гарланд.  
\- Думаю, бабушка Фейсала не догадывалась кому внук отдаст ее подарок, - посмеялся Мавлюд.  
\- Когда- нибудь мне стоит посетить Мекку, хотя бы для того, чтобы поблагодарить его бабушку за то, что она присылает внуку, такие нужные вещи, как одежда и пирожки, - пошутил Нэд.  
\- Думаю, старушка не обрадуется, узнав, что ее внук, вместо того, чтобы прислушаться к ее совету и подыскать себе жену, подарил наряд невесты мужчине, тем более чужестранцу, - в тон ему ответил Мавлюд. Его замечание можно было бы расценить как шутку, если бы Нэд не знал, насколько плохо у Мавлюда с чувством юмора.  
Некоторое время Нэд стоял без движений, как статуя, ожидая, когда еще кто-то подтвердит выводы Мавлюда и высмеет его. По сути одежда немногим отличалась от привычных одеяний арабской знати. То ли большинство бедуинов не увидели за богатством наряда второго смысла, то ли им было все равно, но никто не посмеялся над Нэдом, кроме него самого.  
Когда он добрался до шатра Фейсала, внутри у него все дрожало, и от сдерживаемого смеха на глаза наворачивались слезы. Необходимость ждать, пока великий эмир выслушает бесконечные жалобы и просьбы пришедших к нему шерифов, приглушила веселье. Нэд подумал о том, что день Фейсала расписан по минутам, даже часть ночи уходила на планирование ночных вылазок. Немного оставалось на отдых и сон, совсем ничего на то, чтобы просто побыть самим самой. Интересно, каким был бы Фейсал без его армии? О чем бы говорил? Чему бы радовался?  
Последний шериф покинул палатку, откашливаясь от сигаретного дыма. Повинуясь неясному предчувствию, Нэд встал и несколько раз крутанулся вокруг своей оси, позволяя просторному одеянию взлететь в воздух и снова опасть к ногам. Он хотел насмешить Фейсала, помочь ему выкинуть из головы чужие проблемы. Глядя на него сверху вниз, Нэд ожидал увидеть улыбку. Но Фейсал смотрел на него как зачарованный, широко распахнутыми глазами, в глубине которых светилось удивление и восхищение.  
\- Так представляла твоя бабушка невесту для тебя? - спросил Нэд.  
Фейсал сглотнул, потер глаза, казалось, прошла целая вечность прежде чем к нему вернулся дар речи:  
\- Во всем лагере не найдется другой чистой одежды.  
\- Ага.  
\- Тебе нужно было что-то удобное.  
\- Точно.  
\- Чтобы ты походил на одного из нас.  
Ситуация была забавной. Можно было подумать, что Фейсал оправдывается. Нэд наслаждался этой маленькой неловкостью. Надеялся, что Фейсал тоже получает от этого удовольствие. Он рассчитывал, что они посмеются вместе, но получилась даже лучше — у них появилось что-то похожее на общую тайну.

Глава шестая.  
Запланированная совместная атака трех самостоятельных арабских армий обернулась позорным поражением, несмотря на то, что Фахри-паша сам облегчил противникам задачу, выведя трехтысячный гарнизон из крепости с целью прижать наконец мятежную армию Фейсала. Момент для нападения был самый благоприятный, отличная возможность взять турецкую колону в окружение в одном из ущельев около вади Сафра. Связь между арабскими армиями тоже работала отлично.  
Первое разочарование принес гонец от Абдуллы. Шериф Абдулла отказывался принимать участие в наступлении, ссылаясь на недостачу артиллерии.  
Фейсал решил, что ему удастся заключить в блокаду вражескую колонну силами двух армий. Он спешно телеграфировал Али, приказав выдвигаться на позиции и ждать его сигнала. Люди Фейсала за час сложили палатки, и отряды двинулись в путь - впереди всадники на верблюдах, за ними - артиллерийская бригада, под началом Гарланда.  
За полдня и полночи они совершили бросок до вади Сафра и закрепились на горных склонах. Фейсал собирался дать своим людям несколько часов отдыха и утром одновременно с Али начать атаку.  
Экономя время, арабы не стали ставить шатры — многие, закутавшись в одеяла, легли спать около своих верблюдов. Мавлюд позаботился о том, чтобы эмир не ночевал под открытым небом, разложив походную палатку. Фейсал пригласил к себе Нэда, Гарланда и Али.  
Измученный дневным маршем, Нэд завалился на ковры и сразу уснул. Несколько раз он просыпался ночью от холода. Кутаясь в одеяла, он прислушивался к храпу Гарланда, и вдыхал запах извечных сигарет Фейсала. Эмир не спал, сидел у костра, разбирал письма и курил. Нэд хотел бы сказать что-то подбадривающее, но не мог подобрать слова. Фейсалу стоило отдохнуть перед боем. Проваливаясь в полусон, Нэд думал о том, что нужно растолкать Гарланда и запретить ему так громко храпеть, возможно, тогда Фейсалу удастся уснуть.  
Первые пушечные выстрелы на рассвете напоминали грозовые раскаты, что часто будили Нэда в Англии.  
\- Али, - прошипел Фейсал, вскакивая на ноги.  
Выбравшись из палатки и встав за спиной Фейсала, Нэд прислушивался к шуму отдаленного боя.  
\- Самоуверенный, нетерпеливый осел, - выплюнул Фейсал сквозь зубы.  
Планы совместного нападения пошли прахом. Судя по грому пушек Али схватился с турками за сотню километров от места стоянки армии Фейсала. Без поддержки. Без предупреждения. Фейсалу ни за что не успеть подтянуть свою армию.  
Все, что он мог сделать - это послать сотню вооруженных винтовками всадников на самых быстрых верблюдах на помощь брату, который разрушил его планы. Много ли толку от этой помощи? Успеют ли они вовремя? Не посылает ли он своих людей на бойню? Какой смысл в этих глупых жертвах? Почему прислушиваясь к своей гордыне, Али не подумал о том, сколько солдат погибнет в этой неравной, глупой, бесполезной битве?!  
Фейсал сжимал и разжимал кулаки, ходил по лагерю, раскидывая ногами пыль. Арабы вокруг волновались, сыпали проклятиями, просились в бой и палили в воздух. Шерифам пришлось угрожать своим людям наказаниями, чтобы заставить их перестать расходовать патроны. Даже никогда не унывающий Гарланд погрустнел.  
\- Турки побьют его, - сказал Фейсал к полудню, когда звуки боя за горизонтом стали стихать. - И я ничего не могу сделать.  
К вечеру разведчики подтвердили очевидное — Али разбит, вдохновленный победой Фахри-паша собирается добить оставшихся мятежников. Завтра он получит в подкрепление батальон и двинется на вади Сафра и вади Йенбо.  
С точки зрения Нэда, произошедшее было ничем иным как предательством. Он с удовольствием ударил бы вечно лоснящееся от пота лицо Абдуллы. Заставил бы его подавиться его же обвинениями: «Фейсал не умеет действовать решительно, потому неудачи - его судьба».  
Нэд ненавидел собственную глупость и наивность.  
В минуту общей подавленности презирал старика Хусейна за то, что тот относился к своим сыновьям как к верным псам и, отправляя на войну, не потрудился посвятить их в свои планы.  
Али, Нэд скрипел зубами, вспоминая его вспыльчивость — неужели при первой и единственной встрече этот худой, высушенный чахоткой человек с темпераментом холерика показался ему честным и достойным уважения?  
Оценивать прошлое легче, чем делать прогнозы на будущее. Нэду казалось, что он сам тоже виноват в том, что восстание оказалось на краю гибели. Какой советник получится из книжного червя?  
Чем больше Нэд думал, тем сильнее ненавидел себя. Он еще худший лицемер и обманщик, чем Абдулла. Вот уже несколько недель он знал о договоре Сайкса-Пико, но предпочитал не придавать ему значения. Неужели он и правда верил, что арабы за несколько месяцев сами, без помощи союзников отчистят Аравию от турок? Сумел себя убедить в том, что если такое чудо произойдет, все красные и синие зоны останутся только на бумаге.  
Он думал о своих ошибках, всю ночь и весь день отступления.  
По сообщениям разведчиков, турки наступали арабам на пятки. Понимая, что битва неизбежна, Фейсал расположил своих людей на близлежащих холмах, надеясь загнать врага в ущелье. Гарланд радостно кивал и вовсю по-арабски восхвалял дар полководца эмира, когда его с пушками отправили на восточную горную гряду вади Йенбо. Он устроился так чтобы восходящее солнце не слепило и обещал накрыть турок огнем, как только сунутся в ущелье.  
План Фейсала был простым и легким в исполнении — лучшие двести стрелков заняли скалы, всадники на верблюдах притаились с двух сторон ущелья. Каждое крыло - отдельное племя, послушное своему шерифу, хорошо знающему местность.  
Нэд вместе со снайперами засел немного ниже бригады Гарланда. После первых же выстрелов в ушах поселился раздражающий звон.  
Пополнившие свои ряды свежими силами турки вели себя осторожно, топтались на месте и даже трусили, поливая склоны рассеянным пулеметным огнем. После нескольких часов перестрелки атейба на левом фланге арабской армии сумели продвинуться вперед и занять позиции на нижних уступах склонов. Гарланд, обливаясь потом, поддерживал их огнем. Фейсал подкорректировал план, и теперь арабы собирались обойти турецкую армию с тыла, разбить ее на две части и запереть в ущелье ее авангард. Особенно радовала сидевших рядом с Нэдом арабов возможность захватить пулеметы.  
Так бы и случилось, если бы джейхуа неожиданно не вышли из боя - правое крыло армии Фейсала ускакало прочь, поднимая за собой столб пыли. Предательство решило ход сражения. Фейсал вынужден был отступить, спасая людей и пушки. Особенно тяжело было вытащить из под пулеметного огня тяжелые гаубицы. Гарланд не пожелал бросать оружие и только путался под ногами. На удивление стойко повел себя Али — по-прежнему облаченный в яркие одежды знаменосца, мальчишка работал наравне со взрослыми, готовя гаубицы к транспортировке - скользнул под дно пушки, перевязал ось и помог запрячь мулов.  
Пули гулко били о камни. Только когда наступило время уходить, Нэд заметил как крепко он стискивает пальцами скальный выступ - до боли в мышцах, до судорог.  
От непривычного напряжения между лопаток словно вогнали меч. Тело сковало оцепенение. Чтобы встать на ноги, ему пришлось призвать на помощь всю силу воли. Страх был сродни опьянению — мысли оставались ясными, а тело не слушалось. Несмотря на то, что он давно носил военную форму, в настоящем бою Нэд участвовал впервые. Каждый выстрел и крик эхом отзывались внутри, порождая странную дрожь.  
\- Где Фейсал?  
Тьма внутри убеждала Нэда, что Фейсал погиб. Противоестественная логика вопила — их предали, битва проиграна, Фейсал должен умереть.  
На выходе из ущелья всадники на верблюдах подняли облако пыли, по склонам, перепрыгивая через камни, бежали люди. На негнущихся ногах Нэд скатился с горы. Отмахиваясь от кричащего ему вслед Гарланда, взгромоздился на верблюда. Вместо того, чтобы отступать от гор, он поехал к выходу из ущелья. На полдороги кто-то перехватил поводья его верблюда. Оглохший от выстрелов Нэд попытался вытащить пистолет, но Мавлюд остановил его движение. Нэд не слышал слов, не понимал дерганых жестов, но успокоился, всматриваясь в темные глаза араба. Мавлюд любил Фейсала, Мавлюд никогда бы не предал Фейсла. Не бросил бы. Мавлюд не стал бы уводить Нэда от Фейсала. Или стал бы?  
Стихийный лагерь, раскинувшийся около финиковых рощ кипел волнением: люди звали друг друга, ругались, проклинали врага и оплакивали убитых. В воздухе пахло кровью и паленой кожей - по обыкновению, чтобы остановить кровотечение, арабы прижигали раны раскаленным железом. Желудок Нэда совершил опасный кувырок, грозя выплеснуть содержимое наружу.  
В центре лагеря эмир разговаривал с шерифами. Но как же трудно до них было добраться — люди и верблюды, словно сговорились, плотной стеной заслоняя от Нэда Фейсала. Под ноги попадались шаткие камни, Нэда толкали и тянули за рукава, кто-то пытался с ним заговорить. Когда до Фейсала оставалось десять шагов, Нэд просто рухнул на землю. Он сидел в пыли в грязной одежде, понимая, что не сможет сделать больше ни шагу и безумно улыбался, рассматривая целого и невредимого Фейсала.  
Он не понял, как это случилось, но в какой-то момент Фейсал просто оказался на земле рядом с ним, прикасаясь коленом к его колену, предложил закурить. Нэд хотел сказать, что ненавидит дурную привычку Фейсала, но вместо этого принял из перепачканных рук эмира сигарету. Легкие наполнились дымом, и он закашлялся. Фейсал несколько раз хлопнул его по спине, и почему-то простое движение показалось очень приятным.  
Небо потемнело, в долине вспыхнули костры, запах свежеиспеченных хлебных лепешек смешался с запахом верблюжьей шерсти.  
Обеспокоенные шерифы после ужина снова обступили Фейсала — требовали гарантий, возмещения убытков, угрожали отъездом, проклинали тех хитрецов, которые дезертировали сразу после боя.  
Кто-то должен был озвучить неизбежное, и Нэд взял эту роль на себя:  
\- Мы должны отступить в Йенбо. Под защиту английских военных судов.  
Что-то неприятно кольнуло в груди, когда он увидел, как легко Фейсал согласился. Несмотря на то, что другого выхода не было, Нэд не мог перестать чувствовать себя маленьким нашкодившим ребенком, который убежал из дома и при первых же раскатах грома спешит вернуться под опеку родителей.  
Тяжкие раздумья прервал влетевший в палатку Али.  
\- Гарланд умирает и хочет видеть Лоуренса, - мальчик размазывал по лицу слезы и грязь.  
Фейсал как обычно двигался быстрее и Нэд едва поспевал за ним.  
С неприязнью Нэд оглядывался на следовавших за ними по пятам шерифов. Ему хотелось остаться с умирающим земляком наедине, сейчас перед лицом смерти родство и отчужденность воспринимались особенно остро. Словно угадав его желание, Фейсал приказал шерифам отступить.  
Гарланд лежал на шерстяном ковре. Он дышал тяжело и часто. Из уголка его губ стекала струйка крови.  
Упавший рядом на колени, Али плакал и брызгал в лицо умирающего чистой водой. Нэд сел около головы Гарланда и взял его за руку. Казалось важным дать понять старику, что хоть он и умирает на чужой земле, рядом есть человек, который родился под тем же небом, что и он. Гарланд должен знать, что он не одинок.  
Нэд мог поклясться, что в глазах старика мелькнуло что-то похожее на благодарность, когда они встретились взглядами. Слезы полились по щекам Нэда, когда Гарланд крепко сжал его руку, вкладывая в дружеское рукопожатие последние силы.  
\- Смерть более истинна, чем жизнь, - произнес за его спиной Фейсал и стиснул плечо Нэда.  
Прошло несколько долгих мгновений, прежде чем Нэд понял, что принц не озвучивал его мысли, а всего лишь следовал древнему обычаю.  
Последние вдохи Гарланда были свистящими и короткими. Когда сердце остановилось, невидящие глаза продолжали разглядывать звездами небо.  
Следуя традициям, Али раздел Гарланда, омыл, заткнул все отверстия в теле верблюжьей шерстью и завернул в ткань палатки. Той самой, доставшейся некогда Гарланду от благодарного шерифа, которому он помог осуществить план мести.  
Нэд шел за верблюдом, пока животное поднималось на холм. Вместе с Фейсалом и другими арабами вырыл неглубокую яму и уложил завернутое в ткань тело на правый бок, лицом на восток.  
Сверху насыпали маленький курган и выложили пирамидку из камней.  
\- Пусть бог заменит вам умершего, - прозвучало между прощальными ружейными залпами.  
Ни Нэду, ни Фейсалу не удалось уговорить Али покинуть могилу. Мальчик остался наверху, он выл от горя, как степной волк на обдуваемой всеми ветрами вершине.  
Много раз потом Нэд думал, что ему стоило настоять, прикрикнуть на мальчишку или даже насильно заставить его спуститься. Оставлять его один на один с горем было жестоко.  
Но в тот вечер Нэд чувствовал себя больным и не мог соображать ясно. Возвращаясь с похорон, он стискивал в кулаке ткань рукава Фейсала, бессознательно ища опору. И только когда Фейсал споткнулся и почти рухнул на него, Нэд понял, что не он один едва держится на ногах. Засыпая в палатке Фейсала, Нэд не выпускал из рук край одежды эмира.  
Молитва на рассвете, под робкими, похожими на обещания лучами солнца. Первый глоток воды, успокаивающий боль в горящем, сорванном горле. Было приятно сидеть на воздухе и смотреть как лагерь суетливо готовит пищу. Наливая ему кофе, один из рабов залил руку Нэда кипятком. И только ощутив боль, он вспомнил беды и потери вчерашнего дня.  
Поднимаясь в гору, Нэд несколько раз споткнулся. С запада налетел ветер, швыряя в лицо пыль. Позади в лагере перекрикивались люди. Над головой кружил ястреб. Вокруг сложенного впотьмах кургана с маленькой пирамидкой виднелись десятки человеческих следов. Между камней шуршала полевая мышь. Место выглядело безжизненным, Нэду казалось, что даже воздуха здесь было недостаточно, чтобы вздохнуть полной грудью.  
Али лежал рядом, касаясь левой рукой нижнего камня пирамиды. Одежда мальчика ниже пояса и земля под ним пропитались кровью. Время замедлило свой бег, пока Нэд стоял над мальчиком и думал о насильственной смерти. Кто, как и почему мог убить Али? Прошла целая вечность, прежде чем разбитое горем сознание обрело способность подмечать и анализировать детали — кинжал в правой руке мальчика, удобное, характерное для сна положение тела. Представляя как мальчик ждал смерти, Нэд передернулся. Ждал? Желал ее? Стремился к ней.  
Неожиданно для Нэда, арабы проявили сочувствие и понимание к поступку Али. Сразу несколько добровольцев занялись похоронами. Когда Али раздели и кровь смыли с худого тела, стал заметен темный порез в паху, пересекающий вену.  
Нэд покинул холм, на котором теперь находились две одинаковые насыпи, только к вечеру, когда закатное солнце окрасило в красный цвет палатку Фейсала. Нэду чудилось что-то неправильное и неприятное в спертом прокуренном воздухе внутри, в суете Мавлюда, который то уговаривал Фейсала поесть, то принимался ругать зазнавшихся шерифов атейба. Привычные заботы казались постыдными в своей мелочности перед лицом настоящего горя и смерти. Нэд чувствовал себя как никогда одиноким. Неужели никому кроме него нет дела до Али?  
\- Мальчик Гарланда умер сегодня ночью. Он перерезал себе бедренную артерию.  
\- На все воля бога, - сказал Фейсал.  
Этого было достаточно, чтобы Нэд взорвался и выплеснул наружу накопившееся за последние дни разочарование.  
\- Воля бога? Смерть? Самоубийство? Предательство?  
В шатре царила тишина, и было слышно как потрескивает костер в яме. Время шло, Фейсал молчал. Ежась под его пристальным взглядом, Нэд выровнял дыхание, метнулся к выходу, закрутился на месте, не зная как следует поступить и, наконец, выбившись из сил, опустился на плоскую подушку.  
По- прежнему ничего не говоря, Фейсал обхватил его за запястье и вложил в его руку чашку с дымящимся чаем.  
Возможно, напиток содержал успокоительное, возможно, Нэд так вымотался за день, что сам не заметил, как заснул.

Глава седьмая.

В Йенбо измученную и дезориентированную арабскую армию ждали пять английских кораблей, двадцать шестидюймовых пушек и первая победа с начала восстания.  
Десятки прожекторов освещали долину и близлежащие скалы, прогоняя ночь.  
Арабы залегли за наспех собранной оборонительной стеной. Готовясь к бою, они, как обычно, сняли рубашки, не желая пачкать кровью одежду.  
Битва была выиграна без единого выстрела. Бедуины плевали вслед трусливо убегающим туркам, восхищались сказочной техникой англичан и вовсю восхваляли мудрость Фейсала. В их глазах последняя победа перечеркнула предыдущие неудачи, и кочевники осознали себя великой армией.  
Хотел бы Нэд быть настолько простодушным.  
Тонкие подошвы сандалий позволяли чувствовать каждую неровность корабельного трапа. Стоя на залитой солнцем палубе и ловя недоуменные взгляды застегнутых на все пуговицы военных, Нэд чувствовал странное болезненное удовольствие. Их удивление, непонимание, неодобрение было всего лишь еще одной пустыней, которую ему предстояло преодолеть.  
Усаживаясь за стол, полковник французской армии Бремон ругал жаркий климат, проклинал дикарей и их нравы.  
\- Нет никакой арабской армии, - говорил он, - есть толпа голодных бедуинов, не умеющих ни сражаться, ни защищаться.  
Лысеющий француз находил забавными рассказы о поражениях Фейсала. С щедростью, с какой на родине подавал милостыню нищим, Бремон готов был снабдить неудачливого «песочного принца» винтовками и пулеметами:  
\- Чем чаще эти оборванцы стреляют по туркам, тем больше пользы для нас.  
\- Пусть возьмут Медину, - добавил английский консул Вильсон.  
Англичанин и француз говорили об арабах как о наемниках, которым выпала честь послужить интересам великих держав.  
Высокомерие великих держав раздражало Нэда. На настоящий момент в Аравии существовало только две армии — турецкая и арабская. Арабам принадлежала пустыня, за турками стояли крепости, блокпосты, железная дорога и пути сообщения.  
Благодаря щедрости союзников, оружие перестало быть решающим фактором.  
Решающим фактором стали территории - сто сорок тысяч миль, засыпанной песком земли. У кого больше территорий, тот правит Аравией.  
\- Фейсал возьмет Веджх, если мы обеспечим поддержку с моря, - предложил Нэд.  
Положительная реакция Вильсона подсказала, что он на верном пути - если англичане и французы хотят воевать руками арабов, то и арабы могут воспользоваться их помощью в свои целях. Когда Фейсал захватит Веджх, Акабу, Алеппо, Мосул и Дамаск, никто не посмеет ему приказывать. Европейцы не смогут навязать ему свои условия.  
И не корона Хуссейна сделает их народом, а война Фейсала за независимость.  
Возвращаясь в лагерь, Нэд думал о трудностях и возможных преградах. Он никак не ожидал, что первой преградой для его планов окажется Фейсал. Вернее, его упрямство, помноженное на плохие вести с фронта.  
\- Фахри-паша приближается к Мекке. Я должен защитить святые места, - Фейсал показал Нэду письмо от Али.  
\- Если Али в Рабеге, он ближе к Мекке.  
\- Ты видел, что Али натворил в вади Сафра. На него нельзя положиться. За что мы будем бороться, если лишимся Мекки?  
Нэд стиснул челюсти. Сможет ли он объяснить Фейсалу, что бороться стоит не за святые места, а за новые территории? Только они имеют стратегическое значение. Если сейчас Фейсал повернет назад, к Мекке и к Медине, арабы потеряют все - вместо того, чтобы расширить зону своего влияния армия Фейсала снова окажется заперта на маленьком клочке земли. Конец восстанию, конец мечтам о государстве, площадь которого превышала бы площадь Мекки. Возвращение к внутренним распрям и междоусобной войне.  
Взвесив все за и против, Нэд соврал Фейсалу, в первый и, как он надеялся, в последний раз.  
\- Если ты пойдешь на Веджх, англичане вышлют в Рабег три военных корабля и три самолета. Они будут защищать Мекку как свой город.  
Имел ли он право давать обещание, исполнение которого не мог гарантировать? Имел ли право высказываться от лица армии союзников? Имел ли право ставить судьбу всего восстания в зависимость от одного похода? Имел ли право манипулировать Фейсалом?  
Но если он верил, что у арабского народа есть будущее, он не имел права поступить иначе.  
Оставалось надеяться, что полковник Вильсон пойдет ему навстречу и защитит Мекку, или что арабское наступление на Веджх отвлечет Фахри-пашу от планов захвата Мекки.  
Перед началом похода Фейсал разослал гонцов к шерифам близлежащих земель и попросил поддержку, щедро раздавая деньги союзников.  
Многие ответили на призыв и присоединились к армии Фейсала. Шерифы не скрывали своих мотивов — они надеялись на долю в добыче и шли грабить Веджх.  
Наемники? Нэд хотел верить, что характер армии определяется не поведением солдат, а целями войны. Конечно, он не верил, что корыстные разбойники, встав под знамена Фейсала, превратятся в благородных рыцарей в сияющих доспехах. Но впервые в жизни Нэд смирился с расхожим высказыванием — цель оправдывает средства.  
Вскоре разношерстное войско разрослось до десяти тысяч. Старый имам, прячущийся от палящего солнца под зонтиком, говорил, что это не арабы идут на Веджх, а весь мир.  
Привыкшие к обособленной жизни, бедуины никогда не видели такого скопления людей в одном месте. Удивительное столпотворение вселяло в людей странную веру в чудо. Словно сама численность арабского войска уже была чудом. Отчасти так и было. Фейсал объединил вокруг себя сотни племен. Многие его методы вызвали бы у европейца пренебрежение. Он оплачивал чужие долги из своей казны, чтобы уладить кровную вражду, давал приют ворам и убийцам, доверял командование арабскими отрядами дезертирам из турецкой армии. По общепринятым нормам, большинство его людей были ненадежны. За этим хаосом, Нэду виделось нечто символическое - массовое прощение, всенародное отпущение грехов.  
Посетивший арабскую армию Ньюкомб посмеялся над его идеями. С первых совместных заданий он легко угадывал настроения Нэда. Теперь с восхищенной и удивленной улыбкой Ньюкомб назвал его одержимым:  
\- По-моему ты перепутал миссии. Военную и археологическую. Наша цель - разбить османскую империю, а не отыскать в песках древний, забытый народ.  
На третьей неделе пришли радостные вести от Бойля — два корабля готовились поддержать штурм Веджха с моря.  
Фейсал послал гонцов в Веджх, чтобы заверить мирное население в своих добрых намерениях и предупредить о готовящейся атаке. Он просил жителей покинуть город.  
Население Веджха ответило обвинениями и проклятиями. Как и большинство городских жителей, они привыкли к турецким порядкам, не знали и знать не желали ничего иного. Люди в городах боялись перемен. Все, чего они хотели - спокойно заниматься своим хозяйством и делами. Презирая кочевников, они воспринимали надвигающуюся из пустыни армию как грабителей.  
Нэд раздумывал над обвинениями городских жителей, слушая как одновременно несколько шерифов, брызгая слюной, отстаивали перед Фейсалом право первыми войти в Веджх. Трое из них носили турецкую форму, снятую с убитых ими турок, у каждого был автомат «льюис» подаренный союзниками. Они рвались в бой. Ненавидели турок. И готовы были рисковать жизнью ради сокровищ портового города.  
\- Ты был в Веджхе? - спросил Фейсал, когда они остались наедине.  
Нэд кивнул и подробно описал небольшую бухту и вытянутый вдоль нее город.  
Как так получилось, что он, европеец, знал Аравию лучше, чем родившийся здесь Фейсал?  
Нэд любил путешествовать. Фейсал всегда был привязан к определенному месту. Когда Нэд шел куда хотел, Фейсал подчинялся чужой воле. Нэда привлекало неизвестное, Фейсал не понимал этой страсти. В пятнадцать лет Нэд отправился путешествовать по Европе, Фейсал детство и юность провел в турецком плену. До войны Нэд побывал в Сирии и Египте, сперва с археологическими экспедициями, потом с заданиями картографического общества. Освобожденный из плена после младотурецкой революции, Фейсал патрулировал дорогу паломников.  
Установившееся едва ли не с первых дней взаимопонимание между ними, Нэд воспринимал как чудо и самый верный знак того, что они оба делают правильное дело.  
\- В Веджхе нет места для большого турецкого гарнизона, - сказал Фейсал.  
Ему не нужно было продолжать, в этот момент Нэд читал его мысли. Многотысячная армия арабов сотрет город в порошок. Стены Веджха охраняют не более двухсот солдат. Теоретически их сопротивление можно сломить осадой. Избежать штурма, избежать жертв. Вот только...  
Фейсалу не удержать свою рвущуюся в бой армию. А Нэду не убедить англичан, что задержка необходима. Арабы и англичане не станут ждать. Первым не терпится завершить победой изнурительный поход, вторым подавай результат. Город будет растоптан.  
\- На все воля Бога, - одновременно они пришли к одинаковому выводу, только Нэд успел озвучить его первым.  
Атаку начали выстрелы корабельных пушек. По их сигналу раздетые до пояса джейхуа помчались в Веджх.  
Когда после полудня Фейсал и Нэд въехали в город, от домов и башен остались руины. Кое-где полыхал пожар. Повсюду на улицах были разбросаны тряпки и зерно. Выли собаки и плакали дети.  
Заметив у одного из домов двух дерущихся за молитвенный коврик, воинов, Фейсал сорвался - спрыгнул в пыль и принялся лупить мечом плашмя по головам и плечам воров. Арабы из свиты Фейсала тоже спешились и, неправильно истолковав поведение эмира, начали рыскать по развалинам в поисках добычи.  
Из немногих уцелевших зданий на главной площади Фейсал выбрал своей резиденцией почту.  
Через зарешеченное окно Нэд наблюдал, как на разрушенный город опускаются сумерки. На улице резко и отрывисто командовал Мавлюд, новый губернатор Веджха. Несмотря на то, что комнаты были узкими и плохо проветривались, выходить наружу совсем не хотелось.  
Закутавшись в принесенные слугами одеяла, Фейсал и Нэд сидели на полу среди вороха старых газет. Сон не шел. Несмотря на усталость, молчание и неподвижность причиняли почти физическую боль. Каждый звук за окном заставлял вздрагивать, таил в себе угрозу. Нэд не понимал, откуда у него появилось странное, неправильное ощущение, будто они сидят на пороховой бочке?  
\- Сколько убитых? - спросил он.  
\- Сто турок, пятьдесят наших и около пятидесяти мирного населения, - тут же ответил Фейсал.  
\- Я видел захваченный турецкий склад с оружием. Расим обрадовался, найдя две гаубицы в боевом состоянии. Пять новеньких «максимов», винтовки и патроны, - Нэд потер щеку. Тело зудело.  
Победа позволит арабам почувствовать себя единым народом и заставит союзников всерьез воспринимать арабское освободительное движение.  
Но стали ли они от этого лучшей армией? Разграбленный Веджх говорил о том, что у бедуинов по-прежнему проблемы с организацией и тактикой. Чтобы превратить полуразбойничьи племена в регулярную армию, потребуются годы. Но нужно ли им становиться регулярной армией?  
\- Мы богаче турок транспортом, пулеметами, машинами, взрывчаткой. Мы можем развить высокомобильную, хорошо экипированную ударную силу минимального размера и с успехом ее использовать в разрозненных точках турецкой линии. Это будет короткий путь к успеху, - план оформился в голове Нэда, пока он говорил, - Мы не должны брать Медину. Турки там безвредны.  
\- Железная дорога, - закончил за него Фейсал.  
\- Мы должны сделать так, чтобы она едва функционировала.  
\- С минимальными потерями с нашей стороны.  
\- И с максимальными неудобствами для турок.  
\- Оставить их в Медине без продовольствия и без боеприпасов.  
\- Привязать к дороге. Сделать полностью зависимыми от нее и от нас.  
План казался простым и гениальным. Арабы были созданы для партизанской войны. Нэд подался вперед. Или у Фейсала сошел на нет его бесконечный запас сигарет, или он так увлекся разговором, что забыл о курении.  
\- Ты говоришь «мы», - заметил Фейсал.  
Скверный, полный переживаний день порядком истрепал нервы, тщательно скрываемая истерика неожиданно прорвалась наружу — Нэд рассмеялся так, что слезы брызнули из глаз. Фейсал присоединился к нему почти сразу. Какой-то частью сознания Нэд порадовался тому, что наконец-то ему удалось рассмешить принца.  
Опустошив город, многотысячная армия разбила лагерь на склонах близлежащих холмов. Главным развлечением последующих дней стали гонки на верблюдах. Самые быстрые наездники состязались за оружие. Пулеметы «максим», добытые на оружейном складе Веджха, кочевали от племени к племени на радость всем. Лишь однажды возник конфликт, когда атейба выиграли пулемет у своих давних врагов сахиб. Те тут же обвинили победителей в жульничестве. Раздалось несколько выстрелов, но Фейсалу удалось вовремя приструнить враждующих. Хуже закончилось дело со взрывчаткой. Несколько экспериментаторов из аджейли подорвались в центре лагеря. После трагических происшествий пулеметы и взрывчатку заперли на городском складе под замок. Смотреть за складом приставили двадцать охранников. Не привыкшие к тому, чтобы у них забирали добычу, арабы на удивление быстро смирились с решением эмира.  
Со всех сторон в Веджх прибывали гонцы от разных племен.  
\- Великий эмир, воистину правдивы слухи о твоей мудрости... Не преувеличены слухи о твоей щедрости. Нет больше кровной вражды в землях, где ты прошел…  
Шерифы племен с плато Маана растягивали слова подобно песне, горцы произносили клятвы слишком громко, будто стремились перекричать друг друга, в голосах жителей вади слышалось журчание воды. Нэду нравилось, как старики и воины склоняли головы перед Фейсалом, как многие с выступившими на глаза слезами благодарности и восхищения целовали его руку или край головного платка.  
Вожди шерат из пустыни восточного Тебука привезли в подарок страусинные яйца. Пять серых шаров с твердокаменной скорлупой сгрузили в углу палатки эмира. Любопытство толкнуло Нэда подойти ближе, присесть и прикоснуться к шершавой теплой поверхности. Один из рабов широко улыбнулся и понимающе кивнул, обещая вкусный ужин.  
После обеда прибыл гонец с египетского корабля, пришвартовавшегося утром в Веджхе. Кроме пулеметов и винтовок, из Каира доставили перехваченное турецкое донесение. Обеспокоенный активностью арабов Джемаль-паша из Дамаска приказывал поставить пушки и пулеметы на поезда и эвакуировать турецкий гарнизон из Медины.  
\- Он планирует создать линию обороны около Маана, - нахмурился Фейсал.  
Нэду не нужно заглядывать в карту - достаточно закрыть глаза и железная дорога перед его мысленным взором красной змеей сползала вниз от Дамаска к Медине. 1320 километров. Над ее созданием по приказу Абдул-Хамида трудились лучшие немецкие инженеры. Техника на помощь паломникам? В определенном смысле она была чудом. Созданная для верующих, чтобы облегчить их паломничество к святым местам, теперь она стала самой важной военной целью.  
\- Они хотят создать линию фронта: траншеи, регулярные войска, артиллерийские заслоны, - Нэда передернуло от мысли, что арабским племенам придется сыграть в войну по плану великих держав с их регулярными армиями. - Хотят загнать нас в окопы. Задавить количеством. Втянуть нас в войну, на которую у нас не хватит сил и выдержки  
\- Нужно действовать, пока преимущество на нашей стороне, - Нэд выкатил из угла страусинные яйца. Ему пришлось встать на четвереньки, чтобы разложить их в нужном порядке. Проклятая послеполуденная жара любое движение превращала в марафонский забег — одежда мгновенно пропиталась потом. Завершив свой маневр, Нэд с интересом посмотрел на Фейсала — догадается ли, поймет ли задумку.  
\- Медина, - с сомнением кивнул Фейсал на ближайшее к себе яйцо.  
\- Тебук, - Нэд указал на разложенные на расстоянии шага друг от друга яйца. - У тебя в ногах Тебук. У моего края Медина. Это наша железная дорога. Между ними Хедия, Мадахридж и Аба аль Наам.  
\- Около Мадахриджа вади Аис, где засел Абдулла со своими войсками, - заметил Фейсал.  
\- Отлично, значит, съезжу и спрошу его, почему за два месяца он пальцем не пошевелил чтобы помочь нам.  
\- Ты поедешь?  
\- Турки хотят задавить нас количеством, мы побьем их быстрыми точечными и меткими ударами. Мы не можем атаковать отрезок железной дороги ближе к Маану и Тебуку, потому что мы не заключили мир с проживающими там племенами. Если будем договариваться с ними сейчас, потеряем время.  
\- Стоп, - Фейсал вскинул руку. - Я отлично понимаю, почему и где стоит начинать диверсии. Почему ты?  
\- У тебе есть кто-то на примете, кто умеет обращаться с динамитом и кому ты можешь доверять? - пожал плечами Нэд.  
Глава восьмая.  
За пять дней перехода до вади Аис, где раскинулось лагерем войско Абдуллы, Нэд хорошо изучил свой небольшой отряд. Вечерами он ругал себя за неосмотрительность, ему следовало тщательнее подойти к выбору сопровождающих, по утрам разнимал дерущихся, днем выслушивал, как горцы и рыбаки спорят и огрызаются. Мелочи вроде разных предпочтений в еде, способов ухода за верблюдами и применения трав подливали масла в огонь взаимного презрения и недоверия.  
Вади Аис встретила путников цветущими акациями. Ветер срывал белые лепестки с деревьев и бросал под ноги верблюдам.  
Лагерь Абдуллы тысячами шатров раскинулся в долине.  
Это англичанин Фейсала, - шептались арабы за спиной Нэда.  
\- Мир тебе! - после обычного приветствия Абдулла похвастался ограблением турецкого каравана с золотом. - Бог помогает нам.  
Восемнадцать опор удерживали шатер Абдуллы ибн Хусейна. Внутри землю устилали яркие ковры, подушки с вышивкой лежали рядами. Рис и мясо подавали на серебряных подносах. Эмир и его приближенные носили дорогие парчовые одежды. От всего этого великолепия у Нэда рябило в глазах. Еще больше его раздражали глупые вопросы Абдуллы:  
\- Правда, что таким великим народом как англичане, правила женщина? Правда, что война началась потому, что … венгерский студент убил австрийского принца?  
Жир стекал по бороде Абдуллы, когда он ел. Смех его звучал, как карканье ворона.  
\- О душа, доколе ты будешь земным наслаждениям предаваться и радостями ее насыщаться.., - затянул певец, сидящий на коленях в углу шатра, и тут же замолк, потому что Абдулла запустил в него костью.  
Зажав в кулаке подачку эмира, пожилой певец начал новую песню:  
\- Кувшин вина принеси мне — Хочу уснуть опьяненным. И нужен мне виночерпий — Красавец, радость влюбленному...  
По утрам Абдулла охотился, после полудня отдыхал в своем шатре в компании массажиста и стихотворца. Устроившись на земле между шатрами, его люди играли в карты и нарды, дрались из-за проигрышей.  
Всеобщая праздность раздражала, Абдулла внушал презрение.  
\- Англия обещала арабам свободу, - Абдулла испытывал слабость к театральным жестам и часто воздевал руки к небу, когда говорил.  
Борясь с соблазном высмеять его манеру повышать голос на последнем слове, Нэд ответил:  
\- Свобода не лепешка, не деньги, ее нельзя дать. Ее нужно взять самому.  
Как мог брат Фейсала настолько отличаться от самого Фейсала? Быть таким глупым, мелочным, жадным и завистливым? Нэд не мог простить Абдулле его самодовольство и лень, Али - упрямство, Хусейну - его ошибки, лживость и недоверие к сыновьям. Нэд ненавидел их эгоизм так же сильно, как любил всегда готового к действию Фейсала. Можно ли любить кого-то и при этом ненавидеть его семью? Он почти чувствовал себя виноватым перед Фейсалом за это.  
Диверсии на железной дороге мало интересовали Абдуллу. Единственным, с кем Нэд мог обсудить свои идеи, стал Шакир. Несколько десятилетий он служил послом в Мекке, теперь гордился своей должностью советника при сыне шерифа Хусейна. Шакир хорошо говорил по-английски и по-французски. За ним стояло триста человек. И самое главное, он рвался в бой. Пока Абдулла пировал, Нэд с Шакиром составили план действий.  
\- Начать следует в Мадахридже, - настаивал Шакир. - Мадахридж больше Аба эль Наам.  
\- Зато Мадахридж ближе к Хедии, где стоит десятитысячный гарнизон, - возразил Нэд. - И если что-то пойдет не так, турки быстро получат помощь.  
\- Что может пойти не так? - Шакир ударил раскрытой ладонью себя по колену. - Ты что, не доверяешь нам, англичанин?  
« Доверяю? С чего бы это?», - подумал Нэд.  
\- Мои воины самые лучшие...  
\- Не сомневаюсь, что это так, - остановил его Нэд, - Уверен, с ними мы разрушим обе станции.  
\- Две станции - это хорошо, - протянул Шакир, мысленно взвешивая будущую добычу.  
Хитростью и лестью вместе они склонили Абдуллу к верному решению и получили формальное одобрение своему предприятию. Увлеченный глупейшим из своих занятий, издевательствами на старым шутом Мохаммедом Хасаном, Абдулла ибн Хусейн, потомок великого Пророка слушал их вполуха.  
Всякий раз, присутствуя при этих забавах, Нэд испытывал возмущение. Абдулла и несколько его приближенных, среди которых были как широкоплечие воины, так и пожилые счетоводы, бросали за шиворот шуту нагретые костром камешки и втыкали дротики в его толстые короткие пальцы. Мохамед Хасан вскрикивал и ерзал на своем коврике, желая и не решаясь отстраниться. Чем вызывал у своих мучителей новые всплески веселья.  
\- Я хорошо плачу ему за то, что он веселит нас, - доверительно пояснил Нэду Абдулла в первый день.  
\- Зимой, когда у старика сгорела борода, великий эмир Абдулла выплатил ему сразу три месячных жалования, - поддержал своего повелителя лагерный врач.  
Издевательства казались Нэду такими же бессмысленными, как и жестокими. Зачем? Почему одни смеялись, когда другой корчился от боли и страха? Почему Абдулла получал удовольствие, унижая слабого, преданного ему человека? Почему Мохаммед Хасан, шут и муэдзин в одном лице, соглашался на такую унизительную роль? Неужели причиной всему были деньги? Старик так любил деньги, что готов ради них забыть о собственном достоинстве? Хотел что-то кому-то доказать? Считал законом любую прихоть потомка Пророка?  
Как бы отвратительно ни было Нэду происходящее, он не смог проникнуться презрением к страдальцу. Все вокруг насмехались и плевали в сторону несчастного, не думая о том, что однажды могут оказаться на его месте. Не добровольно, не за деньги, но волей изменчивой судьбы.  
Глядя как несчастный шут-муэдзин ставит на голову котелок для варки кофе и отходит на пятьдесят шагов, чтобы Абдулла мог поупражняться в стрельбе, Нэд представил себя на месте шута. Он никогда не унизится ради денег, но рискнет жизнью ради чужой свободы. Наверное, не существует ничего, чтобы он не сделал ради дела, в которое верит.  
\- Не хочешь попробовать свои силы? - спросил Абдулла, широким жестом указывая на Мохаммеда Хасана. - Или боишься промахнуться?  
\- Нахожу это развлечение низким, - тихо ответил Нэд  
\- Низким? - от широкой улыбки Абдуллы пахло кислым сыром, между зубов перекатывалась неизменная зубочистка. - На самом деле, мой брат Фейсал мало чем отличается от старика. Он готов пойти на все ради достижения своих целей. Даже пресмыкаться перед иностранцами.  
\- Старший брат настолько завидует успехам младшего, что, забыв об уважении к своей семье, готов сеять раздор между англичанами и арабами, союзниками в войне?  
Ему показалось, или ухмылка на потном лице Абдуллы потухла?  
В вади Аис воздух переполняли цветочные ароматы, над травой парили бабочки. За ее пределами - северный ветер ворочал тоны песка, выжимая из пустыни высокие певучие звуки, с сильным металлическим оттенком.  
\- Не знаю, нарочно или случайно, но Абдулла дал нам ненадежного проводника, - сказал Шакир, отгоняя мух.  
\- Что значит ненадежного? - Нэд посмотрел на гарцующего впереди юношу.  
\- Я слышал, ты был с Фейсалом при Йенбо. Так вот, отец нашего Мохаммеда эль Кади был в том сражении проводником у турок, помогал им не заблудиться в пустыне между вади Сафра и Йенбо. Показал, как срезать путь, преследуя Фейсала. Провел от колодца к колодцу, от источника к источнику.  
Словно услышав, что говорят о нем, Моххамед аль Кади приподнялся в седле и оглянулся. На миг встретившись взглядом с Нэдом, Мохаммед стегнул кнутом своего верблюда.  
Желание самоутвердиться, завоевать уважение гнало его вперед, побуждало быстрее других действовать и принимать решения. Он постоянно подшучивал над горцами и рыбаками и побеждал в гонках на верблюдах, которые сам же затевал.  
Первым увидел на рассвете следующего дня одинокого всадника на горизонте. Единственным выстрелом сбил незнакомца с верблюда. Быстрее всех домчался до барахтающегося в земле деревенского жителя.  
Глаза Мохаммеда грозно блестели, когда он требовал убить лепечущего что-то о своей семье селянина.  
\- Он видел нас и донесет туркам! - голос мальчишки звенел от возбуждения. Испачканное пылью лицо раскраснелось.  
Возможно, проявляя жестокость к незнакомцу, Мохаммед компенсировал собственное шаткое положение. Стирал границы и рисовал новые: вот свои, вот чужие, и забудьте о предательстве моего отца.  
\- Мы не станем никого убивать, - осадил его Нэд. - Нужно просто обездвижить его на время.  
Во взгляде Мохаммеда мимолетно отразились разочарование и обида, а затем он радостно воскликнул:  
\- Я знаю, как остановить его! Раздевайся.  
Испуганный селянин попробовал торговаться и уговаривать, за что тут же получил подзатыльник. Замолчав, он стянул с себя грязную одежду и замер, голый, перед сотней людей на верблюдах. Над ним смеялись, его толкали. Но дальше всех, как обычно, зашел Мохаммед - опрокинув несчастного на землю, он крепко перехватил его ноги и несколько раз полоснул кинжалом по ступням.  
— Без одежды и с изувеченными ступнями ему ни за что не добраться до турецкого блокпоста, - гордясь своей изобретательностью, заявил Мохаммед.  
Селянин все еще катался по земле, скуля от боли и страха, когда Нэд приказал своим людям двигаться в путь. Задержавшись около раненого, Нэд бросил ему мех с водой, уповая на то, что тот не умрет от жажды, прежде чем доползет до родной деревни.  
Как бы жесток ни был метод Мохаммеда, Нэд не мог отрицать его действенности. Их миссия была слишком важной, чтобы позволить случайности навредить ей. Случайности и невнимательности, предательству и доверчивости. Потому Нэд наблюдал за ловким проводником в походе и на перевале. Днем, у вечернего костра и даже просыпаясь по ночам, привык взглядом выискивать его широкую спину среди закутавшихся в одеяло воинов.  
Аба аль Наам с водонапорной башней и стоявшими рядом казармой и складом располагалась в долине. Близлежащие горы дарили отличные позиции для наблюдения за станцией и участком железной дороги вокруг.  
\- Они выглядят, как игрушечные солдатики, - Мохамммед указал на турок, марширующих на плацу.  
Нэд передал бинокль Шакиру и озвучил свой план:  
\- Мы заложим две мины, на юге и на севере.  
Луна выкрасила землю в белый цвет. Нагревшиеся за день рельсы обжигали ладони. Песок забивался под ногти и скатывался между пальцами, пока Нэд закладывал мину.  
Завывание ветра в телеграфных проводах заглушало треск насекомых в траве на склонах гор.  
\- Горцы не умеют лазить по деревьям. Боятся, что от этого потеряют свою мужскую силу, - посмеялся над людьми Нэда Мохаммед.  
Больше всего на свете Нэду сейчас хотелось урвать несколько часов отдыха до рассвета, меньше всего он был настроен выслушивать споры. Предупреждая ссору, он сам полез на столб, сдирая кожу на ладонях о плохо отесанную древесину, один за другим кусачками перерезал провода. Спускаясь, Нэд сорвался и упал. Наверняка он что-то сломал бы, не успей Мохаммед подхватить его. Они покатились по земле, глотая песок, ушибая друг друга локтями и коленями, сталкиваясь лбами. Каждой клеточкой тела Нэд ощутил силу и гибкость Мохаммеда. Казалось, даже его одежда пропиталась потом Мохаммеда.  
Усталость усилила все переживания, и, соскальзывая в сон, Нэд грезил о Мохаммеде, катящемся с ним по земле, подпрыгивающем в седле, когда верблюд несся во весь опор. О Мохаммеде, вскидывающем ружье. О Мохаммеде размахивающем кинжалом. Никому и никогда Нэд не смог бы объяснить, почему его засыпающее сознание выбрало именно эти картинки.  
\- Молитва лучше сна, - разбудил его Мохаммед. Глаза мальчишки горели ярче поднимающегося из-за горизонта солнца.  
Смотреть на Мохаммеда было гораздо приятнее, чем поднимать глаза к ослепляющему солнечному диску. Нэд и сам не знал, когда необходимость присматривать за ненадежным проводником превратилась в желание любоваться его ловкостью и красотой.  
Бездумно. Завидуя его молодости и силе. Наслаждаясь страстным, глупым, полуосознанным, неисполнимым и болезненно приятным желанием стать таким же как Мохаммед. Таким же быстрым. Таким же решительным. Прекрасным. Стать Мохаммедом.  
В Аба аль Нааб протрубили сигнал к обеду, но стоящий на станции поезд не тронулся с места. Уступая нетерпению своих людей, Нэд приказал обстрелять станцию, чтобы расшевелить турок и заставить их в отсутствие телеграфной связи послать поезд за подкреплением. Шакир подал сигнал - громыхнули выстрелы, горы окутало облако пыли, из белых стен казармы станции посыпалась штукатурка, десяток турецких солдат осели на землю.  
Расчет оказался верным. Через полчаса после начала обстрела, паровоз выпустил в воздух облако черного дыма и покатился на юг.  
Вот только дальше все пошло наперекосяк. Не так. Неправильно. Мина взорвалась, столкнув локомотив с рельсов. Нэд ожидал услышать вслед за взрывом пулеметные очереди. Он не поверил своим глазам, когда увидел на месте, где должны были залечь пулеметчики, лишь примятую траву и окурки сигарет. Как они посмели покинуть пост и подвести всех?  
Используя домкраты, машинисты приподняли локомотив и запаяли расплющенные колеса и участок рельсов. Нэд мог лишь бесполезно скрипеть зубами от злости, глядя как поезд покидает долину.  
Выслушивая сбивчивые объяснения горцев о голоде и чувстве одиночества, побудивших их покинуть пост, Нэд ругался, путая английские и арабские слова.  
Как можно им верить? Как можно с такими людьми добиться результата?  
Нэд слишком устал, чтобы есть, слишком разозлился, чтобы слушать болтовню у костра. Сморивший его сон напоминал забытье.  
Очнувшись среди ночи, Нэд ощутил тревогу. Проходя по лагерю, боролся с дурным предчувствием. Не заметив на месте Мохаммеда, достал из-за пояса пистолет и отправился проверить, на месте ли верблюд проводника.  
Логика подсказывала, что если Мохаммед хотел перейти на сторону турок, делать это стоило раньше. Какой теперь вред от перебежчика, когда арабы сами себя обнаружили? Разве что расскажет о точном количестве ружей, верблюдов и запасах взрывчатки.  
Мохаммед нашелся на горном склоне. Отойдя от лагеря, он мочился на камни. Нэд тяжело вздохнул и спрятал пистолет, рассматривая его сгорбленную спину, склоненную голову и обнаженные ягодицы. Мысленно он проклинал тяжелый день, необязательность горцев, свое беспокойство, неуверенность в том, что завтра они сумеют добиться успеха — сумбурные переживания мешали насладиться облегчением и удовлетворением от факта, что Мохаммед не обманул и не подвел его.  
Не подвел? Нэд любовался, как Мохаммед поправляет одежду и легкой походкой идет к лагерю, и думал о том, что у него по-прежнему нет доказательств верности Мохаммеда. Невозможно предсказать, как поведет себя Мохаммед завтра. Нэд не мог положиться ни на него, ни на кого-то другого. Одиночество неприятно скребло внутри. Усаживаясь на свои одеяла, Нэд не заметил скорпиона на песке. И когда скорпион укусил его, Нэд вскрикнул скорее от неожиданности, чем от боли.  
Мохаммед тут же оказался рядом, палкой забил скорпиона и громким шепотом принялся доказывать, что лучшее средство от яда скорпиона - пластинки панциря того же скорпиона.  
Смеясь, Нэд позволил Мохамеду сжимать и тискать свою распухающую руку. Забавляла суета мальчишки на фоне собственного безразличия. Как будто весь день он ждал бури, и вот, наконец, первые капли упали на землю, а у него нет сил и желания открывать зонт и волноваться о том, чтобы не промокнуть.  
Ноющая боль в руке мешала заснуть. Прислушиваясь к стрекоту кузнечиков, вздохам и храпу людей вокруг, Нэд смотрел на безмятежно спящего Мохаммеда: на его мерно вздымающуюся грудь, приоткрытые губы, подрагивающие ресницы и думал о предательстве, недоверии и разоблачении. Постоянная настороженность, всеобщее недоверие, неуверенность в себе и окружающих утомили Нэда, и он мечтал о разоблачении. О событии быстром, резком и немного жестоком, будто можно было одним ударом разрубить узел сомнений. Он вспомнил, как Мохаммед располосовал пятки случайного встречного, представил, что приставляет лезвие к горлу Мохаммеда. Во все времена пытки были верным способом добиться честности от человека.  
Выбить признание, вместо того чтобы мучиться подозрениями?  
Мохаммед во сне тяжело вздохнул.  
По дороге от Аба аль Наам в Мадахридж Нэда и людей, пришедших с ним из Веджха едва не расстрелял отряд ткачей из Мекки, который тащился за Шакиром. В темноте они отошли вперед и приняли своих за чужих. Нэд никогда не думал, что будет радоваться неумению арабов обращаться с оружием. Возможно, однажды в бою заевшие в неопытных руках пулеметы будут стоить им жизни, сейчас это спасло их от смерти.  
Буря пришла с севера. Туча на горизонте быстро разрослась и закрыла солнце. На долгие восемнадцать минут темнота перемешалась с колючим песком и порывистым ветром. Лишенные направления, неба и земли люди и животные крутились вокруг своей оси, став ненадолго игрушками природы.  
Пыль осела, возвращая день так же внезапно, как навязала темноту. Пока Шакир собирал раскиданных стихией по равнине людей, Нэд и Мохаммед решили подняться на гору, чтобы осмотреть станцию Мадахридж. Карабкаясь вверх Нэд завидовал легкости, с какой Мохаммед удерживался на скалах. Словно ему был брошен вызов, Нэд упрямо гнал себя вперед, постоянно поскальзываясь и ушибая ноги, но ни за что не желая отставать от заданного Мохаммедом темпа.  
Они добрались до вершины и успели пересчитать турецких постовых, когда с неба обрушился ливень. Турки на станции спрятались под навесы, а Нэду и Мохаммеду ничего не оставалось как жаться друг к другу в поисках тепла и опасаясь, что ветер и поток воды снесут их со скал. Через несколько минут Нэд начал дрожать и стучать зубами. Он толкнулся макушкой Мохаммеду в переносицу и впервые в жизни не пожалел о своем хлипком телосложении, впечатавшись плечом в широкую грудь и позволяя сильным рукам обнять себя. Тело Мохаммеда защищало от пронизывающего ветра и дарило тепло. Но в этом прикосновении угадывалось еще что-то — неясное предчувствие, обещание разоблачения, о котором Нэд думал ночью. Словно Мохаммед вот-вот признается в чем-то. Или это Нэд собирался сознаться в каком-то смутном грехе? На рассвете он хотел разоблачения, теперь близость скорее внушала ужас и страх, в низу живота словно разворачивался клубок змей.  
Дождь закончился, Нэд отстранился. Скатившись со скалы, они избавились от мокрой одежды. Весь остаток дня Нэд не мог отвести взгляд от Мохаммеда.  
«Все это не имеет никакого отношения к честности или доверию», - смеялся он в душе над собой. Обыкновенная похоть! Неуместное, неугомонное желание, обостренное чувством одиночества и опасности.  
Было что-то омерзительно приятное в том, что он мог проанализировать собственные порывы. Похоже, ему очень хотелось снова испытать ту близость, что он пережил на скалах по дождем. Так сильно хотел, что перебирал в уме катастрофы, какие могли снова толкнуть его в объятия Мохаммеда. Природа? Вражеские пули? Взял бы Мохаммед его на руки, если бы Нэд был ранен?  
Он смеялся над своими фантазиями и обзывал себя глупым заблудившимся животным. Ведь на деле его поведение мало чем отличалось от поведения заблудившегося животного - чувство тревоги и опасности толкало его искать защиту у представителей своего вида. Принадлежность к группе всегда повышала шансы на выживание. Инстинкт велел найти стаю и стать ее частью, любой ценой.  
Нельзя было не признать, что сплавом его инстинктов и желаний руководила похоть - в низу живота разворачивалось возбуждение, по ощущениям это напоминало шевеление змей в яме. Нэд ненавидел эту часть своей физиологии, потому что не мог ее контролировать. Казалось, его организм всегда предавал его, возбуждаясь в неподходящие моменты: когда он наблюдал за спортивными соревнованиями, когда дрался, когда падал или находился рядом с обнаженными мужчинами в бане. Его тело подставляло его. Необходимость скрывать неуместные, неправильные, запретные реакции тела вызывала отвращение к себе. Иногда у него получалось лучше, моментами он краснел и был близок к разоблачению и позору. Существование постыдной тайны отравляло жизнь, заставляя Нэда иногда чувствовать себя лжецом. Совершенно точно Нэд не любил это ощущение внезапной ноющей тяжести в паху. Моментами ненавидел. Он считал сказками и преувеличениями все рассказы мужчин про волшебный секс. Его единственный опыт с женщиной напоминал глупое малоприятное недоразумение.  
Лежа под одеялом, чувствуя, как неровная почва врезается в поясницу и под лопатки, он рассматривал танец звезд на небе. Когда Мохаммед скользнул к нему под покрывало, Нэду послышался неясный вопрос в его учащенном дыхании. Уйти не позволило возбуждение, сковывающее подвижность.  
Это всего лишь мираж, подумал Нэд, дотрагиваясь пальцами до скулы Мохаммеда. Инстинкт, решил он, ловя ладонью тепло чужого дыхания. Желание получить защиту, сказал себе Нэд, чувствуя, как Мохаммед притирается к нему пахом. Уверенность, откровенность, наглость этого движения ненадолго лишили Нэда возможности соображать. В сознании вспыхивали и гасли картинки. Если Мохаммед ему враг, сейчас самый лучший момент для нападения. Нэд уверен, у Мохаммеда хватит сил задушить его, прежде чем Нэд успеет дотянуться до пистолета. Эта фантазия возбуждала, заражала нетерпением, заставляла желать большего. Нэд заметил, что каждое новое прикосновение зажигает в воображении яркую картинку, посылая по телу волну удовольствия. Нэд погладил щеки Мохаммеда, запустил руки под его рубашку, испытывая крепость грудных мышц. Гладкая, влажная кожа скользила под пальцами. Совершенная, без изъянов. Теплая. Прощупывая подрагивающий живот, Нэд думал о возмездии. Об удовольствии, которого слишком много. О самообмане - глупое животное внутри его возомнило, что сейчас он и Мохаммед - единое целое, что еще немного - и они станут стаей. Поцелуи Мохаммеда, влажные и долгие, напоминали пьянящий ритуал. Нэд подцепил левой рукой пояс штанов Мохаммеда, правой обхватил его член, чувствуя при этом странное ликование и азарт - как я посмел? Нэд провел рукой вниз и вверх, охнул, когда Мохаммед обхватил его член. Они дрочили друг другу резко и быстро, словно скрепляя договор о дружбе и преданности. Впервые Нэд не стыдился своей светлой кожи, узких плеч, впалой груди и несовершенного тела, он весь сосредоточился на Мохаммеде, запоминая его, впитывая его, заражаясь его красотой и силой. Мохаммед кончил ему в кулак, а Нэд забрызгал живот Мохамммеда, представляя, что Мохаммед душит его. Некоторое время они лежали без движений, тяжело дыша и улыбаясь как нашкодившие школьники. Это было не похоже ни на что, что Нэд испытывал раньше. Слишком хорошо и стыдно одновременно. Засыпая, Нэд думал о возмездии, наказании и изгнании из рая.  
Ночь разродилась рассветом. Двое арабов страдали дизентерией, из-за чего в лагере пахло нечистотами. Больные чесоткой верблюды ворчали. Один из горцев пролил на другого горячий кофе, и они громко разбирались между собой, поминая всех близких и дальних родственников.  
Зная, что Мохаммед по пятам следует за ним, Нэд чувствовал себя сильным и уверенным, почти всемогущим, верил в удачу и успех. Одновременно он корил себя за глупость, потому что трезвая часть сознания объясняла, что его приподнятое настроение - не что иное, как реакция удовлетворенного тела. Восторг и радость, которые он испытывает при одном взгляде на Мохаммеда - не что иное, как миражи за которыми скрывается похоть. Он по-прежнему не имеет права верить своему телу. По-прежнему должен опасаться, что возбуждение приведет его к позору и гибели. По-прежнему должен укрощать клубок змей.  
Размытая земля вокруг рельс просела, из-за чего железнодорожная колея напоминала выпирающие из земли ребра скелета древнего животного.  
\- Правда, что в Англии нет верблюдов? Ты познакомишь меня с Фейсалом? Прокатишь на самолете? Покажешь мне море? - болтал Мохаммед, пока Нэд закладывал мину.  
Нэд смеялся весь день, а вечером слизывал песок с шеи Мохаммеда, с его плеч и груди, разучившись думать, в любую минуту ожидая, что земля разверзнется и поглотит обоих грешников. Нэд ложился на Мохаммеда сверху и закрывал глаза, сосредотачиваясь на чужом дыхании и сердцебиении. Вздрагивая, как от ожогов от неожиданных прикосновений, он извивался и выкручивался из стыда и из одежды. Он словно одновременно испытывал жажду и голод.  
На этот раз Мохаммед обхватил рукой оба их члена. Трение было слишком резким, плотным, пронизывающим. Нэд положил свою ладонь поверх руки Мохаммеда, переплетая пальцы с его пальцами, невольно царапнув ногтем нежную сочащуюся смазкой плоть. Кончая, они кусали друг друга за плечи. А потом Нэд смеялся, зарыв лицо в растрепавшиеся волосы Мохаммеда.  
Поезд, приехавший из Медины, оказался пассажирским. Ожидая взрыва мины, Нэд прислушивался к поющим детским голосам в вагонах. Мохеммед рядом кричал. Шакир ругался. Все вздохнули облегченно, когда мина не сработала.  
Судьба снова пошутила над ними, придавая действиям и событиям иной смысл и превращая поражение в везение - сегодня война не стала причиной смерти мирных жителей.  
На обратном пути в Веджх Нэд собирался обогнуть вади Аис, чтобы избежать встречи с Абдуллой. Они шли в основном по утрам и вечерам, отдыхая после обеда.  
Стоило слезть с верблюда и растянуться на земле, и усталость тут же окутала Нэда, окуная его в безвременность - лежа в тени, сквозь сон он прислушивался к обрывкам разговоров:  
\- Змеи в этих местах... в это время года...  
\- Мой брат умер прошлым летом от укуса кобры...  
\- Говорят, змеи забираются ночью к людям под покрывала, чтобы согреться...  
Из полусна Нэда вырвали возмущенные крики. Переход от полутьмы (солнечный свет проникал даже под закрытые веки) к свету ненадолго ослепил его, перед глазами повисло красное марево.  
Когда пульсирующая завеса развеялась, Нэд увидел взволнованное, перекошенное от злости лицо Шакира. Сзади него метались горцы из Веджха и ткачи из Мекки. Кто-то выстрелил в воздух. Нэд резко сел, ожидая сообщения о приближении турецкого отряда. Он еще перебирал в голове возможные угрозы, когда собравшиеся вокруг арабы заговорили все разом, перебивая и перекрикивая друг друга:  
\- Салим убит.  
\- Из Мекки...  
\- Ему перерезали горло.  
-Утром он поругался с Мохаммедом...  
\- Салим со всеми ругался...  
\- Он обзывал мальчишку и проклинал его род.  
\- Где Мохаммед, Оренс? - хмурясь, Шакир сложил руки на груди.  
Изломанная линия горизонта искривилась, насмехаясь над людьми.  
\- Я же говорил, ему не стоило доверять, - ворчание Шакира раздражало Нэда, старческое брюзжание напоминало голос школьного учителя, который отчитывал Нэда за наглость, дерзость и вечное желание огрызаться.  
Молясь, чтобы Мохаммед был невиновен, Нэд вместе с остальными отправился на его поиски. Мохаммед возился со своим верблюдом, поправлял седло, перетягивал подпругу. Пятна крови на его рубашке слепили, как стоящее в зените солнца. В ответ на обвинения он гордо вздернул подбородок и сказал, что никому и никогда не позволял называть себя трусом.  
В эту минуту Нэд ненавидел правосудие так же сильно, как верил в него. У него ничего не осталось, кроме этой абсурдной и бездушной веры.  
\- Я заплачу родственникам убитого.., - он говорил долго и без остановки, используя все свое красноречие, забывая перевести дыхание.  
\- Око за око, зуб за зуб. Или никто, нигде даже у себя дома не будет чувствовать себя в безопасности, - озвучил приговор Шакир.  
Арабы вокруг одобрительно закричали.  
\- Я сделаю это, - неожиданно ясно Нэд осознал, что не имеет права поручать роль палача кому-то другому. Это будет несправедливо по отношению к Мохаммеду, по отношению к самому себя. Они оба должны заплатить за свою горячность и неосмотрительность.  
Войдя в ущелье, Мохаммед опустился на колени и отвел глаза. Проклиная себя, Нэд нажал на курок.  
Вспоровшая плечо пуля откинула Мохаммеда на спину. Перевернувшись на живот, раненый пополз прочь от Нэда. Следующий выстрел раздробил запястье Мохаммеда.  
Нэд ослеп, оглох и умер, спуская курок раз за разом, пока не закончились патроны. Все вокруг было незнакомым, неправильным, исковерканным. И при этом таким, каким было всегда.  
Путь в Веджх горевшему в лихорадке Нэду показался бесконечным путешествием по подземному царству. В полубреду он мечтал, чтобы Мохаммед был рядом положил холодную ладонь ему на лоб, обнял, уняв дрожь бьющегося в ознобе тела, или просто подал воды.  
Он хотел бы плакать, но жара высушила слезы. Он хотел бы как Али перерезать себе вены, но жара расплющила мышцы и отняла силу.  
Смерть - последняя и единственная необходимость.  
Если он не мог в полную силу скорбеть о Мохаммеде, Нэд мечтал о тех, кто сделал бы это за него. Наверняка где-то у Мохаммеда эль Кади остались родственники. Они оплачут его и захотят отомстить. Око за око, зуб за зуб, иначе никто даже в собственном доме не будет чувствовать себя в безопасности. Никто, даже Нэд. Особенно Нэд. Однажды родственники Мохаммеда придут за ним. Будут ли они стрелять? Или перережут убийце горло? Возможно, привяжут к седлу и протащат по земле, до ворот ада? Фантазии о возмездии дарили утешение и успокоение. 

Глава девятая.  
На подступах к Веджху пустыня разговаривала ревом моторов. Кто бы из англичан ни придумал подарить арабам мотоциклы, он навеки завоевал их простые умы.  
\- Они гоняют на мотоциклах днем и ночью, пока не кончится бензин, - посмеивался Мавлюд. - Затевают соревнования и драки. У нас уже было два убийства из-за того, что две горячие головы не сумели поделить железного демона.  
С тех пор, как Нэд оставил город, Мавлюд разжился прекрасной белой лошадью. Нэд дивился тому, как искусно и старательно были расчесаны и заплетены в косы грива и хвост. Красная попона и седло из коричневой новой скрипящей кожи притягивали взгляд.  
\- Подарки ховейтат, - пояснил Мавлюд заметив внимание Нэда, - тебе стоит увидеть кладовые Фейсала. Чего только ему не подарили новые подданные. Один даже раздобыл резиновую ванную! Другой - нюхательные смеси от которых перестаешь чувствовать боль.  
Да, ему обязательно следует посмотреть. Может когда он увидит сокровища Фейсала, самого Фейсала, ему станет легче?  
Не станет, ведь он не был честен с Фейсалом до конца. Маленькая ложь во имя общего блага теперь давила на Нэда десятитонным грузом. Его беда в том, что он всегда слишком хорошо знал, чего хочет, слишком много на себя брал и переоценивал свои силы - подталкивал арабов к независимости, собирался перехитрить англичан.  
Подтянув под себя колени, Нэд бессмысленно считал песчинки, боясь пошевелиться или моргнуть, чтобы не сбиться. Когда сбивался, начинал снова.  
Заходя в шатер Фейсала, он собирался разобраться со всеми недомолвками и ложью.  
Фейсал вскочил ему навстречу, едва не перевернув поднос с кофе. Короткие объятия — прикосновение его рук обожгли плечи — сердце забилось быстрее, Нэд почувствовал себя грязным испорченным, недостойным. Фейсал улыбался, задавал вопросы, расхваливал доблесть шерифов, присоединившихся к нему за последние дни, говорил о щедрости и причудах англичан.  
Вместо ожидаемого долгожданного тепла, Нэд чувствовал холод и злость. На себя? На Фейсала? Неужели он больше не верил в Фейсала? Не любил его? Не почитал за самого великого, прекрасного и великодушного человека? Когда Фейсал превратился для него в мираж?  
\- Я убил человека, - Нэд проклинал себя за то, как равнодушно прозвучал его голос. Ему хотелось плакать навзрыд. Как в детстве. Но он утратил эту способность, а с ней и возможность раскаяния и прощения.  
Во взгляде Фейсала он не нашел поддержку, лишь вежливое внимание. Принц сложил руки на коленях и приготовился слушать.  
\- Мальчика. Ему едва исполнилось восемнадцать.  
\- На все воля Бога.  
\- Он был красив, как древнегреческий бог. Я... дотрагивался до него... Не по-дружески. Везде. Там где дотрагиваться запрещено, стыдно. Он казался мне прекрасным и чистым. Я убил первого мужчину, которого мог и должен был полюбить...  
Фейсал молчал, не удивлялся, не возмущался, не злился, словно Нэд и не признался ему только что в страшном грехе. Его спокойствие обесценивало откровенность Нэда, заставляло его чувствовать себя бесполезным.  
\- Когда я был маленьким, волна травли армян докатилась до Стамбула, - заговорил наконец Фейсал. - Они приводили пленных христиан в мусульманские школы. Выдавали десятилетним и восьмилетним мальчишкам палки и приказывали нам забивать христиан до смерти. Учили нас ненавидеть христиан.  
\- И ты...  
\- У меня не было выбора. С тех пор, как они вложили мне палку в руки. Или с момента рождения.  
Той ночью Нэд остался ночевать в шатре эмира. Проваливаясь в сон, он думал о шуте-муэдзине, удерживающем на голове отполированный до блеска котелок для кофе и жмурящемся от свистящих мимо пуль. Нэд представлял на его месте Фейсала.  
Острые спицы рассвета проткнули белую ткань шатра, нарисовали прямые линии на потрепанных курдских коврах и укололи глаза Нэда.  
Фейсал ушел. У очага в яме посредине трудился хмурый сутулый слуга.  
Нэд заметил, что ложная сокровищница, сундук с камнями исчез из палатки Фейсала, зато появилось нечто новое. Среди вороха писем и карт Нэд обнаружил серую обложку оксфордской брошюры. Он забыл, на каком этаже располагался кабинет профессора Хогарта, но помнил типографскую обложку их совместного с Вулли издания. Подборка материалов по раскопкам в Каркемише. Удивляло не то, где Фейсал сумел раздобыть оксфордское академическое издание, в конце концов, он общался с англичанами и не раз встречался с болтливым Ньюкомбом, волновало то, что Фейсал собирал информацию. И совсем не ту, которая могла пролить свет на настоящие действия и цели Нэда, а интересовался его довоенным прошлым. Его увлечениями, никак не связанными с войной. Интересовался им самим? Искал ответ на вопрос почему талантливый молодой ученый ввязался в вооруженный конфликт?

Военный корабль с четырьмя трубами стоял в гавани, носом к Веджху. Нэд не заметил ни следа ржавчины на якорной цепи, пока катер кружил вокруг узкого трапа. Считая арабов опасными, неуравновешенными дикарями и не исключая возможности, что одному из них захочется пострелять по союзникам, иными словами, укусить руку которая их кормит, англичане и французы предпочитали наблюдать за городом с расстояния большего, чем полет пули из винтовки.  
Мотор катера тарахтел, солдат за штурвалом морщился на солнце и часто сплевывал за борт. Поручни узкого трапа нагрелись на солнце и обжигали ладони.  
С непривычки от запаха бензина, витавшего над палубой, у Нэда заслезились глаза.  
Переход от яркого солнечного света к полумраку каюты был таким резким, что Нэду почудилось, будто он спустился в пещеру. Обитые деревом стены давили, громоздкая мебель — столы и стулья - ощущались как преграды, ограничивали движения и напоминали ловушки и капканы.  
Сияющий всеми пуговицами мундира Бремон предложил ему выпить. Графин с водой прижимался боком к бутылке виски. Нэд отказался, верный привычкам бедуинов вдоволь напиваться у колодца и довольствоваться малым в переходах по бесплодным, чужим землям.  
\- Я ошибался, - Бремон хлопнул ладонями по столу. - До Веджха я видел в вас только чудака, которому нравится носить платье.  
«Напялить на себя мундир в жару? Ради приличий?», - усмехнулся Нэд. Его кожа этого не выдержит, расслоится и облезет слоями от прикосновений грубой ткани.  
\- Чтобы провернуть такую операцию, надо действительно иметь военный талант. Организовать эту свору, - Бремон сделал широкий жест рукой. - Заставить зазнавшихся шейхов действовать сообща. Кто мог предположить, что книжному червю, недавно закончившему Оксфорд, это под силу?  
Бремон смеялся. Если он хотел, чтобы Нэд спорил с ним, защищаясь, он просчитался. Нэд смотрел на погоны полковника, пятна пота под мышками, на массивные часы на запястье и редкие волоски на костяшках пальцев и спрашивал себя, существует ли полковник Бремон на самом деле. Он мог бы сидеть во Франции, в одном из военных ведомств, и ничего бы от этого не изменилось.  
\- Поздравляю вас с победой, - Бремон пригубил виски - запоздавшие поздравление перемешались в воздухе со спиртным запахом.  
\- Командование считает, что сейчас лучший момент закрепить наш успех, - Бремон положил руки на желтые карты пустыни.  
\- Вернее сказать, подходящий момент, чтобы отыграться за то, что генерала Мюррея турки побили в Газе?  
Судя по заносчивым высказываниям, Бремону нравилось играть роль большой шишки, командовать и судить. Почему бы Нэду не повеселиться, сбивая с него спесь?  
\- Мюррей был вынужден отступить и перегруппироваться для нового броска. Так или иначе, командование считает, что следующей нашей целью должна стать Акаба. Последний порт на побережье Красного моря, который все еще находится в руках турок. И одновременно самый близкий к железной дороге. Мы могли бы на пяти короблях подойти с моря и высадиться на берег с артиллерией и пушками.  
\- И оказались бы в ловушке, - закончил за него Нэд. - Запертые на побережье, на открытом берегу, под обстрелом врага, укрытого высокими горами.  
Солнечные лучи отражались от толстых стекол четырех иллюминаторов каюты, окутывали графин с водой белым свечение, а из бутылки с виски выдавливали желтый свет.  
Каким бы ограниченным Бремон ни казался Нэду, полковник был прав насчет важности Акабы. Ее взятие положило бы конец турецкому господству в Хиджазе. Вот только если ее возьмут союзники — англичане и французы, арабы окажутся заперты внутри собственной страны. Один на один с Мединой? Крепостью, настолько же труднодоступной, как и бесполезной. Глупо тратить силы и жизни на взятие Медины, выгнать турок из нее можно длительной блокадой.  
Прислушиваясь к шуму вентилятора и любуясь танцами солнечных зайчиков на поверхности воды через стекло иллюминатора, Нэд слушал вполуха, как полковник рассказывал о забастовке рабочих в Лондоне, о революции в России, о том, что временное правительство опубликовало тайные бумаги, в числе которых договор Сайкса-Пико.  
\- Будьте осторожны, Лоуренс. Как бы ваш арабский принц не всадил вам нож в спину, прознав про эти новости. С другой стороны, если кто и сможет успокоить этих дикарей, и помешать им начать джихад против союзников, то только вы. Вы же у них вроде героя.  
\- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, - Нэду понравилась мимолетная растерянность на раскрасневшемся от алкоголя и жары лице полковника, - жаловаться мне на то, что так и не смогли найти общий язык с нашими арабскими союзниками? Сетовать, что прибывая полгода в Рабеге, а теперь здесь не сумели завоевать уважение дикарей?  
В чем-то Нэду было жаль Бремона. Уставший опытный вояка давно не видевший родины, обозленый на весь мир, наверняка, недовольный своим назначением, ограничен во влиянии и средствах, вынужден сотрудничать с народом, которого он не понимает. Возможно, как любой солдат, оторванный от родины, он сомневался в целях и выгодах войны в далеких чужих краях. Подозревал, что завоевание колоний, столь далекое от традиционной, почитаемой за истинный долг солдата защиты родины, служит не столько на благо страны, сколько на обогащение правящей верхушки. С этой точки зрения так ли много у них отличий? Разве сам Нэд не был таким же, как Бремон одиночкой в чужой стране, подчиненным не всегда понятным приказам?

Покидая корабль, Нэд столкнулся в коридоре с двумя офицерами. Несмотря на традиционное приветствие, он не мог отделать от ощущения, что военные смотрят на него с помесью интереса, зависти и неприязни. Завидуют его странному положению — не успел нацепить погоны лейтенанта, а к его советам прислушивается полковник. Неприязнь, должно быть, внушала не только его неприличная по английским меркам одежда дикаря, но также то, что он все время проводит с безграмотными чужеземцами. Слишком много отличий — для простого солдата подстроиться под жизнь бедуина все равно что продать душу дьяволу. И последнее, интерес в их глазах, отголосок детского любопытства, мальчишеской фантазии о шпионских играх. Для них он двойной агент.  
На центральной площади Веджха восстановили рынок. Проходя мимо, Нэд прислушивался к нахваливающим товар голосам. На стенах домов еще виднелись следы от пуль, мокрые от пота темнокожие люди таскали щебень, расчищая развалины и разводили глину, укрепляя покосившиеся стены. В узких переулках валялся мусор. То тут, то там на дороге попадались кучки верблюжьего навоза. Нищие дети хватали Нэда за одежду и обиженно гримасничали, когда он разводил руками.  
О чем толковал Бремон? «Твой арабский принц воткнет тебе нож в спину, когда узнает о договоре четырех европейских держав, поделивших его страну»? Полуденное солнце напекло в голову и Нэду чудилось что-то забавное в этой перспективе. Бремон идиот — Фейсал никого, никогда не ударит в спину. И совершенно точно он не станет убивать англичанина. Но... Глупая яркая фантазия полностью завладела мыслями Нэда. Безумная картинка, не иначе как следствие теплового удара — Фейсал совсем рядом, ближе, чем на расстоянии вытянутой руки, его лицо так близко, что Нэд может ощущать на щеках его дыхание, рассмотреть темные водовороты в зрачках. И что бы он ни сделал, насколько бы больно это ни было, Нэд был бы не против...  
Странная неуместная фантазия оживила клубок змей в низу живота. Они подняли голову, когда Нэд зашел в палатку Фейсала. Разглядывая склонившегося над бумагами Фейсала, Нэд ощутил вину за все сразу: за предательские реакции тела, за Мохаммеда, за свою перепалку с Бремоном, за ложь в Йенбо, за договор Сайкса-Пико. Чувство вины зудело под кожей и призывало к немедленному действию.  
\- Дай мне карту, - ему не составило труда по памяти нанести на карту штриховку, отделяя Алеппо, Дамаск и Масур, поставить разметки по всей Аравии, - это договор Сайкса-Пико. Если ты еще не слышал о нем, значит, в ближайшее время слухи дойдут до тебя  
На миг он отвлекся, проверяя реакцию Фейсала. Тот лишь сосредоточенно кивнул, пододвигаясь ближе и склоняясь над бумагой. Трудно было определить значение этого кивка — то ли Фейсал уже знал о договоре, то ли нет. В любом случае он готов был выслушать и Нэд был благодарен ему за это.  
\- Договор подписали четыре европейские державы. После победы над османской империей они планируют разделить ее территории между собой, - он говорил быстро, не останавливаясь, опасаясь, что его перебьют. Смог бы он дослушать чужеземца, который рассказывает, как его страну делят чужаки? - Франция собирается аннексировать Сирию и Палестину. Англия наложить руку на Хиджаз и Неджх.  
\- Значит, после войны с турками нас ждет война с союзниками. Они хотят поступить с нами так же, как османы. Разбить на зоны для своего удобства и загнать в вайолеты.  
\- Они не посмеют. Если арабы будут достаточно сильны, достаточно быстры, они смогут диктовать свои условия на территории, которую сумеют занять. Англия и Франция обязаны будут принять это. Когда объединенному арабскому народу будут принадлежать Мекка, Медина, Веджх, Акаба и Дамаск, мы заставим их сдержать обещания данные Мак-Магоном твоему отцу. Но только когда земли по факту будут арабскими. Возможно, союзники не готовы отдать эти земли, но они не посмеют забрать их.  
Нэд на миг замолк, чтобы набрать в грудь побольше воздуха. Он правда верит в то, что говорит, или просто очень хочет в это поверить?  
Он уже предал свою страну? Если еще нет, сейчас он точно это сделает. Во имя чего? Ради Фейсала? Ради арабов? Ради истины и справедливости?  
\- Бремон. Он хочет атаковать Акабу с моря. Мы не можем позволить союзникам занять порт. Эта территория должна принадлежать арабам. Потому я соврал Бремону, сказав, что высадившись на берег их войска окажутся легкой мишенью для защищенных горами турецких стрелков.  
\- На деле засевшие на высоте турки в свою очередь послужат легкой мишенью для корабельных пушек, - закончил за него Фейсал.  
\- Мы должны действовать, прежде чем союзники поймут это.  
\- Я думаю, арабские племена вверх по железной дороге, от Веджха до Маана ждут случая, чтобы присоединиться к нам, - сказал Фейсал. - Поход на Акабу и денежное вознаграждение за службу станут отличным поводом для их объединения.  
\- Стоит исключить из похода бригаду египетских артиллеристов. Их присутствие понизит общий боевой дух. Египтяне побаиваются бедуинов. Кочевники будут лениться в присутствии подлинных солдат, предпочитая перекладывать на них всю работу.  
\- Ты предлагаешь выйти без пушек?  
\- Сделать круг, обойти Акабу с востока. С этой стороны турки ждут нападения меньше всего. И одновременно с этой стороны им привозят продовольствие и боеприпасы.  
Если перекрыть путь снабжения, они быстро сдадутся.  
Нэд довольно кивнул. У них не было другого пути. В общих чертах план был до отчаяния прост, но детали обещали испортить немало нервов. Первым, что тревожило Нэда, была двойственность ситуации.  
\- Чтобы не расстроить отношения с союзниками, экспедиция против Акабы должна иметь полуофициальный статус. Я напишу Клейтону и сообщу, что считаю целесообразным взять Акабу с суши. Отправлю письмо, когда армия будет в пути и у англичан не останется возможности возразить или вмешаться.  
\- Ты самый лучший и хитрый советник, которого бог мог мне послать, Лоуренс.  
-Ты в свою очередь должен будешь остаться в Веджхе и поддерживать контакт с союзниками как ни в чем не бывало — торговаться за пушки, делиться данными разведки, вести переписку. Все - чтобы убедить их в своей доброй воле. Если для арабов ты Пророк, ведущий их к свободе и процветанию, то для англичан - символ сотрудничества арабов с европейцами. Возможно, сейчас они не хотят, чтобы арабы заняли порт, но им ничего не останется, как смириться с арабской Акабой, когда над ее стенами будет развиваться бордовый флаг.  
Нэд мог поклясться, что Фейсал, судя по лихорадочному румянцу и блеску в глазах, ощущал тот же азарт и нетерпение, что и сам Нэд. Они сидели друг напротив друга, мысленно перебирая все сказанное. Казалось, только что их посетило откровение, и за несколько часов из тревог, забот и угроз им удалось вылепить для себя новую надежду.  
\- Я знаю, кому я могу доверить поход на Акабу, - воскликнул Фейсал.  
Насколько мальчишеской и наивной была его радость от принятого решения, Нэд понял только когда Фейсал познакомил его с Аудой абу Тайи, с «человеком, который вечно в походе, не знает поражений и собственными руками убил семьдесят пять арабов и бессчетное число турок».  
Ауда был высок, широк в плечах. Усталость, разочарования и печаль оставили печать на его лице. Воин в простой одежде и выстриженной по последней моде ховейтат бородой и усами. Войдя, он поцеловал край головного платка Фейсала и, многословно нахваливая благородство и удачливость принца, признал, что счастлив послужить на старости лет великому делу.  
Из уст Фейсала дерзкий план, который они сочинили накануне, звучал как продуманная военная компания:  
\- Вы будете на чужой территории без связи, без базы ближе Веджха, без возможности вызвать подкрепление. Сорок фунтов золота и мое имя будут единственной вашей защитой.  
\- В сорока милях отсюда живет клан бенни-сахр, - заговорил Ауда. - Я хорошо знаю их старого трусливого шерифа. Двадцать лет назад мы повздорили из-за девушки, он убил моего племянника, я разгромил его деревню и угнал весь скот. Дальше, около Тебуку клан моего двоюродного брата, пять лет назад он оскорбил меня, назвав разбойником, и мы дважды совершали набеги на деревни друг друга. С шерифом соседнего клана у меня ссора из-за колодцев...  
\- Думаю всех их можно легко купить, - подытожил Ауда свою характеристику. - Деньгами заставить служить правому делу. Только кроме денег понадобится еще кое-что...  
\- Им нужен символ. Такой же, каким был Фейсал на пути в Веджх, - сообразил Нэд. - Они не пойдут в бой с тем, с кем их связывает вражда, скорее доверятся постороннему, приближенному Фейсала и солдату армии союзников.  
Он был доволен собой. Доволен внезапно осенившим его решением. Так он принесет максимальную пользу. Если он уйдет в поход на Акабу, ему не нужно будет хитрить, препираться с Бремоном и другими агентами союзников. Из пустыни он не сможет отвечать на вопросы Клейтона, почему решил самовольно действовать наперекор планам своего военного руководства. Идея взятия Акабы принадлежит ему, и будет справедливо если он примет участие в походе.  
Смущало Нэда лишь помрачневшее лицо Фейсала. Словно принц не понял насколько выгодным для него может оказаться присутствие в армии Ауды человека, которому он может доверять. Или, возможно, не хотел понимать?  
Ауда окинул Нэда заинтересованным взглядом, словно оценивая, насколько полезным он будет в походе.  
\- Шерифы маленьких кланов слишком подозрительны, - наконец сказал он. - Им кажется, что любой араб покушается на их маленькое имущество. Они знают арабов и редко сталкивались с англичанами. Советник Фейсала и одновременно офицер армии союзников может завоевать их доверие. Они не смогут упрекнуть англичанина в том, что ему есть дело до их маленьких стад и пастбищ.

 

Глава десятая.  
Сборы в дорогу заняли два дня.  
\- Какому ослу пришло в голову брать с собой рис? - шумел Ауда, осматривая верблюдов. - В переходе через Нефуд каждый лишний килограмм поклажи может стоить верблюду жизни. Берем только самое легкое — только мука.  
\- Мы сьедим рис раньше, чем доберемся до Нефуд, - не сдавался беззубый шериф маленького клана Насир.  
Его люди в выкрашенных охрой рубахах суетились вокруг.  
\- Сорок фунтов золота лучше разделить между воинами, - предложил Нэд.  
\- Видит бог, хорошая идея, - Ауда выглядел удивленным тем, что англичанин способен практически мыслить.  
Нэд невесело улыбнулся — он привык, что его недооценивали. Раньше доказывать, что он чего-то стоит, доставляло удовольствие, теперь он делал это скорее по привычке, потому что не умел по-другому.  
\- Двадцать верблюдов повезут динамит, ящики с патронами для винтовок и пулеметы, - скомандовал он.  
\- Зачем нам столько динамита? - спросил Ауда, когда Веджх остался позади.  
\- У нас пятьсот человек... - Нэд обвел взглядом растянувшийся по степи караван.  
Яркий солнечный свет выбелил человеческие одежды, шерсть верблюдов и даже скудную траву на земле.  
-Пятьсот моих лучших воинов ховейтат, - гордо поправил его Ауда.  
\- Твоих лучших воинов? - съязвил Нэд. - Я думал, ты привел к эмиру Фейсалу всех своих воинов.  
-Это и есть все мои воины. И каждый из них стоит трех турок и двух арабов. Закаленные в боях, умереть готовые...  
\- Мы ведем на Акабу пятьсот человек, - перебил его Нэд. - Ближайшая турецкая база к Акабе Маан. Там гарнизон в две или три тысячи человек. Лучше, чтобы турки не знали о цели нашего похода. Чтобы обмануть их, по пути будем взрывать рельсы. Шуметь на железной дороге, чтобы скрыть наше продвижение к морю.  
Ауде понравились диверсии на железной дороге. Взрывы вызвали детский восторг. Наблюдая за опытным воином, радостно прыгающим, как ребенок, вокруг развороченного локомотива, Нэд ощутил зависть. Хотел бы он уметь наслаждаться каждой маленькой победой.  
\- С динамитом и пушками мы поставим на колени всю Аравию. Мы могли бы взять Маан на этой неделе. И Дамаск на следующей, - Ауда смеялся так заразительно, что Нэд невольно улыбнулся.  
К вечеру они наткнулись на лагерь Ньюкомба и Хорнби. Два англичанина, заросшие как дикари, не знавшие бритвы и расчески, в вылинявших, покрытых пятнами формах британской армии, на ходу уплетали сардины из банки и шикали на ховейтат, круживших вокруг их поклажи.  
\- Вчера мы взорвали мост около Тебуку. Этот дурень Хорнби заложил заряд настолько мощный, что обломки сыпались как град с неба и разлетелись на сто метров по округе.  
\- Под Мааном мы прокатились на дрезине. Представляешь, оказывается, эту штуку можно разогнать до тридцати миль в час? Ночью с ветерком...  
Хорнби и Ньюкомб перебивали друг друга, рассказывая о своих подвигах. Не понимая ни слова, Ауда, сидевший по правую руку от Нэда у костра, недовольно морщил нос.  
\- Если вы движетесь в сторону Маана, мне нужна ваша помощь, - Нэда наконец осенило, как он может использовать случайную встречу.  
\- Все что угодно.  
\- Письма, - не тратя времени на объяснения, он отыскал в своих седельных сумках блокнот. То, что он писал сейчас, могло оказаться очередным докладом Клейтону, если бы Нэд вздумал вводить разведывательное управление в заблуждение.  
\- Алеппо? Дамаск? Вы идете на Дамаск? - удивился Ньюкомб, заглядывая ему через плечо.  
\- Нет, но я хочу, чтобы турки так думали. Вы же передадите им мое письмо?  
Ньюкомб и Хорнби одновременно вцепились в бумагу. Толкаясь локтями и лбами, прочитали наскоро сочиненную Нэдом пародию на штабную переписку.  
\- Сочтем за честь, - паясничал Ньюкомб.  
\- Доставим твое послание туркам без задержки, - хихикал Хорнби.  
На арабов Хорнби и Ньюкомб смотрели свысока. Ауда в свою очередь поглядывал на англичан с недоверием. Когда с письмами было покончено, Нэд снова уселся у костра, выпил кофе и только тогда неожиданно для себя заметил, что касается локтем колена Ауды.  
Утром Нэда разбудили крики.  
\- Я бедный человек из Сирахана Гасим. За мной гонятся турки, потому что я убил их сборщика налогов.  
Открыв глаза, Нэд не смог разобраться, откуда появился этот кривой плаксивый человек, зато с ясностью осознал, что и англичане, и арабы смотрят на него с презрением. Потому Нэд не мог отказать незнакомцу в защите.  
\- Видит бог, очень глупый поступок, - ворчал на следующий день Ауда. - Ты знаешь, что Джемаль-паша назначил за твою голову награду?  
Они проезжали мимо песчаных скал, Нэд рассматривал коричневые, красные, желтые и оранжевые полосы глины, уложенные друг на друга.  
\- И как высока цена?  
\- Двадцать тысяч фунтов, бог не даст соврать. Столько Джемаль предлагает только за Фейсала.  
Нэд развеселился — враг оценил их одинаково? Враг глуп. Не догадывается — достаточно уничтожить одного.  
\- А ты берешь в отряд чужака. Кто поручится за его надежность? Кто поклянется, что он не предаст в решающий момент? Ауда берет с собой в поход только проверенных людей. Ты пожалеешь, о своей неосмотрительности, Оуренс.  
Уверенность и бравада Ауды вызвала у Нэда улыбку. Шериф ручался за своих людей, но кто поручится за его надежность? Ауда снискал себе славу великого воина, мучая набегами своих соседей, сможет ли теперь достойно послужить Фейсалу? Забыть свой эгоизм и жажду наживы ради общего дела?  
Через два дня Нэду выпала возможность это проверить. Разведчики заметили отряд турок двигающийся им навстречу. ховейтат восприняли новость радостным улюлюканьем. Перезарядили ружья, сняли рубашки, готовясь к схватке.  
\- Сколько человек мы потеряем, если нападем на них? - спросил Нэд Ауду.  
\- Пять-шесть не больше, - Ауда выглядел грозно: сведенные брови, напряженное лицо и хищный оскал — он настраивался на быструю и безжалостную драку.  
\- Мы не должны вступать в бой, - сказал Нэд. - Наша цель Акаба! Нельзя раньше времени сообщать туркам, где мы и сколько нас!  
Они стояли друг напротив друга. Посмотрев в глаза Ауды, Нэд четко осознал — вот человек от которого зависит все. Успех похода и даже он сам. Не важны цели и намерения Нэда, его идеи и скольким он готов пожертвовать ради их исполнения. Здесь и сейчас имеет значение только решение Ауды. Соблазнится ли он легкой наживой, усложняя общее дело, или сдержит своих воинов ради будущей победы?  
Все, что мог сделать Нэд, это выдержать взгляд Ауды и надеяться на его благородство. Почему-то возникло ощущение, что Ауда оценивает не его слова, а его самого.  
Заскрежетав зубами от досады, Ауда приказал своим людям затаиться в скалах и пропустить турок.  
По рядам арабов прокатился ропот. Прижимаясь к камням на вершине горы, Нэд каждой клеточкой тела чувствовал исходящее от них нетерпение. Инстинкты и натренированные годами привычки требовали — возьми, разорви, получи удовлетворение. Племя ховейтат превратилось в огромного хищника, притаившегося в засаде. Нервное напряжение заражало, Нэду самому хотелось сорваться вниз, бежать и стрелять, лишь бы избавиться от ненавистного ожидания провала. Удержит ли авторитет одного воина пятьсот человек?  
Рядом раздался шорох, и племянник Ауды метнулся вперед. Ауда прыгнул следом, легко сбил мальчишку с ног, накрыл своим телом и прижал к скале.  
Турки ушли невредимыми. Ослушавшегося высекли перед строем.  
\- У кого нет верности, у того нет и совести, - приговаривал Ауда, расхаживая вокруг.  
Нэд всматривался в лицо мальчишки. Текущие по щекам слезы сделали простые грубые черты прекрасными.  
\- Что скажешь? - хвастался Ауда у вечернего костра. - Слушаются меня мои ховейтат?  
\- Да! - улыбнулся Нэд.  
-Можно им доверять?  
\- Я доверил бы им свою жизнь!  
\- Ей богу, разве это не лучшие воины, которых ты видел, англичанин?  
\- Лучшие воины всех времен и народов!  
Нэд искренне радовался первой совместной победе. Пусть это и была победа над собственными страстями, а не над врагом. Он не успел удивиться, когда Ауда коснулся его волос и, перебирая пальцами пряди, провел рукой от макушки к виску. Нэд собирался отстраниться, пошутить и, в конце концов, оттолкнуть Ауду, но не успел. Тот сам отодвинулся и теперь смотрел на Нэда с тем же восторгом, с каким несколько дней назад рассматривал динамит. Нэд не знал что сказать, что сделать, и совсем растерялся, когда Ауда произнес:  
\- У тебя волосы, мягкие как у ребенка.  
Ночью в горах выли гиены. Утро принесло с собой песчаную бурю. Тучи пыли напугали двух верблюдов, и те понеслись, раскидывая припасенные для подарков винтовки.  
\- Прячь глаза, Оуренс, - потешался Ауда, когда солнце вернулось на небо и караван снова тронулся в путь. - В прошлом году послеобеденное солнце ослепило одного из моих людей.  
Ведомый духом противоречия, Нэд поднял лицо к небу.  
Глава одиннадцатая.  
Пустыня Нефуд казалась бесконечной долиной под бесцветным небом и белым солнцем с застывшей лавой вместо земли. Дрожащий раскаленный воздух будто противился пребыванию здесь людей, искажая их очертания. Лопающиеся от жары камни отмеряли время.  
Нэд потерял аппетит на второй день пути, и, если бы не Ауда, который всегда был рядом, он не проглотил бы и кусочка хлеба. Хлеб приобрел здесь странный вкус — трудно разжевывался и, царапая пересушенное горло, камнем падал в желудок. Тело отяжелело и ослабло. Кожа истончилась и трескалась от соприкосновений с седлом. Ноги и бедра Нэда покрылись широкими открытыми ранками, пенящимися сукровицей. Бескровными, словно обволакивающая жара мешала пролиться крови. Мысли... несмотря на то, что в мыслях не было ясности, в кои-то веки в них царил покой. Неожиданно Нэд избавился от волнения, перестал мысленно подгонять себя, перепроверять и спорить с собой.  
Вскоре он убедился, что Ауда оказался прав насчет Гасима - сварливый и мрачный человек приносил несчастья. Возможно, он не спешил отправиться с доносом к туркам, но вполне мог прикончить Нэда другим способом. Или Нэд сам едва не убил себя, когда отправился на поиски пропавшего в пустыне Гасима, ничего никому не сказав? Он верил, что поступает правильно, как обычно, беря на себя большую ответственность, чем мог вынести. Как можно найти кого-то, когда ты сам потерялся, и бескрайняя слоящаяся от жара пустота сомкнулась вокруг тебя?  
Наверное, случилось чудо и почему-то Бог решил пощадить Гасима и вытолкнуть его из раскаленного марева навстречу Нэду. Верблюдица едва справлялась с двумя ездоками, и очень скоро стало ясно, что такой груз ей не вынести. Нэду пришлось ударить Гасима, чтобы остановить его причитания и жалобы.  
Они заблудились. Пропали бы и исчезли, если бы на помощь не пришел Ауда.  
\- Богом клянусь, ты сделал это специально, - кружил Ауда вокруг Нэда. - Этот человек с Гувейры не стоил такого риска.  
\- Он и полкроны не стоит, - согласился Нэд.  
Себя он оценивал в тот момент еще дешевле. К своему стыду, в лагере он даже с верблюда соскочить не сумел самостоятельно — выпал из седла и рухнул на песок. На контрасте с собственной разбитостью, Нэда удивила выносливость Ауды — откуда только у него силы взялись пронести Нэда на руках двадцать шагов до своей палатки.  
\- Признайся, ты проверял меня? - спросил Ауда, укладывая Нэда на потертый ковер внутри.  
\- Хотел знать, не брошу ли я тебя? Вернусь ли за тобой? - Ауда поднес к губам Нэда мех с водой.  
Слишком горячая вода обожгла горло.  
\- Если бы ты был одним из моих людей...  
\- Что бы ты сделал? - лениво спросил Нэд, думая, что он не против принадлежать к людям Ауды.  
\- Если бы ты был одним из них, я наказал бы тебя. В Нефуд ходят только по необходимости, и никогда в одиночку.  
\- Но я не один из твоих людей.  
\- Ты думаешь, что не боишься смерти, но на самом деле ты не знаешь, что такое необходимость, - вздохнул Ауда и приподнял рубашку Нэда, желая осмотреть его раны.  
\- У тебя слишком нежная кожа, - сказал Ауда, обводя пальцем ссадину на колене. - За ней нужно лучше ухаживать.  
\- Я сам... - пробормотал Нэд, стараясь отмахнуться от навязчивой заботы.  
\- Если бы ты мог сам, ты бы не довел себя до такого состояния, - Ауда легко перехватил его слабое запястье и прижал к ковру. - Я своего верблюда и то чаще маслом смазываю...  
Нэд чувствовал, как внутри разворачивается клубок змей. Лежа перед Аудой с поднятой рубашкой, у него не было возможности скрыть свое возбуждение. Несвоевременное и постыдное. Он чувствовал себя беззащитным и беспомощным. Нэд хотел бы зажмуриться, как ребенок, веря, что если не видит сам, никто не увидит его. Но какая-то неведомая сила внутри него приказывала прожить это унижение до конца. Он видел, как замер и изменился в лице Ауда, заметив его возбуждение.  
Нэд готов был провалиться под землю, когда Ауда принялся натирать его маслом. Круговыми движениями он продвигался от коленей вверх по бедрам. Неконтролируемая дрожь охватила Нэда, и он попробовал отодвинуться.  
\- Не нужно, - собственный дрожащий голос показался незнакомым, писклявым и неприятным.  
\- Тише, - не обращая внимания на слабые попытки Нэда защититься, Ауда поднял рубашку выше, скрутил ее на животе, полностью обнажая бедра и пах.  
\- Я ничего не сделаю... - дыхание Ауды сбилось. Он не отрываясь смотрел на напряженный стоящий член Нэда.  
Это было ужасно. Почти больно. Змеи жалили изнутри. Нэду хотелось умереть и никогда не рождаться на свет. Но тот же самый голос внутри подсказывал, что смерть от стыда лучше жизни - освобождение, ведь когда ты ступишь на дно, тебе больше некуда будет падать. Нэд боялся и хотел посмотреть, что там, на дне.  
Ауда сдержал слово и, втирая масло в его шелушащуюся кожу, не притронулся к члену Нэда. Закончив, он отстранился, оставив Нэда в мучительном смущении бороться с возбуждением.  
Нефуд остался позади. Пустив верблюдов пастись в поросшей ракитником долине вади Сирхан, они встретили шерифа даманийе.  
\- Дай ему денег, и он пошлет с нами своих сыновей. Все равно ему нечем их кормить, - нашептывал Ауда на ухо Нэду.  
\- Не предлагай ему золото, пообещай кусок земли в Гувейра, - посоветовал Ауда у шатров следующего племени.  
\- Не жалей золота, но не говори о целях нашего путешествия. Брат местного шерифа торгует с турками, - предупредил Ауда, сопровождая Нэда в селение горцев.  
Золото Фейсала испарялось с каждой пройденной милей. Повсюду в Сирхан воинов шерифа Мекки встречали трехдневными пирами и провожали пожеланиями быстрой победы.  
Самым недоверчивым оказался шериф Нури Шаалан. Свет лагерных костров затмевал звезды, когда он пришел в палатку Нэда и с волнением спросил о намерениях англичан:  
\- Неужели они собираются посадить своих управляющих в Медине, Алепо, Дамаске, как сделали это в Египте?  
\- Как ты смеешь верить турецкой лжи? - налетел на него Ауда.  
\- Видит бог от всей души я желаю победы эмиру Фейсалу, - воздел руки к небу Нури Шаалан, - но страшные слухи не дают мне спать по ночам. Что если англичане обманывают Фейсала?  
\- Если они обманывают Фейсала и шерифа Мекки, разве они посмели бы послать с нами своего человека? - Ауда наступал, едва не толкая толстого, закутанного в шелка шейха.  
\- Ради бога, ответь старику, успокой меня, - не обращая внимания на Ауду, Нури Шаалан обратился к Нэду. - Какие планы у союзников? Обманывают ли они арабов? Сперва они говорили, что Аравия объединится под правительством шерифа Мекки, и единственным ограничением будет не вступать в контакты с иностранными державами без ведома англичан. Теперь речь идет об иностранной администрации, судах. О территориях полностью принадлежащих французам.  
\- Какие бы слухи ни доходили до вас, я гарантирую создание независимых арабских государств на территории Хиджаза и Сирии, - соврал Нэд.  
Что еще он мог сказать? Нэд смотрел в покрасневшие глаза Нури и думал о том, что пытки во все времена были лучшим способом выведать чужие тайны. Интересно, открыл бы он сам свои мерзкие секреты, если бы Нури Шаалан додумался устроить ему строгий допрос? Какие бы методы применил этот простодушный с виду толстяк? Поговаривали, чтобы добиться власти, Нури убил своих братьев. Невольно Нэд вспомнил публичные порки-наказания и стиснул зубы, чувствуя, как по спине стекает струйка холодного пота. Они не посмеют... Он англичанин. Сколько бы ударов он выдержал, спрашивало любопытство, прежде чем начал бы кричать, извиваться и просить о пощаде?  
\- Благословит Аллах ваши начинания и пошлет успех в ваших делах, - сказал Нури напоследок, позволяя Ауде вытолкать себя из шатра.  
Несколько минут на тряпичной стене палатки, как в театре теней, танцевали две фигуры — снаружи высокий и сильный Ауда что-то втолковывал толстяку Нури. Нэд верил, что если бы предательство заподозрил Ауда, он не стал бы щадить даже англичанина. Ауда сумел бы выведать все тайны Нэда. Стоит ли ему бояться Ауды?  
\- Гасим, из-за которого ты едва не сгинул в Нефуд, сбежал, - объявил Ауда, вернувшись через некоторое время.  
Старый воин что-то говорил о тупоголовых козлопасах, заносчивых местных шерифах и доверии, Нэд не слушал его, раздумывая о том, что сделает Ауда, если узнает, что Англия играет нечестно. Ауда разбойник, полжизни совершавший набеги на соседей и грабивший родственников, а теперь решивший послужить великой цели. Разве сможет он простить такой обман?  
Места в походном шатре было немного — человек мог обойти круг в четыре широких шага. Посредине своей пламенной тирады Ауда опустился на колени за спиной Нэда. Нэд лопатками ощущал угрозу, исходящую от его сильного тела. Короткий миг - и Нэд представил как Ауда приставляет кинжал к его горлу. Фантазия пьянила. Ауда дотронулся до его волос, погладил, потянул, потерся щекой. Кожа Нэда покрылась мурашками, и он попытался отстраниться.  
\- Ты самый красивый мужчина, которого я видел, - прошептал Ауда  
\- Не может быть, - усмехнулся Нэд. Последнее, что ему сейчас нужно — это бессмысленная лесть и откровенные ласки.  
\- И самый смелый англичанин, которого я встречал, - Ауда прижался грудью к его спине и губами коснулся уха.  
\- И скольких англичан ты встречал? - Смешок прозвучал нервно и истерично. - Могу поспорить, не многих.  
\- Прекрати смеяться, - Ауда накрыл его рот ладонью.  
Другую руку он положил на грудь Нэда и, надавив большим пальцем на солнечное сплетение, повел вправо, цепляя сосок через тонкий шелк.  
Нэд дернулся, прочность объятий удивляла, оглушала и сбивала с толку. Он даже не мог вздохнуть полной грудью. Давление распространялось повсюду — скулы ныли под чужими пальцами, сердце выскакивало из груди, ударяясь в чужую ладонь, а низ живота крутило и разрывало от возбуждения.  
Ауда водил ладонью по его груди, вжимался в спину, словно без слов требовал, чтобы Нэд подстроился под его дыхание. О своих свободных руках Нэд вспомнил лишь однажды, когда ладонь Ауды надавила на живот - инстинктивно, как человек которому грозит падение с большой высоты Нэд вскинул руки и тут же опустил их, впиваясь пальцами в свои колени.  
Тело моментально затекло, налилось неудобством и нетерпением. Нэд впился зубами в пальцы Ауды, когда тот погладил через ткань его возбужденный член - зажал, смял, ослабил хватку, забрал в горсть мошонку, перекатывая, ощупывая, взвесил в ладони. Кончая от этого нехитрого взаимодействия, Нэд прикусил пальцы Ауды, оставив на них маленькие ранки.  
Неужели Ауда гордился этими мелкими отметинами? Иначе зачем он показал их Нэду на следующий день?  
Когда они покинули лагерь Нури Шаалана, Ауда предложил Нэду ненадолго оставить войско и съездить в Баир на могилу его сына.  
В Баире горели колодцы и пахло динамитом.  
\- Здесь похоронен мой любимый сын Аннада, - он упал на колени у небольшого холма среди кустов тамариска.  
\- Родственники предали его. И, сражаясь один против пятерых, он погиб как герой  
Ауда говорил о подлости, жадности, юношеской наивности и предательстве. Голос его дрожал, и вскоре и вовсе слова стало невозможно разобрать из-за частых всхлипов. Умудренный опытом воин плакал. Оплакивал сына и себя, в голос проклинал жестокую судьбу.  
Над головой кружил ястреб. Нэд стоял в пяти шагах за спиной Ауды, смотрел на содрогающиеся от рыданий широкие плечи и ничего не чувствовал. Он пытался представить себя лежащим под землей. Думал о червях, поедающих человеческую плоть. О могилах, в которых когда-то похоронят его, Ауду и Фейсала.  
Хотел бы он, чтобы Ауда так же плакал о нем? Возможно. Верил ли в то, что смерть наделяет смыслом любую даже самую никчемную жизнь? Нэд хотел бы плакать о ком-то как Ауда, искренне, не видя никого и ничего вокруг, до опустошения.  
После Баира Ауда стал сентиментален.  
\- У меня было двадцать восемь жен. И у меня остался единственный сын, ему всего одиннадцать. Доживу ли я до того дня, когда он станет мужчиной? - говорил он вечером, обнимая Нэда.  
Уступать ему было легко. Нэд видел перед собой одновременно великого воина и опустошенного горем старика. Два противоположных образов накладывались один на другой, внушая жалость и восхищение. Никогда Ауда не казался ему таким живым, таким настоящим, как сейчас.  
Не потому ли, что Нэд видел Ауду плачущим, он без стеснения позволил снять с себя одежду. Рассматривая красные полосы, которые оставляли на его коже пальцы Ауды, Нэд забыл, как дышать. Внутри все дрожало, хотелось вскочить и убежать, но с каким-то странным мстительным удовольствием он заставлял себя лежать неподвижно, позволяя Ауде исследовать свое тело. Словно это было еще одно испытание. Собственная обнаженность, непривычная открытость вызывали стыд, и Нэд пылал и горел, жадно хватая ртом воздух. Выгнувшись, когда Ауда обхватил его член, он потерялся в ощущениях настолько, что позволил перевернуть себя на бок. Продолжая ласкать член, Ауда провел рукой по его пояснице, большим пальцем спустился от копчика в ложбинку между ягодиц. Происходящее одновременно внушало страх и вызывало любопытство. Давление на анус было неприятным, непривычным. Инстинктивно отстраняясь, Нэд толкнулся в ласкающий его кулак, прикусил край подушки и покрылся холодным потом, чувствуя как настойчивые пальцы раскрывают его. Он никак не мог разобраться, чего больше в этих новых ощущениях - боли или неудобства, стыда или нетерпения. От смеси этих чувств и быстрых толчков, с какими Ауда проникал внутрь, Нэда затрясло. Ощущений стало вдруг слишком много, он захлебывался и не думал, что сможет когда-то выплыть на поверхность. Перед глазами мельтешили кровавые картинки. Кончая, Нэд представлял, что ему вспороли живот.  
\- Самый красивый, - шептал Ауда, целуя кончики его волос.  
И на этот раз Нэд не имел желания спорить с лестью, он почти согласился с ней.  
Глава двенадцатая.  
Их следующей целью был блокгауз Фувейла, прикрывающий перевал Аба эль-Лиссаб.  
\- Раз в неделю турки доставляют провизию в Акабу через перевал. Оставим Акабу без провизии - и гарнизон сдаст город, - сказал Нэд утром, когда Ауда разливал кофе.  
\- Через Аба эль Лиссаб перейдем горы, окажемся в долине Гувейра, там до Акабы рукой падать, - согласился Ауда.  
С удовольствием и странной гордостью Нэд наблюл, как уверенно и коротко Ауда раздает приказы своим людям. План стремительной атаки на турецкий блокгауз выглядел идеальным.  
Когда отряд лучших воинов Ауды уехал к Фувейла, Нэд поднялся с биноклем на холм. Повернувшись лицом к северу, он рассматривал стены Маана. Близость врага беспокоила и радовала одновременно. Нэд представлял себе постового на стенах Маана, рассматривающего в бинокль его самого.  
Отряд, отправившийся в горы, задерживался, и к вечеру Нэд начал волноваться:  
\- Разве твои люди не должны прислать гонца, когда возьмут блокгауз?  
Пламя костра дрожало на ветру. Тени танцевали по одежде и лицу сидевшего напротив Ауды.  
\- Ты сомневаешься в доблести моих воинов?  
\- От них нет вестей целый день...  
\- Мои люди преданны мне.  
\- Разве ты не приказал им прислать гонца, когда они захватят Фувейла?  
\- Каждого из них я знаю с рождения...  
\- Если они взяли Фувейла, мы должны об этом знать.  
\- Мы делили воду в походах....  
\- Возможно, турки отбили их.  
\- Да каждый из них стоит трех. Нет, пяти турок!  
\- Ты только хвастаешь, - фыркнул Нэд. - Либо их побили, и они боятся возвращаться с позором. Либо они забыли о долге перед своим вождем и пируют …  
Он не успел договорить, обхватив его щиколотку Ауда дернул его на себя. От удара спиной о землю воздух вышибло из легких и закачалось небо. Звезды задрожали, готовясь упасть на голову Нэда, но Ауда оказался сверху, закрывая его собой от неба, от лагеря, отдыхающих у костров ховейтат и от биноклей Маана. От всего, к чему он когда- либо стремился, что знал и успел изучить.  
Чужая близость была такой же обжигающей и стремительной, как песчаная буря, очищала мысли и заставляла тело звенеть от напряжения. До утра Нэд не думал о пропавшем заблудившемся отряде, не думал о том, что нельзя изменить.  
Утренний кофе горчил. Слова застревали на зубах, как песок. Чем дольше не было вестей от ушедших к перевалу ховейтат, тем больше Нэд злился на себя и на Ауду, предчувствуя беду. Как только спала жара, Ауда приказал собираться.  
\- Идем к перевалу. Посмотрим что случилось.  
«Поздно. Если бой проигран, турки уже вызвали подмогу из Маана», - Нэд не стал озвучивать свои опасения, боясь, что они сбудутся.  
Верблюды шли рысью, разрезая горячий воздух. Горы приближались с каждым часом, и когда солнце зашло, нависли куполом над путниками, закрывая половину звездного неба. Белый лунный свет озарил склоны и заставил сиять камни под ногами верблюдов.  
Впереди раздались тревожные крики. И въезжая в ущелье Нэд боролся с разбушевавшимся воображением, подсовывающим страшные картины. Он боялся увидеть лучших людей Ауды лежащих мертвыми на земле. Но на этот раз бог был милостив к арабам. Смерть проглотила турок, оставив на земле исковерканные тела, раздетые победителями.  
ховейтат шумели в разрушенной турецкой крепости.  
\- Мы не брали пленных! - кричал командир отряда. Пятна крови и пороха виднелись на его руках.  
Пламя пожарищ плевалось искрами в людей и животных.  
\- Мы отомстили, - человек в разорванной рубахе сбивчиво рассказал о первой отбитой турками атаке. Об их карательном походе на ближайшую деревню. О том, как не найдя в поселении мужчин, турки перерезали горло жившим там шести женщинам и семи детям.  
Чужой гнев был заразителен, Нэду хотелось вместе с арабами оплакивать погибших, мстить туркам или хотя бы разобрать на камни их пустое укрепление.  
Он сам не понял, когда злость на вероломных турецких солдат окрасилась сомнением и повернулась против него самого. Это был его план, его ответственность. Он должен был предвидеть неудачу. Чем он лучше Хусейна, отправившего Фейсала штурмовать Медину? Прояви Нэд немного больше внимания к деталям, будь у него больше опыта сражений с турецкими постами, и ховейтат не были бы отбиты. Не отступили бы и не позволили туркам разгромить деревню.  
Хотелось остаться одному, хотелось темноты, и Нэд оттолкнул Ауду.  
\- Глупый мальчишка, - Ауда не позволил уйти, крепко сжав плечо Нэда. Искаженное лунным светом, его лицо выглядело более уставшим, чем когда-либо. Он нависал над Нэдом и не собирался давать ему возможность замкнуться и скорбеть в одиночестве.  
\- Отстань, - Нэд толкнул Ауду в грудь.  
\- Сомневаешься в моих воинах? Думаешь, если бы ты вел их, все сложилось бы по-другому? - Нэд едва не свалился на землю от удара в плечо.  
\- Думаешь ты лучше их?  
Ауда встряхнул его, и у Нэда закружилась голова, а на глазах выступили слезы. Грудь Ауды, куда он упирался ладонями, казалась тверже камня - Нэд вспотел, чувствуя себя карликом, старающимся сдвинуть с места скалу. Неведомо почему проявление силы и глупая драка уменьшили чувство вины, ярость и злость, разъедавшие внутренности, выплеснулись наружу.

Покрытое прожилками облаков небо над Аба эль-Лиссаб было настолько ярким, словно на нем зажглись тысячи солнц.  
\- Откуда здесь турецкий батальон? - Нэд проклинал себя за глупый вопрос, но ничего не мог поделать со своим удивлением.  
\- Из Маана? Из Акабы? - пожал плечами Ауда.  
Они лежали на скалах, вжимаясь грудью в острые камни. Добравшееся до зенита солнце нещадно пекло в затылки и спины.  
\- Бог и горы защищают нас, - сказал Ауда.  
Высокая позиция и правда, давала хорошее поле для обстрела.  
\- С помощью бога мы убьем их всех еще до обеда. И при этом не потеряем ни одного солдата.  
Нэд лишь головой покачал на эту браваду.  
Пули рикошетили от скал, стволы винтовок накалились так, что обжигали ладони. Через три часа воздух пропитался дымом, плыл от жары и Нэд едва мог рассмотреть людей внизу, в которых стрелял. Перед глазами разливались красные круги, ховейтат на склонах напоминали ящериц. Звуки выстрелов, человеческие голоса и собственное тяжелое дыхание смешались, создавая давящий на барабанные перепонки гул.  
Время плавилось, реальность пропиталась миражами — казалось, перестрелка будет длиться вечно или пока люди не сгорят на солнце. Нэду чудилось, что к его спине приставили газовую горелку, вместе со стекающим потом отслаивалась кожа от мышц.  
Он сам не помнил, как оказался в маленьком ущелье. Увидев сбегающую по скальному карнизу струйку воды, приник к камню губами. Глотать было больно. Руки дрожали. Нэд прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к гудящим в голове отголоскам реальности. Из полудремы его выдернули грубые прикосновения. Не до конца придя в себя, Нэд вяло отбивался. Больше всего хотелось чтобы его оставили в покое. Но Ауда не уступил, перехватил его за плечи и крепко встряхнул, взял лицо в ладони и пробормотал «слава богу», добившись от Нэда осмысленного взгляда. Прошелся открытыми ладонями по груди, притянул к себе и осмотрел спину. Лишь когда Ауда стал методично ощупывать его ноги в поиске переломов, Нэд сообразил, к чему весь этот осмотр:  
\- Я не ранен. Со мной все в порядке.  
На лице Ауды мелькнула улыбка похожая на оскал. Нэд наблюдал, как подергивался кадык на его грязной шее, когда Ауда пил. Потом он снял платок с головы Нэда и, намочив его, протянул обратно. То же самое он проделал со своим. Перемешиваясь с потом, вода стекала по его лбу и капала с кончика носа.  
\- Как тебе мои воины? Не сдаются. Не отступают. Отличные стрелки.  
\- Много стреляют, мало попадают, - горячий воздух разрывал легкие.  
Ауда заскрипел зубами и дважды врезал кулаком по камням.  
\- Ищи своего верблюда, если хочешь увидеть, как сражаются старики, - пробормотал он, тяжело поднимаясь с земли.  
Нэд сам не сумел бы объяснить, почему рассмеялся — все казалось глупым и бессмысленным, а люди меньше чем когда-либо принадлежали себе. Ауда шатался, поднимаясь в седло. Но ярость и упрямство победили усталость. Возможно, он давно израсходовал все свои силы, и единственным, что удерживало его на ногах, были обида на Нэда и злость на турок.  
ховейтат лавиной понеслись по склону в низ. Казалось, земля дрожит под ногами, а взлетающая из под ног верблюдов пыль вот-вот желтой тучей закроет небо.  
Нэд плохо запомнил атаку. Мир раскаленным мячом прыгал перед глазами. Он не знал, кто убил верблюдицу под ним: турки, ховейтат, возможно, он сам, стреляющий почти вслепую. Вылетев из седла, глотая песок, он свернулся калачиком на земле. В голове вертелись ничего не значащие стихи.  
Вечером раскаленное солнце проглотило само себя.  
Песок покрывала роспись следов сотен людей и животных. Повсюду лежали тела — белокожие, смуглые, с неестественно раскинутыми руками, с распахнутыми глазами, в которых отражались звезды, и с раскрытыми в последнем крике ртами. Нэд слышал этот крик, распознавал его в дрожи собственных пальцев. Он едва не упал, когда двое арабов, сцепившихся из-за мундира снятого с убитого, толкнули его.  
Растерянность и оцепенение отступили, когда Нэд увидел Ауду. Вдох за вдохом дыхание выровнялось. Мир вокруг приобретал четкость. Нэд думал о том, почему одни выжили другие погибли. Погибали ли самые смелые? Самые глупые? Самые неумелые? Или выбор смерти и выбор жизни - всегда необъяснимое чудо? Глядя на Ауду, он думал о необходимости.  
Тщательно взвешивая и отмеряя необходимость, Нэд подошел к пленным туркам и начал допрос. Турки плакали и тряслись от страха, уговаривая мусульман пощадить их братьев по вере. Необходимость вынудила Нэда отвести одного в сторону и пощечинами добиться от него сведений. Спрашивая, сколько людей в Маане и откуда в Аба эль-Лиссаб взялся турецкий батальон, он представлял, что Ауда наблюдает за ним.  
Когда Нэд отошел от пленных, вихри темноты клубились на горизонте, как далекие взрывы, а Ауда торопил ховейтат собираться в дорогу.  
\- Люди устали. Почему мы не можем переночевать здесь? - запротестовал Нэд.  
\- Ты хочешь спать рядом с мертвецами?! - Ауда воздел руки к небу, будто жалуясь богу на неразумных чужеземцев.  
\- Это всего лишь предрассудки, - Нэд с трудом стоял на ногах.  
\- Пре-драссуд-ки, - протянул за ним Ауда. - Видит бог, добром такое не заканчивается. Останемся рядом с мертвецами, утром не проснемся. Поблизости слишком много бедуинов, готовых отобрать нашу добычу, отомстить мне за давние набеги, а утром они оправдают себя тем, что приняли нас за турок.  
Так как много животных было убито в бою, трети ховейтат пришлось идти пешком. Пленные выглядели растерянными, вливаясь в общий строй. Все вместе они походили на толпу паломников, изнуренную многодневным маршем, или на заключенных, меряющих шагами тюремный двор.  
\- Что делать с ранеными, которые не могут идти? - мальчишка с безбородым лицом и басовитым голосом, помешал Нэду забраться в седло.  
Ауда поднес к горлу руку, приговаривая раненых к немедленной смерти.  
\- Мы оставим их у воды. И пусть бог поможет им.  
Он хотел бы, чтобы раненых нашли турки, но понимал, что шансов на чудесное спасение у них мало. Оставляя несчастных у источника, Нэд всего лишь обрекал их на долгое мучительное умирание вместо быстрой смерти. Эгоистичное решение уставшего от смертей и жертв человека имело мало общего с реальным милосердием.  
Равнина Гувейра оказалась намного прекраснее, чем Ауда описал ее: ярко зеленая трава, низкорослые пальмы с рваными листами и прожилки рек. Местные шерифы напротив полностью соответствовали описаниям Ауды. Джафар ибн Расим встретил ховейтат на потрепанном больном верблюде. Точно так же он встретил бы турецких солдат. Ему было все равно, кто победит, в любом случае, он собирался принять сторону победителя:  
\- Видит бог, я слишком маленький, нищий человек, чтобы иметь собственное мнение и рисковать своими пастбищами.  
\- Дай ему денег - и его пятьдесят воинов пойдут с нами на Акабу, - шепнул Ауда.  
Расплавленное солнце растеклось по небу. Раскаленное небо подобно железу, вытекающему из горна в кузнице, пролилось на землю. Казалось, только клочок земли, на котором они стояли сохранил твердость.  
\- У нас нет денег, - посмеялся Нэд, роясь в седельной сумке. До чего же глупое совпадение — они потеряли верблюдов, людей и оружие, а он сохранил свои никому не нужные бумаги. Удастся ли ему использовать их с пользой?  
Больше всего на денежные облигации походили телеграфные бланки. Воображая себя лондонским банкиром, Нэд написал на них сумму и поставил подпись.  
\- Английские власти обменяют это на деньги! - восхищенный его идеей, Ауда помахал бумагами над головой прежде, чем передать в руки изумленным шерифам.  
Жаль, они не могли купить на эти самодельные деньги еды. Ни одно племя не имело достаточно запасов, чтобы делиться. Ничего не оставалось, как нападать на Акабу на голодный желудок или умереть под стенами от голода, в то время как внутри турки тоже бурчат пустыми животами. В который раз все сводилось к выносливости.  
Красные горы ощетинились острыми вершинами, белые стены города вооружились темными бойницами.  
\- Сколько там человек?  
\- Семьсот.  
Турки стреляли в размахивающих белым флагом переговорщиков.  
\- Если через два дня не придет караван с провизией, мы сдадим город, - кричали со стен.  
Штурм начался стихийно. Обозленные голодом бедуины, не боясь смерти, сломали деревянные ворота. Спешно сдавшихся турецких согнали в тень пальмовой рощи и окружили кордоном из жителей Гувейры. Из домов выносили мебель, посуду, ковры.  
Вечером небо пошло рябью облаков и превратилось в огромное зеркало, в котором отразились море, красные горы, белые пески и желтые кирпичи построек.  
Скудные запасы городского склада опустошили в первый день. На второй ободрали все кислые финики с кривых, погнутых постоянно дующим с моря ветром пальм. И скоро победители и побежденные начали страдать от голода.  
Живот подводило настолько, что, выпрямляясь в полный рост, Нэд чувствовал колики под ребрами и тянущую боль в пояснице. Наверное, он катался бы по земле и ныл от голода, если бы рядом не было Ауды.  
Ауда смешил Нэда своим желание дарить подарки. Сперва он преподнес Нэду пистолет с резной рукояткой, потом неизвестно где, Нэд приказал себя не думать об этом, разыскал золотое кольцо и, наконец, приволок яркую парчовую материю. Уговорами и обещаниями вынудил Нэда закутаться в тяжелую ткань. В этой игре было столько невинного желания угодить, развеселить, что Нэд охотно поддавался.  
На улицах и на плоских крышах домов жгли костры. Запахи верблюжьей шерсти и мочи перемешивались с запахом гари, кофе и частично растворялись, смывались запахом водорослей приносимых постоянно дующим с моря ветром.  
\- Здесь нам нечего искать, - обхватив Нэда за талию, Ауда легко поставил его на камень причала. - Мы должны идти на Аллепо. На Дамаск. В богатые сирийские земли, где наши воины не будут ни в чем нуждаться — найдут добычу и смогут наконец-то вдоволь поесть.  
Его ладони приятно грели бока, большие пальцы нежно гладили живот Нэда.  
\- Мы не готовы идти на Дамаск. Даже если удастся взять его, не сумеем удержать город. Наше задание - закрепиться в Акабе. Иначе все наши страдания были напрасны.  
\- Они и так были напрасны. Здесь только голые стены и никакой наживы. Ничего, ради чего стоило бы рисковать жизнью и сражаться.  
\- Мы сражаемся не ради наживы, - Нэд чувствовал, как руки Ауды на его талии то ослабляли хватку, то усиливали, сжимаясь теснее, словно хотели задушить его, но по ошибке выбрали неверную точку приложения силы. - Наша цель - вернуть арабам земли, которые по праву принадлежат им.  
\- Ты говоришь, земля принадлежит арабам, но на деле хочешь, чтобы арабы принадлежали земле.  
Нэд хотел сказать, что бедуины не должны прятаться в горах, питаться набегами на соседей, но остановился, понимая, что именно этот образ жизни Ауда почитал за величайшую доблесть. Потому он сказал:  
\- Бедуины не должны слушаться турецких приказов.  
И Ауда поддержал его, поклявшись убить как можно больше турецких солдат.  
Вот только оставаться на месте, в городе без наживы, противоречило его деятельной натуре. Он никак не мог понять, что ценного видит Нэд в мертвых кусках камня над морем. Ауда мечтал двинуться дальше. К славе. К завоеваниям к богатству.  
Нэд страдал от этого непонимания, недоговоренности, отчужденности и ненавидел себя за то, что приходилось хитрить.  
\- Я отправлюсь в Каир. Скажу, что арабы взяли Акабу, и попрошу поддержки. Когда Акаба превратится в укрепленную арабскую базу, весь Хиджаз будет принадлежать арабам.  
Просить помощи у англичан или хвастаться своим успехом? Нэд надеялся, что ему удастся замаскировать первое за вторым.  
Но Ауда не понимал его земельных претензий и твердил о славе завоевателя и грабителя.  
\- Ты великий воин, я великий воин. Кто сможет противостоять нам? Вихрем мы ворвемся в Дамаск. Сокровищница Джемаль-паши будет наша!  
А потом вы будете бежать из Дамаска как газели, думал Нэд. Вам плевать, кому на самом деле достанется город.  
Положив руки на плечи Ауды, Нэд мягко отстранил его и спрыгнул на землю.  
\- Хорошо. Иди на Дамаск. Только дай мне неделю, чтобы я мог вызвать к Акабе английские корабли и верблюжий корпус Фейсала, - он чувствовал себя предателем.  
У них разные цели, им никогда не понять друг друга - Нэд больше не мог опереться на Ауду и заметно ослабел.  
И только Фейсал видел мир так же, как и Нэд. По отношению к Фейсалу он тоже чувствовал себя предателем, одновременно отдавая себе отчет в иррациональности этого чувства. Он сделал то, что обещал Фейсалу, завоевал для него Акабу. Тогда почему размолвка с Аудой отравляет эту радость? Он опять ненавидел себя и свои низкие подлые мысли. Как только они с Аудой оказались на разных берегах, как только не сошлись во мнениях, Нэд почувствовал себя грязным.  
Он не стыдился того, что у него было с Аудой. Наверное, он всю жизнь будет вспоминать ночи, проведенные в его крепких и сильных объятиях. Но теперь все казалось миражом, наваждением. Без понимания, без единения для великой цели все теряло смысл, и Нэд больше не мог подпитываться от этой связи.  
Он снова был одинок. И мечтал о встрече с Фейсалом.  
Глава тринадцатая.  
Нэд представлял себе, как, ничего не утаивая, рассказывает Фейсалу о походе на Акабу. Если Фейсал выслушал про Мохаммеда эль Кади, интересовался прошлым Нэда и продолжал доверять ему, узнав о договоре Сайкса-Пико, Фейсал должен понять и его привязанность к Ауде. Казалось, что если он сможет исповедаться Фейсалу, то переживет что-то сродни освобождению.  
Путешествие в Каир заняло пять дней. Английские солдаты, которых Нэд встречал по пути, выглядели заторможенными и уставшими. Нэд пожимал им руки и подшучивал над серьезностью, с какой они выписывали пропуски и заполняли бумаги.  
Солнце выкрасило в желтый цвет гостиничную комнату, в которой обитал Клейтон — стены, мебель и даже лицо начальника разведывательного управления.  
\- Акаба? - восхитился Клейтон. - Я был уверен, что это невозможно. Не думал, что арабы способны провернуть такую сложную операцию.  
\- Нам нужны продовольствие и поддержка военных кораблей с моря. Базу Фейсала следует перенести в Акабу. Необходимо забрать оружие, деньги и корабли из Рабега и все перекинуть в Акабу.  
\- Разогнался, - фыркнул Клейтон. - Мы не сможем лишить поддержки Али и Абдуллу, чтобы отдать все Фейсалу. Такой ход очень подпортит наши отношения с арабами. Но базу в Акабе, думаю, вы получите. Только тебе самому придется поговорить об этом с Алленби. Он у нас новый командующий египетским экспедиционным корпусом. А значит, и военной компанией в Палестине.  
\- Что случилось с Мюрреем?  
\- Правительство не простило ему повторного поражения в Газе, - Клейтон потянулся к графину с водой на краю стола, - нам подсунули кота в мешке - у Алленби хватает опыта, он начинал в Ботсване и Зулуленде, служил в кавалерии, но потерпел поражение при Ассаре. К тому же, месяц назад потерял единственного сына. Не думаю, что он сейчас в лучшей форме. Не знаю, как относится к арабам и их революционным идеям. Тебе придется постараться произвести на него хорошее впечатление. Ваше финансирование зависит от этого.  
Все, что мог сделать Нэд, чтобы произвести хорошее впечатление на генерала, это помыться, побриться и переодеться. Дальше начиналась игра на удачу, нужды и потребности арабской армии не позволяли ему быть скромным.  
Алленби курил, пил газировку и каждые пять минут поправлял стойку воротника. Вид у генерала был уставший — серое лицо, впалые щеки, сжатые губы. Зато голос звучал, как у главнокомандующего на параде — громко и четко.  
\- Я сделаю для вас все, что в моих силах. Финансирование без перебоя. Регулярные поставки оружия и два военных корабля у Акабы. Правда, что арабы больше ценят, те, у которых больше труб? Посмотрим, если удастся, организую поддержку с воздуха. А вы, - смотря на Нэда, он часто моргал и протирал покрасневшие глаза. - Вы займетесь переговорами с шерифом Хусейном и его сыновьями. Мне нужно, чтобы армия Фейсала выступила правым флангом моей армии в Сирии. Вместе мы освободим Сирию и Палестину. Просто не верится, вам удалось создать регулярную армию из кочевников...  
\- Они никогда не станут регулярной армией, - неожиданно Нэд начал замерзать, не иначе как сказалась нагрузка последних дней, проведенных в дороге под палящим солнцем, без нормального отдыха и еды.  
Алленби улыбнулся, обнажая пожелтевшие от курения зубы, и похлопал Нэда по плечу.

С высоты птичьего полета пустынные земли обладали притягивающим спокойствием. Холмы отбрасывали неровные тени, похожие на неведомые иероглифы.  
Пилот говорил о радиальных двигателях с воздушным охлаждением.  
Арабский лагерь тянулся к небу столбами дыма. Люди тенями двигались между кострами. Голоса сплетали воедино человеческие тела и жизни. Смех, шепот, короткие окрики, где-то на окраинах лагеря уверенный голос затянул старую песню о радостях любви.  
\- Ты великий герой, Оуренс, - в темноте лицо Мавлюда походило на маску африканского божества.  
Нэд посмеялся над собой — великим героем его называл человек, которому он едва доставал до груди. Идя рядом, Мавлюд нависал над ним, заслоняя собой небо и добрую половину лагеря. Лагеря, болтавшего о пустяках.  
\- Погляди, какой пистолет я вчера выменял у англичан...  
\- Твоя мука заплесневела, как ты сам...  
\- Он сонливый как гепард...  
\- Этот головной платок мне сам эмир Фейсал подарил, - мальчишеский хвастливый голос заставил Нэда остановиться, обойти Мавлюда и присмотреться.  
Гибкая тень пританцовывала около костра — у незнакомца был красивый тонкий профиль, черные, заплетенные в косы, волосы вились кольцами у висков и у основания шеи. Судя по одежде и быстрому говору, мальчишка принадлежал к бени-сахр.  
Рассматривая его, Нэд боролся с зарождавшимся внутри чувством потери. Откуда? Почему и с какой стати он чувствует себя выброшенной на берег рыбой? Почему ему стыдно и обидно одновременно?

Почему, увидев Фейсала, он забыл о чем собирался говорить? Почему на вопросы об Акабе отвечал неохотно и скупо?  
Нэд внимательно следил за Фейсалом: в момент коротких объятий втянул в себя воздух, словно старался уловить и запомнить запах принца; когда Фейсал говорил, Нэд не мог отвести взгляд от его губ; когда Фейсал закурил, наблюдал за его руками.  
Пересказывая разговор с Алленби, Нэд заметил шрам на запястье Фейсала. Расстроился, не в силах припомнить, видел ли он его раньше. Чего еще он не знает о Фейсале?  
Спокойствие, с каким Фейсал принял новость о необходимости подчиняться приказам Алленби, разозлило Нэда.  
Между ними лежала карта. Сирия - плодородная земля, населенная принадлежащими к разным религиям народами - русскими, арабами, армянами, курдами, турками, евреями, черкесами, словно бросала им вызов. Нэд не был уверен, что они справятся. В отличие от кочевников, сирийцев не увлекали абстрактные идеи о свободе. Эти люди мечтали только о процветании своих садов. Проводя пальцем по горам, разделявшим страну на две части, Нэд думал о том, что арабское правительство в Дамаске будет таким же навязанным, как турецкое, английское или французское.  
Фейсал сидел совсем близко, Нэд мог пересчитать морщинки вокруг его глаз, седые пряди в бороде и рассмотреть родинку на шее у ворота рубашки. На этот раз возбуждение охватившее Нэда, вылилось в оптимистично-пафосную речь:  
\- Единственное что сможет объединить все эти народности — суннитский принц. Потомок пророка.  
Он сделает Фейсала королем Сирии. Он никогда не прикоснется к нему. Никогда не испортит его репутацию.  
В своем шатре, перед тем как заснуть, Нэд долго ворочался на походной кровати. Во сне Фейсал обвинял его в предательстве и бил по лицу. Просыпаясь в поту, Нэд думал о том, что привык выдавать желаемое за правду.  
Был ли он честен с самим собой?

Проходя через равнину, отряд из семидесяти человек поднимал столько пыли, что, казалось, начинается песчаная буря. В горных ущельях они напоминали цепочку муравьев, ползущих к муравейнику.  
Идея взять с собой троих представителей племени даманийа, чтобы из разговоров в пути выучить их диалект и выяснить, какие отношения их связывают с соседями, принадлежала Нэду. О надежной охране для него позаботился Фейсал, выделив из своих приближенных десять аджейли. На подходе к Маану Нэд устал от тех и других — на привалах модники-аджейли расчесывали с маслом свои длинные косы, а болтливые даманийа вспоминали всех своих родственников до десятого колена.  
Утомленный разношерстной толпой, Нэд часто присматривался к одному из самых тихих и малозначительных среди своих людей, к погонщику верблюдов. Мальчишку звали Авад. Высокий, гибкий, подвижный, он обладал особой красотой дикого зверя и принадлежал к малочисленному племени шеррари. Даманийа называли шеррари язычниками, аджейли говорили о них как о грабителях и убийцах, не верящих ни в ад, ни в рай.  
Отверженность и отстраненность мальчишки притягивали Нэда не меньше, чем его красота.  
Несмотря на то, что Нэду удалось узнать имя мальчика, он не понимал ни слова из того, что тот говорил. Зато Авад отлично понимал язык жестов. Нэд начал брать его с собой на разведку и обнаружил, что Авад хорошо знал местность, был бесшабашно смел, презирал турок, поклонялся силе и умел подчиняться.  
Благодарный за то, что Нэд выделил его среди других, Авад всегда держался поблизости и готов был исполнить малейшую прихоть Нэда.  
С каждым днем отшельник-шеррари делался все неистовей и отчаянней в своем глупом обожании. Это бесполезное поклонение раздражало, моментами угнетало Нэда, временами вызывая жгучий стыд, словно его упрекнули в том, что он присвоил себе чужие заслуги.  
Станция водоснабжения Мудоввара была первой железнодорожной станцией, которую увидел в своей жизни Авад. Глаза мальчишки были похожи на два огромных зеркала, в которых Нэд видел отражение всего мира. Вечерняя прогулка вдоль рельсов заставила Авада танцевать на песке в предвкушении великих разрушений.  
Он заметно скучал, когда Нэд больше часа возился с миной. Высунув от старания язык, Авад тянул по склону провода взрывателя, а потом, чтобы скрыть и замаскировать их, усердно топтал песок. Мальчишка маялся в ожидании, словно страдал от боли, и скрежетал зубами, узнав о турецком патруле. Остудить его страстное желание немедленно схватиться с турками Нэд сумел, только отвесив Аваду чувствительный подзатыльник.  
Желая наградить мальчишку за послушание Нэд доверил ему взрыватель, а сам поднялся на холм. Столб дыма на западе оповестил о приближении поезда. Общее оживление передалось Нэду — арабы готовили ружья к бою, а он сжимал кулаки.  
На скорости пятьдесят миль в час поезд въехал в долину. Черная будка паровоза тянула за собой десять похожих на ящики вагонов и дополнительный локомотив в конце состава. То, что паровозов оказалось два, усложняло дело - нельзя было допустить, чтобы идущий позади локомотив увез уцелевшие вагоны. Нэд оглянулся на Авада — мальчишка ерзал на коленях около взрывателя. Со своего места он наверняка слышал стук колес и теперь бросал взволнованные взгляды на Нэда. Это было новое переживание для Нэда — новый способ единения — он был глазами, Авад стал его руками, вместе они превратились в бога разрушения. Новое существо? Сработаются ли они? Справятся ли? Не подведут ли друг друга?  
Когда колеса второго паровоза оказались над миной, Нэд дал сигнал. На миг время замерло, и он успел испугаться, что Авад его подвел. Потом фонтан черного песка взлетел к небу, за ним по скалам прокатился звук взрыва, заставляя всех, кто находился на холмах, инстинктивно вжать голову в плечи.  
Рельсы исчезли, вагоны перевернулись, два из них треснули и напоминали чучело животного с выпотрошенными внутренностями. Песок вокруг покрылся черной пылью.  
Когда бени-сахр с победными криками сорвались вниз, навстречу своей добыче, Нэд услышал около себя тяжелое дыхание - Авад выглядел почти больным, столько тоски было в его взгляде. Конечно, мальчишка хотел быть около перевернутого поезда вместе со всеми.  
Нэд по-прежнему относился с брезгливостью к грабежу. Но на этот раз, спускаясь к развороченному поезду, он чувствовал странное удовлетворение, будто подарил Аваду что-то важное.  
Направляясь к перевернутому локомотиву, Нэд уворачивался от разошедшихся кочевников и переступал через выброшенные из вагонов ковры, матрасы, зеркала и лампы.  
Авад с любопытством вертел головой, но не смел отходить и держался рядом с Нэдом, словно их до сих пор связывала невидимая нить, как на холме, когда они были руками и глазами бога разрушения. Вместе они закрыли двери разломанного вагона с больными тифом. Вместе осмотрели перевернутый локомотив. И когда Нэд нашел разрушения недостаточными и приладил детонатор на внешний цилиндр паровоза, вместе с Авадом, повторяя движения и крики друг друга, они отогнали копошившихся рядом аджейли.  
Взрыв разнес в щепки ось паровоза. Наблюдатель на холме прокричал, что из Мудоввары приближается турецкий патруль. Желая поиздеваться над австрийскими и немецкими техниками, прибывшими в Сирию чинить гаубицы, аджейли раздели их и лупили плетьми ради забавы.  
В общем шуме Нэд не услышал выстрела, только ощутил легкий толчок в правое плечо. Авад среагировал молниеносно, закрывая Нэда собой, прижал его к земле. Мальчишка оказался очень тяжелым, и Нэд никак не мог отодвинуть от себя дрожащее теплое тело. Издалека доносились крики и выстрелы.  
Встревоженные аджейли прикончили прятавшегося в вагоне стрелка и теперь переминались с ноги на ногу, обступив Нэда. Авад хрипел, когда Нэд положил его голову себе на колени. Рубашка на спине и груди Авада пропиталась кровью от многочисленных ранений. Пробившая висок пуля снесла пол-лица.  
Когда Авад перестал дышать, Нэд едва не задохнулся.  
Он мог думать лишь о том, что хотел и должен был оказаться на месте мальчишки - мертвый и неподвижный, в залитой кровью одежде, с перечеркнутым смертью лицом, лежать на горячем песке. Это было бы правильно. Авад с его мелкими радостями, с его улыбками и светящимися восторгом глазами не должен был умереть.  
Глава четырнадцатая.  
В штабе Алленби европейские стулья ножками сминали персидские ковры. В доме Фейсала с окнами на порт Акабы европейская фарфоровая посуда, подарок то ли Джойса, то ли Брэмона, стояла на медном подносе из Алеппо.  
\- Тебя не было четыре месяца, - голос Фейсала прозвучал обманчиво равнодушно.  
\- За четыре месяца мы уничтожили семнадцать локомотивов. Турки боятся железной дороги, переплачивают за билеты в последних вагонах. Гражданское движение почти прекратилось, - Нэду настолько нравилось лежать на подушках под окном и смотреть на зависшее над крышами закатное солнце, что, казалось, он никогда не захочет, не сможет подняться.  
\- Почему ты не приезжал в Акабу?  
Нэд перевернулся на бок и подложил руку под голову.  
\- Мои люди повесили предупреждение в городской палате Дамаска. Добропорядочные арабы путешествуют по железной дороге на свой страх и риск, - наконец ему удалось заставить Фейсала улыбнуться. Последнее время они мало общались, редко виделись и Нэд забыл, когда они смеялись последний раз вместе.  
\- Я догадывался, что это была твоя идея. Почему ты не приехал ко мне?  
\- Я здесь, - Нэд снова улегся на подушки. Больше, чем любоваться обжигающе ярким небом, ему нравилось боковым зрением наблюдать за Фейсалом. Думая, что на него не смотрят, Фейсал постукивал пальцами по колену.  
\- Я слышал, ты летал в штаб Алленби.  
Нэд вздохнул — кто-то должен был рассказать Фейсалу об этом, рано или поздно.  
\- Что он хотел?  
\- Он считает, что мои действия на железной дороге не имеют никакого смысла, кроме рекламы твоего дела.  
\- Дела шерифа Мекки, моего отца, - машинально поправил Фейсал. - Не думаю, что Алленби стал бы присылать за тобой самолет, чтобы сказать тебе об этом.  
\- Какая разница, чего он хочет? - глаза болели от солнечного света, и Нэд зажмурился.  
\- Что случилось? Что ты скрываешь?  
\- Я не хочу говорить об Алленби и шерифе Мекки, об англичанах и арабах.  
\- Хорошо. Ты в Акабе уже три дня. Бездельничаешь и не выходишь из дома. Ты сам на себя не похож.  
\- Алленби собирается наступать на Иерусалим. Он требует, чтобы мы одновременно с ним атаковали Дераа. Совместный удар по двум турецким флангам, - Нэд сел, голова закружилась от резкого движения.  
\- Мои люди могут взять Дераа, - сказал Фейсал после паузы.  
\- Наскоком и неожиданностью. Но не смогут удержать станцию. Стоит туркам подтянуть подкрепление - и они вышибут арабов из Дераа, - Нэд раздраженно мотнул головой — он думал об этом сотни раз, как ни раскладывай ситуацию, результат всегда получался один и тот же. - А потом турки проведут карательную операцию. И за нашу вылазку они перебьют всех жителей окрестных деревень.  
Они сидели без движения друг напротив друга. Где-то в глубине дома хлопнула дверь. С улицы доносились приглушенные голоса торговцев.  
\- Я плачу своим солдатам жалованье английскими деньгами. Я дал Алленби слово.  
\- Думаешь, англичане сдержат обещания, которые дали твоему отцу? - Нэд вскинул руки, словно пытался что-то или кого-то поймать.  
\- Они дали слово. Кто не держит слово, не имеет чести, - Фейсал гордо вскинул подбородок, всем своим видом показывая, что разговор надоел ему.  
\- Боюсь, ты не понимаешь, - Нэд подался вперед. - Война изрядно вымотала Англию. Британия и Франция на грани банкротства. В их интересах как можно быстрее закончить войну, наложить руки на сокровища Турции и разделить между собой принадлежащие ей земли. Потому они будут приказывать арабам, бросать их на турецкие укрепления в Сирии, приближая свою победу.  
Чувствуя себя неловко под пристальным взглядом Фейсала, Нэд мысленно бросался из крайности в крайность. То ему мерещилось во взгляде Фейсала брезгливое любопытство, будто принц оценивал его - о чем еще может рассказать этот завравшийся человек. То в водоворотах темных глаз мерещилась понимание и сочувствие.  
\- Я не знаю, в чем я ошибся! Веджх и Акаба были стратегически важными пунктами. Я приложил все силы, чтобы арабы захватили их прежде англичан. Я делал все, чтобы англичане не относились к арабам, воюющим на своей земле, как к наемникам. Но на деле, похоже, мне удалось всего лишь отодвинуть день, когда англичане начнут приказывать арабам. Сирия слишком сложная задача. Арабы могли бы отчистить ее от турок, будь у них больше времени. Англия же требует немедленного успеха. Война на всех фронтах истощила ее запасы. И если не разбить немцев и турок в этом же году, в Европе наступит кризис. Потому все силы и средства направлены на победу, - Нэд перевел дыхание и набрал полную грудь воздуха. Он говорил быстро и не мог заставить себя замолчать — если его не выслушает Фейсал, никто его не станет слушать, - Это замкнутый круг: у Англии заканчиваются деньги, и она форсирует события. Без английских денег арабская армия распадется. Конец великому освободительному движению? Но, пользуясь дальше английскими подачками, арабы берут на себя рабские обязательства. Фактически становятся рабами Англии. Освободительное движение в любом случае закончилось.  
Из-под двери потянуло сквозняком. В углах взметнулась пыль, и бахрома по краям молитвенного коврика спуталась. Солнечные блики на медном подносе были настолько яркими, что резали глаза.  
\- У нас нет выбора, - тишина была такой умиротворяющей и естественной, что человеческий голос прозвучал в ней грубо и оскорбительно. - Что ты предлагаешь?  
Нэд ничего не мог предложить, но хотел бы...  
\- Хиджаз принадлежит арабам. Выгнать с его территории всех английских и французских агентов и постараться удержать. Пока Англия и Франция заняты войной с Турцией, они не смогут повернуть все силы на борьбу с арабами.  
\- Ты сам английский агент, Лоуренс, - печально покачал головой Фейсал.  
\- Я готов пойти под трибунал за предательство ради тебя.  
Нельзя служить двум господам. Рано или поздно он должен был поплатиться за то, что, находясь под присягой Англии, поклялся в верности Фейсалу. Но Нэд не видел в этом ничего страшного. Он не боялся наказания, гораздо больше пугало и волновало, сумеют ли арабы на самом деле защитить свою землю. Смогут объединиться ради общего дела и забыть старые разногласия? Он ходил с ними в бой, слишком долго жил бок о бок, чтобы не знать, что многие предрассудки неискоренимы, вражда въелась в кровь, и эгоизм жителей пустыни - основа их выживания. Новый бунт? Они не смогут договориться между собой, не смогут понять друг друга, и, если Фейсал послушает Нэда, он опять окажется там, где Нэд нашел его в начале восстания - снова станет жалким беглецом, скрывающимся в горах Медины.  
Наверняка Фейсал понимал все это не хуже Нэда, потому и смотрел на него с грустью.  
\- Ты пойдешь со мной? - спросил Фейсал. - Ты сможешь отказаться от своей родины? Забыть родных и близких? Останешься со мной? Или больше стремишься угодить под трибунал?  
Призыв имама остановил время. Растягивающий слова молитвы голос успокоил и помог выровнять дыхание. Нэду казалось, что его связали, а на лицо надели маску - ни пошевелиться, ни слова сказать. Он заперт внутри своего маленького, ущербного, слабого тела, и никак ему не выразить свои подлинные чувства и мысли. Сколько он ни пытается, любое искреннее устремление искажается, соприкасаясь с грубым плотным воздухом материального мира.  
\- Человек не принадлежит сам себе, - посмеялся над ним Фейсал.  
\- Чтобы помочь Алленби, нам не обязательно брать Дераа, - предложил Нэд. - Достаточно взорвать мосты около станции.

Вокруг реки Ярмук лежали коричневые плодородные земли и маленькие деревни с покатыми крышами.  
\- Презренные земледельцы, - сплюнул сквозь зубы Али ибн эль Хуссейн. - Им нельзя верить.  
Шериф харит доказал свое умение драться в походе на Акабу. Что Али умеет командовать, Нэд убедился, когда возникла первая ссора, и Али вразумил сцепившихся из-за зайца арабов, настучав обоим рукояткой кинжала по лбу. Он бил, пока губы, просившие пощады, не залила кровь, текущая из раны на лбу. Али ибн эль Хуссейн был молод, горд, красив и, как многие бедуины, наивно полагал, что грабить лучше, честнее и достойнее, чем вспахивать землю.  
\- Нам нужны союзники, знающие эти земли, - сказал Нэд.  
\- Около Баира живет клан бени-сахр. Их шериф Муфлех обещал мне помощь, - Али воодушевленно приподнялся в седле, всей своей позой показывая, что готов хоть сейчас броситься вперед, навстречу друзьям.  
Клан бени-сахр, за верность которого ручался Али, встретил их обстрелом недалеко от плато Маана. Целясь во врага, Али хвастался красотой своих сестер. Пули вспахивали землю и сносили редкие бутоны с кустов колючек. Никого не ранило, зато все в отряде Нэда чувствовали себя оскорбленными. Последнее мешало думать и заставляло, забыв об усталости, продолжать бесполезную перестрелку еще час, прежде чем приступить к выяснению отношений.  
До Баира добрались только вечером. Сглупивший и принявший своих за чужих, шериф устроил парад в честь дорогих гостей. Пыль, что подняли гарцующие всадники, осела на блюда с едой, из-за чего мясо и рис скрипели на зубах.  
На следующий день Муфлех выделил Нэду пятнадцать людей во главе со своим сыном Турки. Нэд сразу заметил, с каким обожанием и жадностью поглядывал Али на мальчика. Турки был невысок, широк в плечах, и, когда он смотрел на Али, веснушки на его щеках становились ярче. Этим двоим были не нужны слова. На стоянках они наслаждались молчанием и прикосновениями.  
Заброшенные турецкие блокгаузы с заборами из колючей проволоки часто попадались между деревнями. Не желая раньше времени выдавать туркам свое местоположение, Нэд и Али обходили стороной и те, и другие. Рисковали неожиданной встречей с врагом только приближаясь к колодцам и вади, чтобы напоить верблюдов и набрать воды.  
Поверхность вади Джему покрывала тонкая пленка, похожая на масляную, а кто-то бедуинов рассказал, что, желая отравить воду, турки сбросили в источник мертвых верблюдов.  
Сирхан, племя пастухов, жившее в лощине, встретили повстанцев сытным ужином и песнями:  
\- Хочу лепешку свежую,  
Как следует пропеченную...  
Прошлой зимой пастухи сирхан слишком пострадали от турок и натерпелся от набегов Ауды, чтобы сразу решиться поддержать повстанцев. Али злился и грозил перерезать всех трусов и обманщиков на свете. Турки ходил за ним по пятам и в знак солидарности поминутно выхватывал из ножен свой кинжал. Шелковые одежды и другие подарки от Фейсала не исправили дела, и Нэд разозлился.  
\- Посмотрите, как вы живете. Недоедаете. Деретесь друг с другом за колодцы, за пастбища, за скот, за оружие. Боитесь и турок, и арабов. Чем такой мир лучше войны? Чем такая жизнь лучше смерти? Разве это стоит защищать? В бездействии вы отказываетесь от жизни и от надежды. Вы боитесь вступить в бой, но тратите силы на пустую борьбу друг с другом. Разве вам есть что терять? Или есть что беречь? Разве бездействие - способ что-то сохранить? Вы говорите, турки сильны и хорошо вооружены? Но разве вы будете уважать мужчину, воюющего с ребенком? Что может быть достойнее, чем вступить в схватку с всесильным противником. Не ожидая награды. Не надеясь на победу.  
Темнота слизала с неба звезды и размазала черты человеческих лиц. Десятки блестящих во мраке взглядов требовательно смотрели на Нэда. Он почувствовал удивительную легкость, словно нашел решение давно терзавшей его загадки - отказаться от награды значило скинуть непосильный груз с плеч. Возможно, свобода, справедливость и победа - всего лишь миражи? И тот, кто не надеется, не испытает разочарования?  
Ночь прошла беспокойно, но наутро в лагере царило странное умиротворение и решимость идти на подвиги. Нэд думал, что воодушевление примкнувших к нему людей нельзя объяснить иначе, как ожиданием чуда.  
Холмы вокруг Дераа поросли редкой желтой травой. Вода в реке Ярмук была светлее неба. Выбранное для лагеря место в горах обдувалось всеми ветрами Днем с него хорошо были видны постройки Дераа и аэродром близ станции с тремя «альбатросами». А ночью Али, ладонью разрезая воздух, поклялся, что последний раз его глаза раздражает электрическое освещение станции. Он стоял на вершине холма, ветер раздувал его одежды, отблески костра играли на его лице, и нельзя было представить, что похожий на ночного демона воин может ошибаться. Вместе с Турки они перерезали провода и погрузили Дераа в темноту.  
\- Хорошее начало обещает успех всему делу, - галдели рядом с Нэдом сирхан и бени-сахр.  
День прошел за приготовлениями и пустыми разговорами. Один из сирхан рассказывал, как убил двоих турецких солдат на дороге к колодцу несколько месяцев назад. Турки точил свою саблю. Бени-сахр искали в любом движении облаков предзнаменование и намек на удачный исход дела.  
Когда спустилась темнота, долина утонула во мраке, зелень исчезла, словно ее никогда не существовало. Горы превратились в черных великанов. Крики ночных птиц резали слух и заставляли оглядываться. Мост в темноте напоминал гигантский скелет доисторического ископаемого. Опоры и перекрытия черными линиями выделялись на фоне звездного неба. Двое постовых на мосту курили. Облака сигаретного дыма над их головами светились в свете звезд.  
Разделив между арабами взрывчатку, Нэд разбил отряд на пары. Шагая по склону, он прислушивался к ругани позади, недовольному сопению рядом, и нервным смешкам впереди. Внутри заворачивалась пружина беспокойства - подготовка зарядов обещала занять несколько часов, а ему уже хотелось сбежать. Тем интереснее было наблюдать за самим собой: каждое движение казалось символичным, отрезающим путь к отступлению. Нэд нарочно двигался медленно, растягивая ощущение обреченности, погружаясь в неопределенное, опасное здесь и сейчас.  
Приблизившись к мосту, он приказал своим людям лечь на землю. Одежда тут же потемнела и пропиталась грязью. Не успели они добраться до опоры, как сзади послышался звук падающей винтовки. Турецкая охрана на мосту всполошилась, подниая тревогу. За первыми выстрелами из винтовок раздались пулеметные очереди. В хаотичном бегстве бени-сахр сбивали друг друга с ног и выкидывали взрывчатку в ущелье, опасаясь, что попадание пули в студень спровоцирует взрыв.  
Нэд был слишком далеко, чтобы кто-то из арабов услышал его протестующие крики. Оказавшись поблизости, он осыпал последними ругательствами тех, кто лишил его почти всех запасов пироксилина.  
Турецкий пулемет не умолкал ни на минуту. В ночной панике каждый был сам за себя. Не оглядываясь на товарищей, не подбирая раненных, арабы скатились в долину. Первыми оседлали своих верблюдов бени-сахр. Кто-то из сирхан толкнул Нэда в плечо, и он, упав, разбил колени. Взбираясь в седло и ощущая на одежде запах крови, Нэд не мог разобрать, принадлежала кровь ему самому или кому-то другому. Вряд ли сейчас он смог бы почувствовать боль, слишком быстро вращался мир вокруг.  
Только за спиной стихли пулеметы, впереди послышался крик и плач. Каравану местных крестьян не повезло попасть под горячую руку разочарованных неудачей бени-сахр. Не останавливаясь, Нэд промчался мимо убитых животных, разбросанного тряпья, корзин, кувшинов и разбегающихся с криком по долине крестьян. Небо на востоке посветлело, когда раздались первые выстрелы из ближайшей деревни: решившие, что кочевники пришли их грабить, крестьяне приготовились насмерть защищать свои хлева и амбары.  
Когда поредевший отряд добрался до спасительных холмов, зарядил дождь. Вода, смыв грязь и кровь с одежды Нэда, принялась терзать кожу - сильные струи били, словно хотели проткнуть человека насквозь. Непогода вынудила людей жаться к скалам, ища защиты и тепла у голых камней.  
\- Нас прокляли, - шепелявил бени-сахр с разбитыми губами.  
\- Это сглаз! - причитал сирхан с седой бородой.  
\- Горе нам. Бог отвернулся от нас, когда мы связались с англичанами, - колотил покрытыми бородавками кулаками по скале нищий из сирхан.  
\- Бог проклял вас, когда вы, как трусливые собаки, побросали взрывчатку в ущелье, - Нэду показалось, что ветер превратил его слова в нечленораздельный, животный рев.  
Ливень не прекращался. Стуча зубами от холода, Нэд понял, что они остались не только без взрывчатки, но и без продуктов.  
\- Я могу трое суток без еды выдержать! - бодро заявил промокший Турки, дрожа от холода.  
\- Нужно убить верблюда, - предложил Али.  
\- Или ограбить ближайшую деревню.  
\- Поезд! Нам нужен поезд, чтобы загладить наш позор и забыть поражение, - двое из бени-сахр дергали Нэда за рукава.  
\- Не годится смиряться с невезением. Бог улыбается тем, кто смел в бою!  
Пятьдесят человек на мокрых камнях в мокрых одеждах с мольбой смотрели на Нэда. Он злился, обзывал их глупцами, но не смог отказать.  
Наверное, он простудился под этим ливнем, потому что дальнейшее помнил как во сне. Поскальзываясь на рыхлой земле, он заложил мину на 172 километре от Дамаска.  
Поджидая поезда, Нэд дремал на мокрых камнях. Сквозь сон слышал разговоры о ближайшей деревне, споры о том, удастся ли к вечеру раздобыть двух барашков, слышал щелчки затворов. Кто-то проверял винтовку рядом, а Нэд представлял, что целятся в него. Интересно, если его застрелят спящего, Али расскажет Фейсалу правду или скажет, что Нэд погиб в бою?  
Сначала они увидели дым, потом услышали стук колес. Локомотив тащил за собой десять открытых вагонов, переполненных солдатами. Судя по лесу штыков — их было не меньше пятисот. Со своего места Нэд видел приготовившихся для атаки сирхан и укрывшихся за скальным выступом Али и Турки с пулеметом. Нэд мельком успел подумать о том, справятся ли бедуины с турками и вдавил взрыватель.  
Взрыва не произошло, и поезд покатился дальше. Ошеломленный очередной неудачей, Нэд всматривался в бледные лица турецких солдат, внимательно, словно хотел запомнить их навсегда.  
\- Ты сделал это нарочно!  
\- Ты забыл нажать взрыватель!  
\- Испугался турок!  
\- Пожалел их!  
\- Замолчите, - Али пришлось стрелять в воздух, чтобы угомонить разошедшихся голодных и злых бени-сахр.  
Нэд почти не обращал на шум внимания. Медленно спустился к рельсам, присел около мины. На выяснение причин неполадки ушло больше часа. Арабы притихли. Турки и Али с важным видом расхаживали рядом, как маятники. По теням, которые эти двое бросали на рельсы, можно было замерять время. Должен ли Нэд был предупредить об опасности: соверши он одно неправильное движение - и они взлетят на воздух вместе с ним. Должен был сообщить Али и Турки, что их жизнь в его руках?  
Нэд устал от разговоров. Устал беречь свою и чужие жизни. Он успел всерьез пожалеть, что поезд не взорвался. Возможно, этот батальон турок сумел бы положить конец их неудачам. Иногда и поражение казалось победой.  
Вдалеке гремели пушки Алленби, за мили отсюда круша стены Иерусалима. Турки оглядывался на линию горизонта, втягивал голову в плечи и молился за братьев по вере, которые попали под обстрел монстра - он жалел врагов и боялся союзников.  
Возможно, он не так уж ошибался, и первые действительно заслуживали жалости, а последних стоило бояться? От этой мысли у Нэда стало еще паршивей на душе.  
Поезд показался через сутки. К тому времени голод скрутил желудки повстанцев в узел, и вряд ли бы они смогли подняться со скал, даже если захотели.  
На этот раз взрыватель сработал, и равнину окутала черная буря. Жар ударил в лицо, заставляя Нэда зажмуриться. А когда он открыл глаза, увидел рядом обугленную половину человеческого тела. Нужно было отвернуться, но он все смотрел и смотрел, стараясь понять как, каким образом и куда пропали руки и голова. Запах горящей плоти осел на легких, вызывая в горле болезненные спазмы.  
Спотыкаясь об убитых, Нэд пошел к дымящимся, перевернутым вагонам. Впереди снова полыхнуло. Сразу несколько выстрелов ударили по ребрам, опрокидывая Нэда на землю.  
Не чувствуя боли, он любовался стремительными движениями бегущих к нему Али и Турки, их развевающимися, как крылья, одеждами и ступнями, утопающими в песке. В голове навязчиво вертелись слова арабского поэта: «всю жизнь в обмане проводи, И людям головы дурачь! Судьба на месте не стоит, и я несусь за нею вскачь. То сам ей горе причиню, то стану жертвой неудач».  
Беспомощно повиснуть на чужих заботливых руках было приятно. Несмотря на шум, крики и выстрелы, Нэд почти полностью расслабился. Голова приятно опустела. Казалось, его сносит волной, засасывает в песчаную яму, и это движение стихий было единственно правильным.  
Боли не было. Вместо нее пришло недоумение, когда Али уложил его на землю рядом с другими ранеными и принялся срывать с него одежду. Совсем рядом, повернув к Нэду разбитое лицо, лежал без сознания недавно нарекавший на сглаз сирхан. С другой стороны на расстоянии вытянутой руки плакал и корчился от боли бени-сахр, обвинивший Нэда в том, что он специально не взорвал поезд. Собственное спокойствие наравне с чужим страданием удивляло Нэда — возможно, он умирает, и его душа уже наполовину перешагнула за грань и покинула этот мир.  
Голос стоявшего над ранеными Али звучал громко и властно, будто он отдавал приказы. Что это были за приказы, Нэд понял, когда над ним, затмевая солнце, встал Турки и спустил штаны. Нэд и раньше видел такой примитивный, дикий способ дезинфекции, а теперь похоже ему предстояло испытать его на себе. Нэд не шевелился, следя как из сморщенного, темного члена вырвалась тонкая струйка. Капли теплой мочи заструились по груди, заставляя затаить дыхание. Сильный едкий, знакомый запах вытеснил из головы мысли, воспоминания, прогнал разум и притупил чувствительность. Рану на боку защипало. И одновременно внизу живота потяжелело, словно внутри него зашевелился комок змей.  
В Англии на дорожках их загородного домика Нэд часто видел дождевых червей. И сейчас ему казалось, что такие же извивающиеся гибкие твари поселились у него в паху. От мысли, что кто-то заметит его возбуждение, становилось дурно — дыхание прерывалось, голова кружилась и звенело в ушах. Рядом несколько юношей мочились на других раненых.  
Во дворе заброшенной, полуразрушенной крепости Азрак лежали мусор и камни. Несмотря на боль в разорванном боку, простреленном бедре, Нэд с каким-то мстительным удовольствием заставлял себя двигаться - издеваясь над собой, наказывая предательское тело, он обошел крепость и заглянул в каждую ее комнату. Помог счищать птичий помет с полов и ступеней, посмотрел, как покрывают сложенными палатками дыры в крышах и закладывают щели в стенах и начинают восстанавливать мечеть во дворе. Прислушиваясь к боли в раненой ноге, Нэд поднялся на южную башню. Сверху открывался красивый вид на поросшую рыжей травой равнину и небольшую пальмовую рощу. Усталость наконец сломила его, и Нэд заснул на каменном полу.  
Когда он проснулся, солнце зияло огненной дырой на небосводе. Принесший вещи Нэда Турки громко рассуждал о еде:  
\- Дозорные видели большой караван, идущий в Джебель-Друз. Али уже собирается в дорогу. Нападем, и будут у нас овцы, пшеница и специи.  
Удача не подвела арабов — все сбылось в точности как предсказал Турки. Сам мальчишка, конечно, не мог пропустить набег. Потому вернулся к вечеру в крепость с перевязанным плечом и царапиной на щеке.  
Через несколько дней по округе поползли слухи, что в крепости разместились люди из армии Фейсала. Нэд опасался, что разговоры о них привлекут внимание турок, но на деле к крепости потянулись арабы и сирийцы, как к паломники к Мекке. И дня не проходило без гостей. Племена руаллв, шерарат, сердийе, кланы бени-сахр - все они расспрашивали о Фейсале, арабской армии и англичанах. Дважды заглядывали купцы из Дамаска, приносили в подарок орехи, овечьи шкуры, вареные абрикосы и персидские ковры. Приходили наниматься на службу перебежчики из турецкой армии.  
Погода испортилась. Ветер по ночам громко завывал в щелях, заставляя Турки вспоминать услышанные в детстве от матери истории о псах-призраках, которые рыщут вокруг в темноте, разыскивая своих хозяев, строителей крепости.  
По мере возвращения сил Нэд составил план действий. Задерживаться вблизи Дераа не имело смысла, но и покидать местность без детальной разведки на станции казалось глупым. Потому на десятый день пребывания в крепости он, взяв с собой Турки, Али и трех аджейли, из своей охраны отправился осмотреть станцию.  
Их маленькая группа вошла в город со стороны аэродрома. У колодца разделились — Али и Турки ушли на север, а Нэд вместе со своими аджейли продолжил путь до южной окраины.  
Долгая ходьба нагрузила ногу, и, возвращаясь в крепость, Нэд скрипел зубами от боли. Лишь упав у костра посреди главного зала, он узнал, что Турки и Али не вернулись. Это была единственная ночь, когда он не стал подниматься в свою башню, а сидел без сна до рассвета внизу, в любую минуту ожидая или возвращения Али или нападения турок. То, что его люди не вернулись с разведки, могло означать только одно — их поймали, и вскоре следует ждать неприятностей. В свете утреннего солнца долина выглядела спокойной и мирной. Расставив удвоенную охрану у ворот крепости, Нэд собрался еще раз прогуляться в Дераа, когда появились Али и Турки.  
Сначала они были плохо различимыми фигурами всадников на горизонте. Когда расстояние между ними и крепостью сократилось достаточно, чтобы можно было рассмотреть детали, сердце Нэда сжалось от предчувствия беды. Али и Турки ехали на одном верблюде, правой рукой Али удерживал поводья, левой поправлял сползающего из седла Турки.  
Насколько серьезно был ранен мальчик, разобрать было трудно. То, как Али повел себя в крепости, тоже не прибавило ясности — он зло рычал на каждого, кто пытался приблизиться или предложить помощь. Он словно защищал Турки от своих, огораживая от чужих прикосновений и любопытных взглядов.  
Поднимаясь следом за Али и Турки в северную башню, Нэд рассматривал длинные растрепанные волосы мальчика. Даже после боя Нэд не видел их в таком беспорядке. Казалось, что Турки протащили по земле за лошадью несколько миль.  
Пол в башне застилали ковры. Солнечный свет, перечеркнув старый орнамент, вычертил на шерсти новые узоры, повторяющие треугольники двух окон. Али бережно уложил Турки на бок, приложил мех с водой к его покрытым коркой запекшейся крови губам.  
\- Тебе что-то нужно? - спросил Нэд.  
Али лишь жалобно всхлипнул.  
\- Что случилось?  
Только теперь Нэд заметил, что одет Турки был в чужую одежду, а рубашка на спине пропиталась кровью.  
\- Солдаты приняли его за дезертира. Они высекли его и изнасиловали, - пробормотал Али и бросился к двери.  
\- Я убью их всех. Сожгу проклятые казармы! - кричал он, стараясь оттолкнуть Нэда с дороги. - Обещай, что позаботишься о Турки, Оуренс.  
Али всегда казался Нэду сильным, мощным, способным проломить любую преграду. Мало кто мог противостоять ему в драке. И пытаться удержать его было опасной затеей. Повиснув на его предплечье, Нэд ощутил странное, мрачное удовлетворение, когда Али дважды приложил его спиной о дверной косяк.  
\- Прекрати! Остановись, - приказал Нэд. - Если хочешь - ударь меня. Но не оставляй Турки одного сейчас, когда ты ему больше всего нужен.  
Ему пришлось несколько раз повторить свои слова, прежде чем Али обмяк, осел на пол и заплакал.

Глава пятнадцатая.  
Парад в честь взятия Иерусалима был торжественным и утомительным мероприятием. Нэд сочувствовал и одновременно завидовал Алленби, празднующему свою первую победу, по сравнению с которой его собственная победа в Акабе выглядела жалкой пародией на торжество - несколько сотен голодных, оборванных арабов против шагающих строем дивизий, колон артиллерии и боевых машин. В Акабе на следующее утро после штурма они думали только о том, как не умереть от голода, в Иерусалиме союзники на следующий день делили зоны влияния.  
\- Согласно предварительным договоренностям, Иерусалиму нужна французская гражданская администрация, - настаивал Бремон.  
\- Пока идет война, речи не может быть ни о какой гражданской администрации.  
Нэд был благодарен Алленби за его категорический отказ.  
Если слова консула говорили о том, что за последний год, несмотря на все победы арабов, союзники так и не научились воспринимать их как равных и по-прежнему не собирались советоваться с арабами в вопросах раздела их территорий, то ответ Алленби оставлял надежду, что ничего не решено, пока продолжается война. Войны меняют мир?  
\- Через два месяца я выступаю на Иерихон, - сказал Алленби.  
\- Турки перевозят продовольствие в Иерихон на лихтерах по Мертвому морю, - неприязнь, с какой на него посмотрел Бремон, позабавила Нэда и обострила его желание показать зазнавшемуся дипломату, что на настоящий момент победа в войне зависит не от игр министров, а от арабов. - Мы могли бы взять Тафиле и оттуда совершить бросок на порт на северном краю Мертвого моря, таким образом лишив Иерихон продовольствия, облегчить его штурм.  
\- Сделайте то, о чем говорите - и после взятия Иерихона получите орден за боевые заслуги, Лоуренс, - довольно кивнул Алленби.  
\- Морской орден? - посмеялся Нэд. - Или, может быть, летный орден за боевые заслуги? За присутствие духа и воздержание от обстрела двух английских истребителей типа «Бристоль», которые пытались уничтожить пулеметным огнем с воздуха мой отряд.  
Покидая Иерусалим, Нэд, столкнувшись с французским консулом, на сухое приветствие ответил улыбкой победителя.  
Он по-прежнему верил, что дела весят больше слов, и предпочитал действие бездействию.  
Кампания на Мертвом море началась с веселого фарса - Нури Саид пригрозил турецким солдатам в Джурфе воздушным обстрелом. Несмотря на то, что турки не поверили выдумке, будто арабскую армию сопровождают британские самолеты, станцию они сдали после десятка выстрелов.  
Когда Фейсал назначил Зейда командовать походом к Мертвому морю, Нэд не имел ничего против. В походе он подолгу рассматривал Зейда, невольно выискивая сходство со старшим братом. Но ни внешностью, ни манерой говорить и двигаться Зейд не походил на Фейсала. Насколько действительно мало общего у младших сыновей Хусейна, Нэд понял только столкнувшись с трудностями. При взятии Тафиле Зейд действовал медлительно и нерешительно. Заняв деревню, не сумев наладить отношения с шерифами местных общин и обрек свою армию на холодную и голодную зимовку, потому что жители Тафиле не пожелали делить кров и еду с чужаками.  
Узнав, что Фахри-паша двигается на Тафиле с тремя батальонами, Зейд и вовсе повел себя как идиот — оставил деревню на растерзание туркам и укрепился на крутых склонах, высота которых делала его людей уязвимыми для обстрела турецких гаубиц. Вертя в руках бинокль, Зейд не слушался советов Нэда.  
Проклиная глупость Зейда и полагаясь лишь на свою личную охрану, Нэд сам спускался в деревню, вел переговоры с местными шерифами и ходил по линии огня, выбирая позиции для пулеметчиков.  
Сбивая в кровь ноги на склонах и укрываясь от пуль, Нэд ненавидел Зейда и спрашивал себя, что случилось бы, если Фейсал с самого начала не прислушивался к нему? Если бы Фейсал не слушался его, сумел бы Нэд поверить в освободительное арабское движение? Стал бы рисковать жизнью ради арабов?  
Позднее каждый раз слыша историю о том, что спасшийся бегством из под Тафиле Фахри-паша хвалил смелость мятежников, Нэд вспоминал о том, что под Тафиле арабы не первый раз бросали умирать медленной смертью раненых турецких солдат.  
\- Мы должны выдвигаться к Мертвому морю, - настаивал Нэд после победы.  
\- Только не сейчас, когда склоны замерзли и горные тропы засыпало снегом, - отвечал Зейд, греясь у костра, - если пустить верблюдов на лед, они переломают ноги,  
Окончательно Нэд разочаровался в Зейде, когда тот растратил припасенные для операции на Мертвом море деньги.  
\- Я заплатил шерифу Тафиле, деревенским жителям и клану бени-сахр, - Зейд размахивал накладными перед лицом Нэда.  
\- Ты не имел права распоряжаться деньгами, которые я раздобыл для арабов! - Нэд едва сдерживался, чтобы не ударить Зейда. - Британское командование выделило эти деньги для военной операции. Эти средства должны были обеспечить арабскую армию всем необходимым на пути к Мертвому морю. Ты подставил меня. И бросил тень на репутацию Фейсала. Это равнозначно воровству. И если ты не вернешь деньги, мне придется уйти.  
\- Но... ты не можешь уйти, - пристыженно пробормотал Зейд. - Тем более сейчас, когда турки прислали подкрепление в Маан и собираются напасть на базу Фейсала. Нам не выстоять без помощи англичан.  
Он говорил еще что-то о донесениях разведки и о слухах, но Нэд не слушал.  
В ярости собирая вещи, Нэд думал лишь об одном, простил бы он Фейсала, если бы тот повел себя так же глупо как Зейд?  
Оказавшись один на заснеженном склоне, Нэд спрашивал себя - если он действительно бросит все, как угрожал Зейду, куда ему идти и что делать?  
Закрывая лицо от снега, Нэд вспомнил Али, прижимающего Турки к груди и подносящего мех с водой к его губам. Кто способен принять все его, Нэда, слабости и заботиться о нем, когда он будет совсем разбит, спрашивали страх и любопытство.  
Верблюдица Нэда, Водейха, остановилась перед очередным сугробом. Расчищая посиневшими от холода руками снег, Нэд представлял себе дальнейшее развитие событий. Сколько солдат собрали турки в Маане? Как хорошо они вооружены? Сможет ли армия Фейсала выстоять в прямом сражении? Сколько атак на Акабу смогут отбить арабы, прежде чем сдадут город?  
Водейха сделала шаг вперед, и Нэд забрался в седло. Если бы у арабов были бронемашины, им гораздо легче было бы сдерживать натиск турок.  
Разве мог Нэд сейчас бросить дело, которое сам начал? Как отнесется к растрате Зейда Алленби? Продолжит ли и дальше снабжать арабов продовольствием, оружием и деньгами? И как Нэду убедить Алленби, что армии Фейсала необходимы военные машины и деньги немедленно?  
Через три дня Нэд стоял на пороге штаба Алленби, и у него не было ничего кроме слов.  
\- Поздравляю вас с победой в Иерихоне, - сказал он Алленби.  
Год назад Клейтон и Алленби считали взятие Акабы невозможной задачей. Сомневались, что арабские племена способны объединиться вокруг одного лидера. Постепенно они привыкли к победам Нэда. И теперь смотрели на него как на фокусника, который забыл выполнить свой фокус.  
Он чувствовал себя шутом. С той лишь разницей, что Мохаммед Хасан ставил на голову котелок, чтобы повеселить Абдуллу и его свиту, а Нэд садился за стол, сложив руки на коленях, рассказывал о своих неудачах, чтобы произвести впечатление на английское командование.  
\- Я устал. И хочу уйти. В последних пяти боях я был ранен. Устал обманывать себя и других. Верить, что эта война превратит арабов в единый народ. Устал обманывать себя, что англичане сдержат обещания, данные арабам, - он замолчал.  
Был ли верен его расчет? Не ошибся ли Нэд, возомнив себя незаменимым? Не переоценил ли расположение к себе Клейтона и Алленби?  
\- Я не могу вас отпустить. У меня приказ как можно скорее атаковать Дамаск. Сколько денег понадобится, чтобы восполнить ваши потери?  
Это был тот ответ, которого Нэд ждал. Но вместо того, чтобы согласиться и представить придуманный по дороге из Тафиле план контрнаступления на Маан, Нэд, увлеченный странной тоской, продолжил исповедь:  
\- Я устал от свободной воли. С тех пор, как я высадился в Аравии, у меня были только возможности, никаких приказов. Я был вынужден принимать решения, полагаясь только на собственные суждения. Что если я ошибался?  
Удивление Алленби и Клейтона странным образом согрело его, будто на миг эти двое стали для него близкими и родными. В следующий минуту Нэд посмеялся над собой - он ведет себя как старый шут? Разве это правильно испытывать облегчение от того, что разочаровал кого-то? И тем не менее именно это странное, замешанное на унижении чувство освобождения дало ему силы представить свой план.  
\- Мы должны взять Маан. Если увеличить транспорт и перерезать рельсы окончательно, арабы вынудят гарнизон Маана выйти на бой и побьют его, - сказал Нэд, умалчивая о том, что турки планируют наступление из Маана на базу Фейсала и арабской армии не справиться с ними без английских машин и денег. Во все времена лучшим способом защиты оставалось нападение.  
\- Если вы возьмете Амман, мы отрежем Маан от дороги с двух сторон.  
Алленби одобрил его план, но получившие подкрепление турки раз за разом, на двух фронтах, у Маана, у Аммана, отбивали атаки как англичан, так и арабов. Взаимозависимость и взаимная неприязнь между арабской армией и армией союзников росла. Арабы грабили захваченные станции и стреляли по египетским солдатам союзников. Турки вешали в поселениях арабов, которых подозревали в дружбе с англичанами.  
До Нэда доходили слухи, что в те дни Алленби и Фейсал в тайне друг от друга переписывались с турками, обговаривая условия плохого мира.  
Арабская и британская армия вошли в Дамаск с двух сторон. Нэд считал, что арабы заняли город первыми.  
Он собирался доказать это, но никто, кроме журналистов не хотел его слушать.  
Было что-то забавное в быстром говоре Лоуэлла Томаса. А также в его любви к специям и тяге ко всему яркому и экзотичному. На фотографиях Лоуэлла Томаса Нэд выходил задумчивым и спокойным.  
У него опять ничего не осталось кроме слов, и желание Лоуэлла сотворить шоу и подзаработать денег на его истории показалось Нэду неплохим способом привлечь внимание к народу без государства.  
Он писал статьи, говорил об исторической справедливости и необходимости.  
Но когда дело дошло до передела Аравии и Палестины на Парижской конференции, Нэду разрешили присутствовать исключительно как переводчику Фейсала.  
Война закончилась, и человек, способный понять и заставить прислушаться к себе дикарей, стал бесполезен. Нэду посоветовали написать мемуары об арабском восстании, и несколько месяцев он думал только о своей истории.  
В залах заседаний мирной конференции полы пахли лаком, стулья скрипели новыми кожаными сидениями. Перед Версалем развевались флаги.  
В гостинице горничные носили белые фартуки, а двери в номера закрывались на два поворота ключа.  
\- Твоя книга... - сказал Фейсал, сжимая пальцами правой руки рукоятку ритуального кинжала на поясе. Нэд очень скучал по этому жесту последний год, когда они редко виделись. Фейсал всегда тянулся к кинжалу, когда волновался или нервничал.  
\- Я прочитал ее.  
Если бы у Нэда не пересохло внезапно во рту, он бы сказал Фейсалу, что считал часы и минуты с тех пор как передал ему свою рукопись. Ожидание было... мучительным, будоражащим, возбуждающим, пугающим и отвратительным, словно он ожидал смертного приговора.  
В какой-то мере так и было. Нэд желал разоблачения. Не особо задумываясь, что и зачем он делает, Нэд был уверен, что поступает правильно, по необходимости. И у него нет другого выхода - только искренность и отсутствие милосердия к себе. Он заслужил право на последнюю исповедь.  
\- Али говорил мне про Дераа, - Фейсал сделал шаг навстречу Нэду. - Ты очень чуткий человек, Лоуренс. Наверное, рассказ Турки произвел на тебя слишком тяжелое впечатление. Тебе не стоило писать, что турецкие солдаты изнасиловали тебя.  
\- Я не разговаривал с Турки о том, что случилось. Я представлял себе это. Часто и в деталях, - Нэд пережил короткий миг торжества, когда увидел удивление в глазах Фейсала.  
\- Возможно, ты винил себя в случившемся, хотел, чтобы этого не произошло...  
\- Я хотел... Чтобы Турки не пострадал. Я хотел, чтобы ты стал королем Сирии. Я хотел справедливости. Хотел быть таким как все. Хотел бы уметь притворятся, что такой как все. Я хотел бы умереть, и хотел бы научиться любить. Хотел бы любить тебя так, как ты этого заслуживаешь, без похоти и ревности. Хотел бы не пугаться собственного возбуждения. Хотел бы видеть только отвратительное в том, что произошло с Турки... Хотел бы испытывать только ужас и ничего больше при мысли, что кто-то может сотворить со мной такое.  
\- С тобой ничего похожего не произойдет.  
\- Оно уже происходит, - Нэд постучал по своему виску. - В моей голове. Навязчивые фантазии. Во мне что-то сломано, испорчено, разорвано, и когда одна часть меня испытывает ужас, другая сгорает от любопытства. Это как быть одержимым одновременно богом и дьяволом.  
Фейсал протянул к нему руку, но Нэд отшатнулся в сторону.  
\- Наверное, я болен. Или с самого начала заблуждался, - он почти кричал.  
\- Перестань, - Фейсал снова попытался прикоснуться к нему.  
\- Я убил Мохаммеда эль Кади. Я не раз уступал Ауде! И больше всего мне нравилось, когда он наваливался на меня, лишая возможности пошевелиться. Я кончал, воображая, что он сечет меня перед своими людьми!  
\- Ты не виноват, - сказал Фейсал.  
Он схватил Нэда за рукав. Но тот вырвался, и отступил назад.  
\- Теперь, когда ты знаешь о моих грехах... знаешь обо всей этой грязи. Ты должен презирать меня.  
\- Я никогда не буду презирать тебя. Некоторые вещи такие, какие они есть. И мы не в силах ничего изменить.  
Когда Нэд снова попробовал увернуться, Фейсал перехватил его за пояс и прижал к себе.  
Под потолком раскачивалась лампочка. На улице ворчал мотор подъезжающего автомобиля.  
\- Ты лучшее, что послал мне Бог, Лоуренс, - выдохнул Фейсал ему в затылок.  
Что-то неправильное чудилось Нэду в этом затишье. В тепле прижимающихся друг к другу тел. Слишком много спокойствия. Словно он прощен. Словно все забыто, будто ничего не было. Этот покой был насквозь фальшивым, близость Фейсала - ненастоящей, искаженной. Его нежность внушала страх, как последний обильный обед перед казнью внушал ужас заключенному.  
Нэд чувствовал себя уставшим, вывернутым наизнанку, отвратительным, грязным. Он хотел бы стыдиться своего ничтожества, но не мог. Словно ему нужен был для этого толчок или разрешение. Собственные слова казались глупыми, смешными. Почему Фейсал не смеется над ним?  
\- Я ненавижу свою страну. Ненавижу лживых эгоистичных арабов. Ненавижу миф о свободе. Потому что ее не бывает! Ненавижу себя, потому что всегда ошибаюсь, - он кричал, желая довести ситуацию до абсурда.  
Фейсал перехватил его у двери, вывернул руку за спину и зажал ладонью рот. Нэд пробовал кусаться, глаза застилали злые слезы. Тело вспыхнуло, как спичка. Казалось, Нэда перевернули вниз головой, и он утратил чувство ориентации в пространстве.  
\- Замолчи, - лицо Фейсала находилось совсем рядом. От глаз расходились злые морщинки. - Я так долго мечтал об этом... вечность хотел прикоснуться к тебе. Взять тебя за руку, — он прижал запястье Нэда к лопаткам, вырывая у него болезненный стон и заставляя толкаться бедрами вперед.  
\- Попробовать твою кожу на вкус, - Нэд стукнулся затылком о стену, когда Фейсал мазнул губами по его шее.  
– Я хотел обнимать тебя, любить тебя, засыпать рядом с тобой, есть с твоей руки. Все должно было быть совсем не так!  
Нэду хотелось кричать. От мысли, что Фейсал зол на него внутри разливалось странное тепло. Словно между ними не могло существовать более доверительных и искренних отношений. Словно только эта злость доказывала, что он по-настоящему важен для Фейсала.  
\- Клянусь, я отрежу тебе язык, если ты скажешь еще хоть слово, - сильная рука больше не зажимала ему рот, не сдавливала скулы, и Нэд почувствовал себя странно обделенным, обнаженным, словно его только что лишили защиты.  
\- Ты так много говоришь о своих фантазиях. Хочешь знать, о чем фантазирую я? - Фейсал отстранился, по-прежнему удерживая руку Нэда, взглядом скользнул по его телу.  
Потом он расстегнул армейские штаны Нэда и спустил их до колен. Нэд зажмурился — он слышал тяжелое, быстрое дыхание Фейсала, представлял, как жалко, должно быть, выглядит со стороны, прижатый к стене, со спущенными штанами и в застегнутом на все пуговицы мундире, и в низу живота разворачивался привычный клубок змей. Он возбуждался и мечтал провалиться от стыда под землю. Но Фейсал не позволил ему насладиться падением, сгреб в горсть его мошонку и потянул вниз. Боль была неожиданной и резкой, в ней не было ничего приятного.  
\- Зачем ты рассказывал мне о своих фантазиях? - Фейсал прислонился лбом к его лбу и двинул руку по члену.  
\- Хотел напугать меня? - От его теплого дыхания у Нэда кружилась голова. От быстрых и резких движений руки в паху, подкашивались колени. Несмотря на то, что он был прижат к стене и почти не имел возможности пошевелиться, Нэду казалось, что он мечется между небом и землей. Набирая обороты, внутри разворачивалось удовольствие. Бездумное и пустое.  
\- Удивить? - Фейсал царапнул ногтем нежную кожу. - Я видел вещи и похуже.  
Глаза Фейсала на миг закрылись, Нэд разглядел каждую синюю прожилку на темных веках.  
Резкое движение руки на члене - и Нэд кончил. Он хотел плакать, но, похоже, в его испорченном организме не осталось больше слез.  
Фейсал отпустил его, и Нэд не знал, что ему делать. Уйти? Сбежать? Остаться? Упасть на колени и попросить прощения за все глупости, что он наговорил?  
Пока он думал, Фейсал опустился на колени и посмотрел на него снизу вверх. В его взгляде читалось что-то темное, ненасытное, гипнотизирующее. Нэд не мог пошевелиться, с ужасом наблюдая, как Фейсал размазывает сперму по его бедрам.  
Он не помнил, как Фейсал опустил его на пол. Не заметил, как они оба разделись. Знал лишь: нужно как можно крепче ухватиться за сильное тело рядом, чтобы не упасть, не свалиться в пропасть разочарования и безумия. Нэд жался к Фейсалу, словно вокруг бушевала песчаная буря, или ливень грозил смыть их со скал, или кто-то целился в Фейсала, а Нэд мог закрыть его собой.  
\- Поднимайся, - сказал наконец Фейсал. - Встань на четвереньки. Обопрись на локти.  
Нэд сделал, как ему говорили, и обернулся через плечо.  
\- Ты вел себя как ненормальный. Вырывался, кричал. Я боялся сделать тебе больно, - Фейсал погладил его ягодицу. Нэд снова зажмурился, представляя себя посреди гостиничного номера с поднятой кверху задницей. Опустошенные яйца болезненно качнулись, когда Фейсал вошел в него. Возбуждения не было, только неудобство и неловкость. Нэд хотел что-то сказать, о чем-то попросить, пожаловаться, но в голове гулко прозвучали слова Фейсала: «скажешь еще слово, и я отрежу тебе язык». Гонясь за яркими ощущениями, смесью унижения и боли, Нэд подался назад.  
Мир сузился до ощущений тела — дыхание участилось, подстраиваясь под толчки Фейсала, кожа на бедрах, под рукам Фейсала горела. Угадав следующее движение Фейсала, Нэд прогнулся ему навстречу. Наклонившись, Фейсал пощекотал бородой его плечо, провел языком между лопаток, навалился на спину, прижал к полу и задвигался быстрей. От каждого толчка колени Нэда и член терлись о ковер. Это болезненное и одновременно приятное ощущение приблизило разрядку.  
Кровать в номере Фейсала была слишком узкой для двоих, и они, перетащив вниз одеяла, устроились на полу.  
\- Ты показывал свою книгу кому-то кроме меня? - спросил Фейсал.  
\- Нет.  
\- Ты ведь не собираешься оставить сцену с изнасилованием?  
\- Нет, - разморенный Нэд потерся щекой о плечо Фейсала и закрыл глаза. На самом деле, ему было все равно. Первый раз за долгое время, он чувствовал удовлетворение, словно получил то, к чему долго стремился. Завтрашний день мало его интересовал. Но он был почти уверен, что в будущем сделает все, чтобы снова добиться удовлетворения.  
Прием в английском посольстве в Париже начался с коктейлей. Хрустальные люстры заменяли солнце, ковровые дорожки пружинили под ногами.  
Фейсалу не нравился гул голосов. Он устал от иностранной речи. Его раздражали лживые улыбки. Остался всего один день — завтра он уедет домой, увозя с собой чувство неудовлетворенности и обиды. Отец и братья скажут, что англичане обманули его.  
Неважно, что будет завтра, сегодня он здесь, чтобы последний раз увидеть Лоуренса. О чем Лоуренс думал, передавая прессе тексты обещаний Мак-Магона? Надеялся, что Англия простит офицера, разгласившего военную тайну? Догадывался, что ему запретят после этого въезд в Аравию? Запретят встречаться с шерифом Мекки и его сыновьями, ради которых он выставил родину в невыгодном свете? Фейсал сомневался, что Лоуренс настолько наивен.  
Возможно, завтра или через неделю Лоуренса ждет трибунал. Не потому ли сегодня он особенно красив? Прямая спина, безупречно выглаженная форма. Слишком яркий, сияющий, волшебный, невозможно красивый и не позволяющий себя любить. Его нельзя забыть, нельзя запомнить — и все воспоминание лишь кривые зеркала, отражающие миражи.  
На другом конце зала Лоуренс разговаривал с французкими генералами.  
\- Вы не являетесь профессиональным военным! - неожиданно громко упрекнул его собеседник.  
\- Совершенно верно, но если у вас будет дивизия и у меня дивизия, то я заранее знаю, кто из нас будет захвачен в плен, - ответил Лоуренс.  
Фейсал мечтал навсегда сохранить в памяти этот мягкий и уверенный голос.


End file.
